Am Ende der Träume
by Ella L
Summary: FORTS. V. IN DEN HÄNDEN DES TEUFELS. Die Überlebenden der Entführung versuchen die Erinnerungen und Einflüsse der vergangenen traumatischen Ereignisse zu ignorieren. Bis ein bestimmtes Telegramm eintrifft. Und nicht nur das Telegramm. Es ist nicht vorbei.


**Am Ende der Träume…**

**Von **

**Ella L.**

…

**Dies ist die Fortsetzung von _„In den Händen des Teufels"_**

…

…

"_Do you think folks will ever go to the moon?"_

"_I think, Brian,… that anything is possible"_

_(Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman; The Man In The Moon)_

…

…

1.

Überall war Blut … und die gellenden Todesschreie eines Mannes, der an einen Baum gefesselt war…das bösartige Lachen eines anderen Mannes mischte sich hinein… und weitere Schreie…verzweifelte, grauenerfüllte Schreie einer Frau, deren Stimme schon ganz heiser klang.

Das Bild wurde immer verschwommener und dunkler, der Ton leiser, als würde jemand ein Tuch über das Geschehen breiten, nur die Schreie der Frau blieben unverändert laut und zum Schluss war es, als gäbe es auf der Welt nichts anderes mehr als diese Schreie…

Bis Michaela soweit aufgewacht war, um zu erkennen, dass sie selbst es war, die so schrie, verging eine Weile. Sully hatte diese Situation schon ein paar Mal miterlebt und versuchte, sie sanft aber so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Albtraum zu erlösen. Er nahm sie in die Arme und wartete bis ihre Gegenwehr schwächer wurde, und immer wieder rief er ihren Namen, laut und deutlich. Schließlich machte sie die Augen auf, verstört zunächst, doch dann sah sie ihn an, fühlte seine Nähe, erkannte ihr Zimmer in ihrem Haus und wurde sich endlich bewusst, dass sie einmal mehr geträumt hatte. Den gleichen schrecklichen Traum, der sie in Abständen immer wieder heimsuchte, seit sie drei Monate zuvor diesen grausamen Kidnappern mit knapper Not entkommen waren, sie und Hank Lawson, der gemeinsam mit ihr entführt worden war. In ihrem Traum jedoch entkamen sie nicht, und die Entführer machten ihre schlimmste Drohung jedes Mal wahr.

Sie hatte diesen Moment nicht vergessen, als sie realisiert hatte, was sie tun wollten, ihr Entsetzen, ihre Hilflosigkeit angesichts der Unbarmherzigkeit dieser Männer.

Sie wollten Hank vor ihren Augen skalpieren, und es kam nur nicht dazu, weil Wenona einen der Männer in letzter Sekunde erschoss… Wenona…

Sie drückte sich eng an Sully und atmete tief durch.

Sully hielt sie einfach fest. Es war nicht nötig darüber zu reden, das hatten sie getan, öfter als einmal. Eigentlich war Michaela darüber hinweg, sie ging längst wieder ihrem normalen Leben nach, ohne dass die vergangenen Ereignisse sie noch belasteten oder ihr Angst machten. Es war völlig anders als nach dem Attentat auf sie, als sie sich wochenlang nicht aus dem Haus getraut hatte.

Nur diese Albträume waren geblieben.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür.

Michaela und Sully sahen sich kurz und bedeutungsvoll an. Dann sagte Sully: „Komm rein, Brian."

Der Junge öffnete zaghaft die Tür und schaute besorgt durch den Spalt: „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mit einem Blick auf seine Mutter. Sie nickte ihm beruhigend zu und meinte: „Ja, Brian, es ist schon gut. Ich hab nur geträumt. Ist Katie wach geworden?"

„Ja, aber sie schläft schon wieder."

Michaela lächelte. „Danke, dass du dich um sie gekümmert hast. Schlaf auch noch ein wenig." Brian nickte und zog die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

Als Michaela entführt worden war, hatte er gerade mit Matthew zusammen Colleen und Andrew in Philadelphia besucht. Der Schock, nachdem sie davon erfahren hatten, war sehr groß gewesen, selbst wenn zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles schon vorbei war, und seitdem schien er weniger sorglos zu sein als zuvor. Er hatte öfter das Bedürfnis, sich zu vergewissern, dass es jedem in seiner Familie gut ging, und er schrieb sehr oft an Colleen, doch wenn von einem neuerlichen Besuch in einem Jahr die Rede war, wollte er davon nichts wissen.

Daran dachte Michaela jetzt, als sie auf die geschlossene Tür sah. Dann richtete sie sich auf. Sie konnte jetzt sowieso nicht mehr schlafen. Sully warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sie küsste ihn beruhigend auf die Stirn and meinte: „Ich stehe auf, aber bleib du ruhig noch liegen." Sie zog einen Morgenrock über und verließ das Zimmer.

Draußen dämmerte es schon, die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Sie machte kein Licht, sondern ging im Halbdunkel die Treppe hinunter und öffnete, unten angekommen, die Haustür. Sie trat hinaus in die kalte Morgenluft und genoss es. Es war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Sie musste sich spüren.

Die aufgehende Sonne tauchte den Himmel in ein betörendes, intensives Rot, das allmählich immer zarter wurde. Michaela schloss die Augen und das Bewusstsein, am Leben zu sein, überwältigte sie; jedes Mal, nachdem sie einen dieser Träume gehabt hatte, war es so. Fast als würde sie eine immer währende Erinnerung an ihr unglaubliches Glück brauchen.

Eine Mahnung, nie zu vergessen, wie schnell alles vorbei sein konnte.

Eine Mahnung, das Leben nicht zu selbstverständlich zu nehmen.

Eine Mahnung ….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2.

Loren war an diesem Morgen so mürrisch, wie er nur sein konnte. Als er runter in seinen Laden gekommen war, hatte er als erstes die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe gesehen und sofort an einen Einbruch gedacht, doch es hatte nichts gefehlt, und später hatte ihm Daniel mitgeteilt, dass ein Betrunkener aus dem Saloon auf der Suche nach dem Nachhauseweg an seinem Laden vorbeigestolpert und gegen die Scheibe gefallen war. Daniel hatte den Mann vorsichtshalber ins Gefängnis gebracht, erstens um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht noch mehr in der Stadt zertrümmerte und zweitens, weil er es für besser hielt, dass Michaela sich am nächsten Tag den Schnitt, den er sich bei dem Sturz zugezogen hatte, ansah.

„Und wer zahlt mir die Scheibe?" polterte Loren.

„Der Mann natürlich", antwortete Daniel amüsiert, „keine Sorge, er sieht nicht so aus, als könne er nicht dafür aufkommen."

„Darum geht's nicht", beharrte Loren weiter, entschlossen sich nicht beruhigen zu lassen, „ich hab den ganzen Ärger, muss eine neue Scheibe bestellen und sie einsetzen. Und bis sie kommt, kann ich hoffen, dass keiner einbricht." Daniel versuchte, ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken.

„Wenn jetzt jemand einbricht, hast du wenigsten den Trost, dass die Scheibe sowieso schon zerbrochen war." Jake Slicker hatte mit seiner Frau Teresa den Laden betreten. Sie stieß ihn mahnend in die Seite und wandte sich dann ab, um ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen und um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen.

Loren jedoch grummelte nur noch unverständlich vor sich hin, da er es offensichtlich aufgegeben hatte, bei jemandem Verständnis für seinen Unmut zu finden.

Jake schenkte sich, ohne zu fragen, einen Kaffee ein und begann, in der Gazette zu lesen, die er mitgebracht hatte.

Daniel, der fand, dass er seine Schuldigkeit Loren gegenüber getan hatte, drehte sich zur Tür und wollte gerade gehen, als sein Blick mit einem Mal gefangen wurde.

Er ruhte auf der zierlichen Gestalt, die gerade die Brücke überquerte und auf die Klinik zusteuerte. Es war eine junge Frau mit schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar, das offen und in großen Locken ihr Gesicht umspielte. Sie trug einen Hosenrock, Stiefel und ein derbes Jackett, und in der Hand trug sie einen Beutel mit sich. Daniel hatte es mit einem Mal sehr eilig. Grußlos verließ er den Laden und versuchte die Frau zu erreichen, bevor sie an der Kliniktür war.

„Wenona!" Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und wurde leicht kurzatmig, was allerdings einen ganz anderen Grund hatte.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn freundlich und erwartungsvoll an, und wie immer, wenn er in ihre unglaublichen Augen sah, verschlug es ihm zunächst die Sprache.

„Ähm….ich…also,… heute Nacht gab es einen Mann, äh einen ähm…Verletzten,…nichts Schlimmes, aber…., also vielleicht könnten sie … ähm…er ist im Gefängnis und Dr. Mike ist noch nicht da."

Irgendwie verstand Wenona, was er ihr sagen wollte und lächelte.

„Sie irren sich, Dr. Mike ist schon da. Sie ist heute schon ganz früh gekommen. Sie hat nur Flash zu Robert E. gebracht, weil er sich seine Hufe ansehen soll. Ich werde sie rufen."

Wenona klopfte kurz an die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer, und wenige Augenblicke später erschien Michaela im Türrahmen. Daniel erklärte ihr, weniger umständlich und verwirrend als Wenona, worum es ging, und sie begleitete ihn sofort zum Gefängnis. Wenona blieb einen Augenblick stehen und sah ihnen nach. Daniel war immer so nett zu ihr, und er war ein wirklich anständiger Kerl.

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zum Gold Nugget, wo um diese Zeit noch alles still war. Manchmal ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich vorstellte, wie alles hätte sein können. Aber sie hatte sich so sehr im Griff, dass sie diese Gedanken fast augenblicklich unterdrücken konnte. Sie war sogar in der Lage, ihm zu begegnen, ohne dass es wehtat. Aber schließlich hatte sie sich auch ein Leben lang darin geübt, Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Und hier fiel es ihr umso leichter, weil sie ein Zuhause gefunden hatte, das sie über alles hinwegtröstete. Man hatte sie in dieser Stadt akzeptiert, so wie Dr. Mike es ihr versprochen hatte. Ein Traum war für sie wahr geworden. Sie hatte kein Recht, sich zu beklagen oder gar unglücklich zu sein, egal worüber.

Sie drehte sich um und stieß die Tür zur Klinik auf. Hier wohnte sie jetzt. Und sie tat das, was sie am Besten konnte: Sie half Dr. Mike mit ihren Patienten. Seit Colleen nicht mehr da war, hatte Michaela niemanden mehr gehabt, der ihr fachmännisch unter die Arme greifen konnte. Wenona konnte es und mehr noch, sie kannte hunderte von Heilpflanzen. Ihre Kenntnisse stellten sogar manchmal noch die von Cloud Dancing in den Schatten. Ihre Mutter, eine Heilerin der Lakota-Indianer, musste unglaubliche Fähigkeiten gehabt haben, die sie an ihre Tochter weitergegeben hatte.

Wenona legte den Beutel mit den frisch gesammelten Kräutern vorübergehend auf den Behandlungstisch und nahm verschiedene Gefäße aus einem Schrank, dazu noch einen Mörser und eine Schüssel. Als sie den Beutel wieder an sich nehmen wollte, um die Kräuter in ihrem Zimmer zu verarbeiten, hörte sie ein Geräusch an der noch immer offenen Tür. Und dann stand der Mann vor ihr, für den sie ein paar Monate zuvor fast gestorben wäre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3.

_Er konnte es nicht fassen, als er sah, dass sie atmete, spürte, dass ihr Herz noch schlug. Sie war nicht tot. Aber wenn sie nicht schnell Hilfe bekam, würde sie es vielleicht bald sein. _

_Michaela kam schon angelaufen und warf sich neben der verletzten Frau auf den Boden. Sie fühlte ihren Puls und drehte sie vorsichtig auf die Seite, um die Schusswunde an ihrem Rücken zu betrachten. Es gab nur eine einzige, obwohl Warner noch ein zweites Mal auf sie geschossen hatte, doch offensichtlich hatte er sie im Vorbeilaufen verfehlt und statt ihres schmalen Körpers lediglich ihre übergroße Männerjacke getroffen, die sie trug._

_Michaela stellte fest, dass die Blutung nicht allzu stark und die Kugel wohl von einer Rippe aufgehalten worden war, bevor sie Schlimmeres anrichten konnte. _

_Sie machte, so schnell sie konnte, einen Druckverband aus ihrem Unterrockstoff, und danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Colorado Springs._

_Er hatte Wenona mit auf sein Pferd genommen und hielt sie fest im Arm. Der Weg kam ihm endlos vor. Ständig prüfte er, ob sie noch atmete. Und erst als sie in einem Bett in der Klinik lag, nachdem Michaela ihr erfolgreich die Kugel herausoperiert hatte, entspannte er sich allmählich. _

_Er dachte nicht daran, sich selbst behandeln zu lassen. Michaela musste ihn schließlich darauf hinweisen, dass Wenona es wahrscheinlich schockierend finden würde, wenn er nach wie vor blutverschmiert, verdreckt und mit zerlumpten Kleidern an ihrem Bett säße. Eilig lief er daraufhin rüber zum Saloon, um sich zu waschen und die Kleider zu wechseln._

_Dann kehrte er sofort wieder zur Klinik zurück und blieb die ganze Nacht über dort. Irgendwann schlief er im Sessel ein, und als er aufwachte, blickte er in ein paar große, fast schwarze Augen. Sie streckte ihm wortlos ihre Hand entgegen, und er nahm sie in seine. Ein kurzer Moment des Glücks war das gewesen. Alles hätte gut sein können, wenn er nur nicht der gewesen wäre, der er nun einmal war._

_Doch sie hatte nicht einmal vor die Tür gehen müssen, um den Saloon zu sehen und die Huren, die draußen auf Männer warteten. Sie hatte verwunderte Bemerkungen darüber mitbekommen, dass er so freundlich zu einer Indianerin sein konnte, als alter Indianerhasser, der er doch eigentlich war. Er hatte keine Ausflüchte gesucht, weder zu seiner Haltung Indianern im Allgemeinen gegenüber, noch dazu, dass er Huren für sich arbeiten ließ und selber mit ihnen geschlafen hatte, wann immer es ihm beliebte._

_Er hatte sich keiner Hoffnung darüber hingegeben, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn stark genug sein könnten, um über all das hinwegzusehen. Er war sich nicht einmal im Klaren darüber, ob er das tatsächlich gewollt hätte. Was dann?_

_Eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu einer Frau war etwas, das er nie als besonders erstrebenswert angesehen hatte. Er hatte in dieser Hütte im Wald nie darüber nachgedacht, wie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen könnte. Sehr viel Zukunft schien er damals nicht zu haben, und so war es ihm möglich gewesen, ungehindert diese starken Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln und sie zuzulassen, es gab ja nichts anderes. Gefühle ohne Konsequenzen und ohne Verantwortung, das war perfekt für ihn. _

_Doch nun war alles anders…Sie am Leben und in Sicherheit zu wissen, reichte ihm irgendwie. Seine Gefühle waren nicht weniger geworden, aber er wusste nichts mit ihnen anzufangen, und dass sie ihm die Entscheidung abnahm, als sie ihm klar machte, dass er all das verkörperte, womit sie niemals leben könnte, machte es irgendwie einfach. _

_Und doch konnte er sich die Leere nicht erklären, die ihn erfüllte, und doch konnte er niemals den Blick abwenden, wenn sie vorbeiging, nie aufhören, an sie zu denken._

_Und es machte ihn krank, wenn er sah, wie Daniel Simon sie anstarrte, sie auf seine gewinnende Art anlächelte und wie sie auf seine offene Freundlichkeit reagierte. Es gab keinen größeren Kontrast zwischen zwei Menschen als zwischen Daniel und ihm._

_Sully sah wohl eine Möglichkeit, seinen besten Freund doch noch glücklich unter die Haube zu bringen, jedenfalls unterstützte er Daniel nach Kräften._

_Ganz im Gegensatz zu Michaela. Sie schien als einzige verwundert und manchmal, dachte er, sogar enttäuscht darüber zu sein, dass Wenona und er ihre Beziehung schon im Keim erstickt hatten. Sie sah ihn oft von der Seite an, als wollte sie dringend etwas los werden, ein typisches Michaela-Gespräch führen, aber er tat jedes Mal einfach so, als bemerke er es nicht, was auf Dauer jedoch recht anstrengend war. Michaela hatte diese Art schon immer gehabt, sich in Dinge einzumischen, die sie nichts angingen, doch bis zu ihrer gemeinsamen Entführung hatte sie sich bei ihm dahingehend immer zurückgehalten. Aber dieses Erlebnis hatte etwas Verbindendes zwischen ihnen geschaffen, und auf einmal galt ihre Zurückhaltung nicht mehr. Es war, als hätte er plötzlich eine Art große Schwester bekommen, und er wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefiel._

_Er wusste auch nicht, wie es weiterging, er wusste nicht, ob Wenona noch etwas an ihm lag, er wusste eigentlich so vieles nicht. Doch zum ersten Mal im Leben wurde ihm das überhaupt klar, weil er auch zum ersten Mal über diese Dinge nachdachte. _

_Und so sehr er entschlossen war, nichts an seinem Leben zu verändern, so musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass sich bereits einiges geändert hatte. Dass sie es geändert hatte…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4.

„Was tust du denn hier?" fragte Wenona überrascht, denn es war üblicherweise nicht die Zeit, in der Hank Lawson schon auf den Beinen war.

Er räusperte sich verlegen, bevor er antwortete: „Ähm…ich hab…ich hab …Schlafprobleme". Wenona zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und ich dachte, vielleicht hat Michaela irgendetwas dagegen…oder du, vielleicht weißt du irgendein Mittel." Sie sah ihn weiterhin skeptisch an, und er versuchte ihren Blick so unschuldig wie möglich zu erwidern.

Natürlich hatte er keine Schlafprobleme, er hatte nie Schlafprobleme, nicht einmal damals in dieser verdammten Hütte hatte er welche gehabt. Er suchte einfach nach immer neuen Gründen, die Klinik aufzusuchen, und rein zufällig kam er immer genau dann, wenn Michaela gerade nicht da war.

Wenona hatte ihn längst durchschaut, und er wusste, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Aber sie sagte nichts dazu und schien niemals verärgert, und er nahm es als heimliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich eigentlich freute, wenn er kam.

„Natürlich kenne ich ein Mittel, das weißt du doch", sagte sie schließlich kopfschüttelnd, „mehrere sogar. Was sind das denn für Probleme?"

Hank hatte allerdings noch nicht so intensiv darüber nachgedacht, was genau seine Probleme sein könnten.

„Ähm…also,… ich kann nicht einschlafen…" begann er schleppend mit der Schilderung seiner Symptome, „und dann wache ich auch immer wieder auf…ständig eigentlich."

„Du kannst nicht einschlafen und wachst ständig auf!" wiederholte Wenona ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Hank war zu sehr abgelenkt von ihrem hübschen Gesicht, als dass er darauf achtete, was sie eigentlich sagte. „Genau", bestätigte er ihre Zusammenfassung.

„Tja, ich glaube, dafür gibt es kein Mittel", meinte sie.

„Nein?"

„Nein. Eingebildete oder erfundene Krankheiten kann man nicht heilen. Du wirst damit leben müssen." Und bevor er etwas entgegensetzen konnte, lachte sie ihn an und wie immer, wenn er sie lachen sah, schmolz er dahin.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er und grinste sie schelmisch an.

„Schon okay. Das frühe Aufstehen war sicher schon Strafe genug für dich. Was macht eigentlich der Splitter in deiner Hand?"

Sie spielte auf den Tag davor an, als Hank mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rüber gekommen war - Michaela war rein zufällig gerade bei Grace – und meinte, er müsse sich soeben einen Splitter zugezogen haben. Allerdings hatte sie nicht einmal mit Michaelas Lupe etwas erkennen können. Er würde sicher ganz tief drin sitzen, hatte Hank gemeint, sehr überzeugend gejammert und die Berührung genossen, als sie seine Hand untersuchte, doch als Wenona ihn darüber informierte, dass Michaela in diesem Fall die Hand aufschneiden und den Splitter herausoperieren müsste, hatte er sich doch recht schnell wieder verabschiedet. Er ließe sich grundsätzlich nicht aufschneiden, dann würde er lieber die Schmerzen ertragen.

„Oh, der Splitter, naja, es geht schon. Ich hab schon Schlimmeres ausgehalten", erklärte er tapfer. Wenona nickte: „Ja, zum Beispiel, diesen Mückenstich, der so fürchterlich gejuckt hat, dass es dich fast um den Verstand gebracht hat."

„Ja, das war wirklich…schlimm", bestätigte Hank, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wenona sah ihn an und fand ihn in diesem Moment wieder so liebenswert, dass sie sich wünschte, alles wäre anders. Sie lächelte kurz und zwang sich dann, den Blick abzuwenden. Von draußen war jetzt Michaelas Stimme zu hören. Hank wandte sich um und sah sie gemeinsam mit Daniel und einem Mann mit blutigem Arm näher kommen.

„Hank!", sagte Michaela überrascht, als sie durch die Tür trat, „so früh schon auf den Beinen?"

„Er hatte Schlafprobleme", sagte Wenona mit gespielt ernster Miene, während sie rasch den Behandlungstisch freimachte. Hank trat zur Seite, als Daniel mit dem Verletzten an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer kam.

„Tja, ich geh dann mal wieder", meinte er und bemerkte verstimmt wie Daniel, sobald er den Mann auf den Tisch verfrachtet hatte, Wenona verstohlene Blicke zuwarf.

„Versuchen sie es mit Kamillentee", schlug Michaela vor. Hank sah sie einigermaßen verblüfft an, und amüsiert stellte er wieder einmal fest, wie herrlich naiv Michaela manchmal sein konnte. „Ja, mach ich", sagte er, um Ernsthaftigkeit bemüht, und verließ dann die Klinik.

„Brauchen sie mich, Dr. Mike?" fragte Wenona die Ärztin, die sich daran machte, den tiefen Schnitt im Arm des Mannes zu säubern, bevor sie ihn vernähen konnte.

„Nein, danke, Wenona", antwortete Michaela und war bereits ganz auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert. Der Mann auf dem Tisch hob den Kopf und musterte die junge Halbindianerin mit äußerst interessiertem Blick. Sie achtete jedoch nicht weiter auf ihn, denn sie hatte es schon öfter erlebt, angestarrt zu werden, und niemals wusste sie zu sagen, was genau jeweils der Grund war, ihr Aussehen, ihre Abstammung oder ihre Erscheinung, die sich von der anderer Frauen doch um einiges unterschied.

Sie nahm ihren Beutel mit Kräutern und die Behälter und Geräte, die sie benötigte, und ging. Als sie durch die Tür trat, folgten ihr zwei Augenpaare.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5.

Sully betrachtete das Telegramm mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er hatte es mindestens schon dreimal durchgelesen, seit Horace es ihm gebracht hatte. Jetzt saß er bei Grace an einem Tisch und wartete auf Michaela und darauf, dass ihm ein Geistesblitz verriet, wie er es anstellen sollte, den angekündigten Besuch zu verhindern.

Katie trippelte währenddessen eifrig hinter Grace her, die geduldig immer neue kleine Aufgaben für sie fand und sich köstlich darüber amüsierte, wie das kleine Mädchen großzügig Servietten verteilte und die Blumen auf den Tischen umdekorierte.

Preston, der bereits über ein ganzes Vorratslager an Servietten verfügte und das anscheinend nicht besonders witzig fand, da er mit zwei sehr bedeutend aussehenden Herren zusammen saß, sicherlich irgendwelche Geschäftsbeziehungen, warf bereits ungeduldige Blicke zum Vater des Kindes hinüber, doch Sully nahm weder Preston wahr, noch die Geschäftigkeit seiner kleinen Tochter.

„Darf ich?" Jake schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen den Serviettenberg von Prestons Tisch, winkte Katie heran und schlug ihr vor, sich irgendwohin zu setzen und alles fein säuberlich neu zu falten. Katie machte sich mit Feuereifer an ihre neue Arbeit.

Jake schlenderte rüber zu Sully: „Du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus", fing er unverblümt die Unterhaltung an, „solltest vielleicht doch mal an einen Haarschnitt denken." Sully grinste nur, sagte aber weiter nichts. Wenn ihn eine Sache so sehr beschäftigte, fiel es ihm immer schwer einfach so über belangloses Zeug zu reden.

„Schlechte Nachrichten?" Jake gab nicht auf und deutete mit der Hand flüchtig auf das Telegramm in Sullys Händen.

Sully zögerte mit der Antwort, eigentlich hatte er keine Lust zunächst mit jemand anderem als mit Michaela über die Sache zu reden, doch Jake war immerhin damals bei ihm gewesen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht seine Meinung zu hören.

„Das ist ein Telegramm von Marschall Reeves aus Denver."

Jake zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Sully fragend an. Dieser fuhr fort:

„Er hat noch mal mit Melissa St.Claire gesprochen, und nachdem ihre beiden Entführer tot sind und sie keine Angst mehr vor ihnen zu haben braucht, hat sie eine ausführliche Aussage gemacht." Sully schwieg bedeutungsvoll, aber Jake erwiderte nichts, sondern wartete ab, obwohl er ahnte, in welche Richtung das Ganze lief.

„Sie hat erwähnt, dass es drei Entführer waren, und Marschall Reeves hat haarscharf gefolgert, dass also einer noch auf freiem Fuß sein muss. Er will schon in den nächsten Tagen herkommen und Michaela und Hank befragen."

„Verdammt!" entfuhr es Jake.

Ratlos saßen die beiden beieinander. Es hätte eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass Wenona nicht ewig in Colorado Springs leben konnte, ohne jemals behelligt und mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden, doch den Gedanken daran hatten alle weit weg geschoben.

Nachdem Michaela und Hank lebend nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren, war die Erleichterung und die Freude darüber so groß gewesen und Wenona soviel Dankbarkeit, Hochachtung und Mitgefühl entgegengeschlagen, dass nicht einmal der Gedanke einer Schuldzuweisung aufkam, zumal sie bei dem Versuch, das Leben der beiden anderen zu retten, ihr eigenes fast verloren hätte. Ihre Leidensgeschichte sprach sich ebenso herum wie ihr selbstloser Einsatz. Michaela sorgte dafür, dass Wenona das Leben erhielt, das sie ihr versprochen hatte, und sie hatte sich nicht geirrt in der Einstellung ihrer Freunde.

Aber Colorado Springs war keine Insel, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wann ein solches Telegramm die Schwierigkeiten ankündigte, die sie alle eine zeitlang erfolgreich verdrängt hatten.

„Wir müssen es Dr. Mike und Hank sagen", meinte Jake nach einer Weile.

„Auf Michaela warte ich gerade, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es unbedingt so gut ist, wenn Hank es jetzt schon erfährt."

„Aber der Marschall will mit ihm sprechen, und außerdem ist Wenona für ihn…"

Sully sah ihn scharf an

„Was?"

„Na, du weißt schon."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht."

Jake riss empört die Augen auf.

„Wer ist mit dir zusammen hinter diesem Mörder her gerannt, obwohl er schon am Ende war, nur weil er sie rächen wollte? Wer ist fast verrückt geworden, weil er dachte sie wäre tot? Wer hat eine Nacht lang an ihrem Bett gesessen?"  
"Und sind sie jetzt zusammen?" fragte Sully hartnäckig.

„Das liegt nicht an Hank."

„Ach, an wem denn sonst?"

„Sie wollte ihn nicht."

„Aus guten Gründen."

„Du machst es dir vielleicht einfach." Jake schnaubte empört.

„Nein, Hank macht es sich einfach." Sully beharrte stur auf seinem Standpunkt und das, obwohl er wusste, dass Jake sicher nicht ganz Unrecht hatte.

Natürlich war ihm klar, dass Hank etwas für Wenona empfand, und möglicherweise hatte auch sie gewisse Gefühle für ihn, aber das alles hatte nicht zu einer Beziehung zwischen ihnen geführt, und das war doch wohl deutlich genug. Außerdem gab es noch einen anderen Grund, warum er tiefere Gefühle zwischen Wenona und Hank heftig bestritt, und dieser Grund hieß Daniel. Sully hatte längst bemerkt, dass sein bester Freund praktisch von Anfang an ein Auge auf Wenona geworfen hatte, und er unterstützte ihn in seinen Bemühungen ganz entschieden. Zum einen, weil er es ihm gönnte, endlich mit einer Frau glücklich zu werden und zum anderen, weil der Stachel, dass Daniel zumindest früher mal in Michaela verliebt war, immer noch tief saß und er ihn ein für alle Mal loswerden wollte.

Michaela allerdings sah das alles ganz anders. Sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Wenona und Hank zusammen gehörten. „Du warst nicht dabei, Sully", pflegte sie immer zu sagen, „du hast sie nicht erlebt."

Es war selten, dass er und Michaela verschiedener Meinung waren, und es irritierte ihn dieses Mal ganz besonders.

„Du solltest doch froh sein, wenn Daniel sein Glück finden würde", sagte er und Michaela glaubte, dabei einen leisen Unterton herauszuhören.

„Ich wäre froh für ihn", versicherte sie ihm ruhig, „aber nur bei einer Frau, die nicht schon einen anderen liebt." Dabei sah sie ihm tief in die Augen.

„Sie will nichts von Hank", behauptete Sully starrköpfig immer wieder.

"Möglich, aber dann will sie auch von sonst keinem etwas, glaub mir."

Als hätten seine intensiven Gedanken zwei der darin handelnden Personen angelockt, sah Sully, als er seinen Kopf genervt von Jake abwandte, dass sowohl Michaela als auch Hank gerade ins Café gekommen waren. Sie kamen nicht gemeinsam, aber wie selbstverständlich steuerten beide den Tisch an, an dem Sully und Jake saßen.

„Hey, was hat euch beiden denn die Suppe verhagelt", fragte Hank geradeheraus, als er die Gesichter der beiden Männer sah. Michaela betrachtete Sully aufmerksam, während Grace Kaffee vorbei brachte, gefolgt von Katie, die ihre ersten neu gefalteten Servietten abgeben wollte. Nachdem jeder am Tisch eine bekommen hatte, nahm Sully seine Tochter auf den Schoß und reichte Michaela das Telegramm rüber. Nachdem sie es gelesen hatte, seufzte sie tief und ratlos auf. Und nach einer Weile, in der sie weiter auf das Blatt Papier gestarrt hatte, als würde es vielleicht doch noch etwas offenbaren, das ihr die Sorge, die nun in ihrem Gesicht stand, nehmen könnte, fühlte sie Hanks Blick auf sich ruhen. Stumm hielt sie ihm das Telegramm hin.

Er las es, wurde blass, stützte seinen Kopf in beide Hände und sah dann wieder Michaela an. Die Frage blieb unausgesprochen. Was sollten sie jetzt tun?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

6.

_Sie war immer so hübsch gewesen, dass sich alle Männer die Finger nach ihr geleckt hatten. So jung…Aber sie war reserviert für den Jungen, naja, vielleicht durfte Karl auch mal ran, aber seine Frau hätte das wohl kaum geduldet. Außerdem sollte sie wahrscheinlich auch noch ein bisschen Kraft für den Haushalt übrig haben. _

_Aber so niedlich war sie, ganz zart und die Haut auch gar nicht so dunkel, wie bei den richtigen Rothäuten, aber die Augen, die waren genauso schwarz und ihre Haare auch, aber so lockig, wunderschön. Einmal allerdings konnte er sich erinnern, dass sie sie ihr aus irgendwelchen Gründen abgeschnitten hatten. Von da an trug sie sie nie länger als bis zur Schulter. Schade, hatte er immer gedacht, sie waren vorher so schön gewesen, aber sie waren auch kürzer noch schön._

_Manchmal hatte er von ihr geträumt, und er hatte Angst gehabt, im Schlaf ihren Namen zu murmeln. Wie Musik klang er…Wenona…wie Sehnsucht._

_Noni hatten sie sie immer genannt, und er hätte schwören können, dass sie es gehasst hatte, denn ihr Blick hatte so etwas…es war wohl die Indianerin in ihr, da war etwas verschlagenes, das ihm immer gesagt hatte, man müsste vorsichtig sein bei ihr. Er wäre nicht vorsichtig gewesen, aber er musste es auch niemals sein, denn sie hatte ihn nie beachtet. Wann immer er bei Karl rum hing, hatte sie das Weite gesucht, wie bei jedem seiner Kumpel. Hatte ihn kaum angesehen. Und wenn sie ihn mal auf der Straße traf, hatte sie weggesehen, ihn vielleicht nicht einmal erkannt._

_So wie vorhin…_

_Woran hatte er sie zuerst erkannt, an ihrer indianischen Schönheit, am Namen oder an der Art, wie sie auch diesmal wieder an ihm vorbei sah?_

_Es war Jahre her, als er ihr zum letzten Mal begegnete war, das war damals als Warner aufgetaucht war und Cass und die Kleine mitgenommen hatte. Seitdem hatte keiner die drei je wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Bis vor etwa drei Monaten Karl die Nachricht vom Tod seines Sohnes und seines Bruders in der Zeitung las. Er hatte sie erkannt an den Bildern, die dabei waren. Außerdem hatte man zumindest ihre Vornamen in Erfahrung gebracht. Sie hatten angeblich irgendwelche Verbrechen begangen und waren dabei erschossen worden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es da genau ging, aber von ihr war jedenfalls keine Rede gewesen._

_Karl und seine Frau waren der Meinung, Warner hätte sie schon vor langer Zeit erledigt oder vielleicht sogar Cass in einem seiner Wutanfälle. Offensichtlich hatten sie sich geirrt. Was würden sie wohl dazu sagen, dass ihr Mündel gesund und munter in diesem Kaff hauste. Sie würden sie vielleicht besuchen wollen. Oder zumindest Karl… Vielleicht würde er ihn mitnehmen, und vielleicht würde er dann eine Gelegenheit bekommen, die er damals nie gehabt hatte. Wenona…_

_Er hatte noch ein gutes Stück zu reiten, bis er zu Hause war, bis er von seiner ewig nörgelnden Frau mit dem ewig vorwurfsvollen Blick in Empfang genommen werden würde. Sie würde ihn fragen, warum er nicht schon einen Tag früher zu Hause angekommen war, was er mit seinem Arm angestellt hätte und was ihm einfiele, sich bis tief in der Nacht im Saloon herumzutreiben, wo er doch zu Hause sein und sich frühmorgens ums Vieh und die Zäune kümmern sollte. Er würde seine Ohren auf Durchzug stellen, sich ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr hauen und dann rüber reiten zu Karl. Er würde zu einem angebotenen Whiskey dankend ja sagen, sich zu seinem Kumpel auf die Bank vors Haus setzen und irgendwann sagen: Hör mal, du wirst es nicht für möglich halten, aber weiß du, wen ich unten in Colorado Springs gesehen habe? Pass auf, ich werd's dir sagen…_

_Und Karl würde seine Augen zuerst aufreißen und dann zu ganz kleinen Schlitzen verengen._

_Und dann würde man sehen, was passierte._

_Vielleicht würde er schon bald nach Colorado Springs zurückkehren._

_Sehr bald…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

7.

Sie hatte es schon wieder geträumt.

Hank an den Baum gefesselt und Cass, der mit dem Messer auf ihn zuging. Sie selbst hilflos in Warners Händen, die sich um ihre Arme schnürten wie Schraubstöcke, gezwungen hinzusehen. Und wie immer in ihren Träumen kam keine Wenona, die in letzter Sekunde die grausame Tat vereitelte. Sie war einfach nicht da. Das Blut, das Hank in Fluten übers Gesicht lief, war sein eigenes und seine Todesschreie und Michaelas eigene Entsetzensschreie wurden in ihrem Kopf immer lauter und übertönten alles.

Sie hörte nicht Sullys Stimme, der sie verzweifelt versuchte zu wecken und in ihrer Wahrnehmung war es Warner, der sie an den Schultern zerrte und zwang, einem Menschen beim Sterben zuzusehen und nicht ihr Ehemann im Bemühen, sie aus diesem Grauen zu erlösen.

Sully hatte noch nie so lange gebraucht, um sie wach zu bekommen. Und als Michaela schließlich realisierte, dass sie sicher und geborgen zu Hause in ihrem Bett lag, dass alles, was sie gerade erlebt hatte, nicht der Realität entsprach, dauerte es immer noch eine Weile, bis sie sich vollkommen beruhig hatte. Hank war am Leben, Wenona hatte Cass erschossen, und sie waren Warner entkommen. Michaela musste sich all das immer wieder bewusst machen, und doch war es diesmal so echt gewesen, nicht wie ein normaler Traum, obwohl es nichts anderes war.

Sie hatte diesen Traum zwar schon öfter gehabt, aber noch nie in so kurzen Abständen. Hatte das dieses Telegramm bewirkt? Hatte es alte Wunden aufgebrochen? Alte? So lange war es nun auch wieder nicht her. Drei Monate.

Vielleicht hatte sie drei Monate lang nur so getan, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Hatte sie je wirklich darüber geredet? Natürlich mit Sully, sehr oft sogar, und auch alle anderen in der Stadt wussten, was passiert war, was sich in dieser Hütte und danach im Wald abgespielt hatte. Aber wussten sie es wirklich? Nur drei Menschen waren dabei gewesen, die es wirklich wussten. Und sie hatte weder mit Wenona noch mit Hank je wieder über all das geredet. Sie hatte zwar Sully alles erzählt, was geschehen war, doch hatte sie je wirklich über ihre Gefühle gesprochen, ihre Angst, ihre Gedanken und vor allem über ihre Empfindungen in diesem entsetzlichen Moment, als sie realisiert hatte, was diese Verbrecher wirklich vorhatten. Sie konnte darüber reden, doch das eigentliche Entsetzen, das sie damals überflutet hatte, ließ sich niemals in Worte fassen.

Zum ersten Mal gab es etwas, worin sie sich zwei anderen Menschen näher fühlte, als dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte.

Sie blieb noch eine Weile in Sullys Armen liegen und stand dann wieder auf, wie in der Nacht zuvor.

„Michaela", sagte Sully leise, und sie drehte sich an der Tür zu ihm um, „es wird schlimmer nicht wahr?" Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, dann setzte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte sie nachdenklich, „nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich meine, tagsüber geht es mir gut." Sie sah ihn offen an. Er dachte an die Zeit nach dem Attentat, das wusste sie.

„Nur die Träume scheinen jetzt öfter zu kommen."

„Immer der gleiche?" fragte Sully. Sie nickte und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was sie im Traum gesehen hatte.

„Ich geh nach unten", sagte sie dann und lächelte ihm beruhigend zu.

…

Der Wind wehte ihr scharf entgegen, als sie die Haustür aufmachte, der Nachthimmel war düster grau mit schwarzen Wolken und wirkte bedrohlich. Die Sonne schien keine Chance zu haben gegen dieses Dunkel.

Fröstelnd schloss Michaela die Tür sehr bald wieder und lehnte sich dagegen.

Ob die anderen auch diese Träume hatten? Sie war seltsamerweise noch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die diese Erlebnisse verarbeiten musste.

Hatte Hank am Tag zuvor nicht etwas von Schlafproblemen gesagt?

Und war Wenona nicht immer schon sehr früh auf den Beinen?

Warum hatten sie nie darüber geredet?

Weil sie einfach alles vergessen wollten wahrscheinlich. Aber so einfach war das nicht, das hatte allein schon das Telegramm von Marschall Reeves gezeigt.

Sie hatten Wenona noch nichts davon gesagt, aber das würden sie tun müssen, falls es ihnen nicht gelingen sollte, den Marschall doch noch an seinem Vorhaben, nach Colorado Springs zu kommen, zu hindern. Und mit welchem Argument sollten sie das tun?

Andererseits hatte sie ihnen schließlich das Leben gerettet, was also sollte er ihr anhaben können. Sie war von den beiden Männern bedroht worden, was hätte sie tun sollen?

Sie konnten dem Marschall einfach die Wahrheit sagen, nach allem, was Sully über ihn erzählt hatte, war er ein vernünftiger Mann.

Und ein Mann des Gesetzes, sagte eine innere Stimme leise zu Michaela, und nach dem Gesetz war Wenona an diesen Verbrechen beteiligt.

Sie hatte geglaubt mit Cass' und Warners Tod wäre alles vorbei, aber das war es nicht.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

8.

Marschall Reeves hatte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und seine gefalteten Hände gegen den Mund gepresst. Jeder aufmerksame Beobachter hätte bemerkt, dass er entweder mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte oder aber mit dem Wunsch, der augenblicklichen Situation einfach den Rücken zu kehren und zu verschwinden. Aber in diesem Raum gab es keine aufmerksamen Beobachter, nur einen Mann, dessen Augen gerötet waren und der hektisch auf und ab lief und eine Frau, die mit glasigem Blick in die Ferne sah.

Marschall Reeves hatte es längst bedauert, hierher gekommen zu sein.

Er hatte, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, auf seinem Weg nach Colorado Springs einen Umweg über Manitou gemacht, um die neuesten Erkenntnisse zu den früheren Entführungsfällen auch dem Reverend, dessen Frau ermordet worden war, mitzuteilen und vielleicht auch noch etwas mehr von ihm zu erfahren.

Aber das war eindeutig ein Fehler gewesen.

Der Mann, nicht mehr der allerjüngste, seelisch zerrüttet und auch geistig nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe, hatte die Nachricht von der Aufklärung des Verbrechens an seiner Frau mit extrem gemischten Emotionen entgegen genommen. Einerseits war er geradezu euphorisch darüber, andererseits schien es ihm nicht die nötige Befriedigung zu verschaffen, dass die Täter bereits tot waren. Er hätte sie wesentlich lieber am Galgen gesehen und haderte mit dem Schicksal, dass er ihr Ableben nicht aus nächster Nähe hatte bezeugen dürfen. Als er jedoch hörte, dass es noch einen weiteren Entführer gab, von dem jede Spur fehlte, packte ihn eine Art wahnsinniger Erregung und der Gedanke, diesen dritten Mann aufzuspüren, wurde sichtbar zu einer fixen Idee.

Unaufhörlich schritt er den Raum auf und ab, knetete seine Hände und ließ seine Augen unruhig über den Boden wandern, als könne er direkt dort bereits den verschollenen dritten Entführer finden.

Die Frau war die Witwe des Bruders, der bei der Entführung ermordet worden war. Ihre Reaktion auf die Neuigkeiten war eigentlich nicht zu ergründen. Sie war noch nicht sehr alt, vielleicht Mitte dreißig, aber sie machte einen verhärmten Eindruck und ihr Gesicht entbehrte jeden Mienenspiels, es war völlig ausdruckslos und starr, auch nach dem, was der Marschall ihnen eröffnet hatte.

Marschall Reeves fühlte sich bereits mehr als unwohl in der Gegenwart dieser beiden, doch als der Reverend ihn dann auch noch inständig bat, ihn nach Colorado Springs begleiten zu dürfen, bereute er seinen Umweg vollends.

Vergeblich hatte er versucht, den Mann von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, hatte ihn gefragt, was es eigentlich für einen Sinn machte und ihm vor Augen gehalten, dass das alles seinen Schmerz nur erneut entfachen würde. Er hatte ihm hoch und heilig versprochen, ihm alles, was er in Erfahrung bringen konnte, selbst wieder mitzuteilen, aber alles Reden war vergeblich gewesen. Der Reverend wollte mit und verbieten konnte er es ihm schließlich nicht.

„Tja, also, wenn sie mir sagen könnten, wo ich hier ein Zimmer finde, in dem ich heute Nacht schlafen kann, wäre ich ihnen äußerst dankbar." Mit diesen Worten stand der Marschall auf und war bereit zu gehen. Der Reverend hielt inne und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Warum wollen wir nicht schon heute los? Es ist doch noch früh", fragte er verständnislos und fast ungeduldig.

Marschall Reeves spürte trotz allen Mitgefühls für das Schicksal dieses Mannes einen tiefen Unwillen gegenüber seinem Verhalten in sich aufsteigen.

„Ich habe mich für morgen angekündigt und es wäre nicht sehr höflich, diese Menschen so zu überfallen. Außerdem, vergessen sie bitte nicht, dass sie einiges durchgemacht haben. Falls sie tatsächlich mitkommen sollten, muss ich sie entschieden bitten, sich zurückzuhalten."

Es war ihm nicht ganz klar, ob der Reverend ihn verstanden hatte, denn er schaute ihn immer noch mit den gleichen weit aufgerissenen Augen an, wie zuvor.

Die Frau erhob sich jetzt und sagte mit einer Stimme, die genauso ausdruckslos war wie alles andere an ihr: „Drüben im Saloon vermieten sie manchmal ein Zimmer über Nacht. Für einen Marschall tun sie's bestimmt." Sie wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich bring sie hin, muss sowieso da vorbei."

Der Reverend sah sie aufgeregt an. „Du gehst schon?"

„Natürlich geh ich, was denn sonst."

„Aber du kommst doch morgen auch mit, nicht wahr?"

Der Marschall traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was hatte er sich da nur eingehandelt.

Die Frau drehte sich nicht einmal mehr um, als sie lapidar sagte: „Wenn du willst." Dann machte sie die Tür auf und ging hinaus. Der Marschall folgte ihr. Als er sich verabschieden wollte, sah er, dass der Reverend bereits wieder seine Bahnen durchs Zimmer lief und keine weitere Notiz von ihm nahm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

9.

„Kann ich sie mal sprechen, Hank?"

Der Barkeeper drehte sich beim Klang ihrer Stimme erstaunt um. Dass Michaela den Saloon betrat, kam äußerst selten vor, und wenn, dann hatte es immer einen speziellen Grund, der nichts aber auch gar nichts mit Vergnügen zu tun hatte.

Hank zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute belustigt auf Michaela herab, die sich offenkundig wie üblich an diesem Ort nicht besonders wohl fühlte.

„Klar. Kleiner Drink gefällig?" Hank grinste und deutete mit der Hand zu einem freien Tisch am Fenster, aber Michaela schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wir würden zu Grace rüber gehen und da einen Kaffee trinken", sagte Michaela.

Hanks Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Und das, obwohl unser letzter gemeinsamer Kaffee bei Grace nicht gerade ein Erfolg war? Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, dass sie nach etwa zwei Minuten davon gestürmt sind."

Michaela konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Keine Angst, Hank", entgegnete sie ihm, „diesmal bleibe ich. Außerdem sind wir nicht allein, Wenona wartet dort auf uns."

Hanks Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal ernster. „Sie haben ihr doch nichts gesagt, oder?" fragte er Michaela beunruhigt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es geht um etwas anderes. Aber davon abgesehen muss sie das mit dem Telegramm auch erfahren."

Hank runzelte die Stirn und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen seine Jacke. Michaela war mit energischen Schritten bereits voraus gegangen.

Draußen liefen sie Dorothy über den Weg, die die neueste Ausgabe der Gazette raus in den Kasten legte.

„Dorothy", rief Michaela der Freundin zu, die sich zu ihr umdrehte und zuerst freundlich lächeln wollte, dann jedoch etwas zurückhaltender wurde, als sie sah, dass Michaela sozusagen in Begleitung von Hank war. Sie hatte nach wie vor nichts für diesen Mann übrig, der Cloud Dancing übel mitgespielt und der sie für ihr Verhältnis zu dem Indianer verachtet hatte.

Daran hatte auch die Tatsache nichts geändert, dass Hank sich nach seiner Rettung durchaus auch bei Cloud Dancing, genau wie bei allen anderen, für seine Hilfe bedankt hatte. Sie konnte trotzdem nicht sehen, dass er sich großartig geändert hatte. Und sie bereute es auch nicht, dass hauptsächlich sie es gewesen war, die Wenona über Hanks Gesinnung bezüglich der Indianer aufgeklärt hatte.

„Sagtest du nicht, du erwartest Cloud Dancing heute noch?" fragte Michaela sie.

„Ja, stimmt", erwiderte Dorothy, wobei sie Hank absichtlich ignorierte.

„Könntest du ihn bitten, im Café vorbeizuschauen. Ich muss ihn etwas fragen."

„Natürlich", sagte Dorothy und fühlte sich bestätigt, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln Hanks erstaunten Blick wahrnahm.

„Danke", sagte Michaela nur und ging weiter durch die Gasse zum Café.

„Sie haben doch wohl nicht gemeint, dass der Indianer zu uns kommt", bemerkte Hank, der seine Schritte beschleunigt und sie eingeholt hatte.

Michaela blieb stehen und sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Sie lernen nie etwas dazu, was?" sie stemmte die Arme in die Seite. „Doch, ich hab gemeint, dass Cloud Dancing zu uns kommt, ich brauche seine Hilfe. Oder vielleicht…_wir._ Und jetzt sollten sie sich beherrschen, mit dem was sie sagen, denn da drüben sitzt Wenona, und wenn sie sich ganz kurz erinnern wollen, sie ist durchaus auch eine Indianerin."

„Nur eine halbe", murmelte Hank starrköpfig, aber nachdem ihm Michaela noch einen erbosten Blick zugeworfen hatte, sagte er „Schon gut, schon gut" und war still.

Wenona hatte sie bereits gesehen und lächelte zaghaft, als sie an ihren Tisch kamen. Michaela setzte sich ihr gegenüber und Hank neben sie. Ein paar Sekunden lang klopfte Wenonas Herz etwas heftiger, aber sie beruhigte sich rasch wieder und widerstand auch dem inneren Drang, weiter von ihm weg zu rücken. Stattdessen sah sie Michaela erwartungsvoll an und sagte:

„Worüber wollten sie mit uns reden?"

Michaela räusperte sich. Sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Irgendwie fand sie es doch etwas schwierig, ausgerechnet mit Hank, der sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und sie wie immer mit leicht ironischem Blick betrachtete, über derart persönliche Dinge zu reden. Doch vielleicht waren sie ja letztlich weniger persönlich als sie dachte, und sie fühlte, dass es wichtig war, darüber zu sprechen.

„Sie haben doch gestern gesagt, sie hätten Schlafprobleme, Hank", begann sie zögernd. Hank sah nun etwas verlegen zur Seite und Wenona schmunzelte.

„Nun, jedenfalls", fuhr Michaela dessen ungeachtet fort, „ich habe welche. Das heißt,… ich habe manchmal Albträume, eigentlich immer denselben, und in letzter Zeit hab ich ihn häufiger und", sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „intensiver."

Hank sah sie wieder an, diesmal ernst und ohne jede Ironie im Blick, doch er sagte nichts und schien sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Wenona jedoch sah Michaela tief in die Augen und sagte leise: „Bei mir ist es genauso." Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann wandte sich Michaela an Hank.

„Hank?"

Sein Blick wurde hart und verschlossen. „Ich habe keine Albträume, falls sie das meinen."

Michaela sah ihn ungläubig an, aber sie insistierte diesmal nicht, sondern erzählte von ihrem Albtraum. Wenonas Augen wurden immer größer, und als Michaela fertig war, atmete sie schwer, und ihre Stimme schwankte leicht, als sie sagte: „Ich träume genau das gleiche, nur dass mich in meinem Traum irgendjemand hindert, das Gewehr zu holen und mich festhält, und ich kann nichts tun, um…". Ihre Stimme brach ab, und sie drehte ihren Kopf weg.

Hank schwieg noch immer, aber seine innere Anspannung war überdeutlich. Er war es schließlich gewesen, der damals an diesen Baum gefesselt war, der Todesangst gehabt hatte und verzweifelt versucht hatte, irgendwie Haltung zu bewahren, obwohl er am liebsten um sein Leben geschrien hätte und es nur nicht getan hatte, um die Demütigung nicht noch größer zu machen. Er hatte dieses Gefühl nur allzu deutlich in Erinnerung. Und er wollte ganz sicher nicht darüber reden. Mit niemandem.

Er fühlte erneut Michaelas Augen auf sich ruhen. Gleich würde sie wieder anfangen.

„Hank, ich weiß…"

„Ich hab es ihnen gerade gesagt, ich habe keine solchen Träume", brüllte er sie an, so dass sie erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Was wollen sie von mir hören?" fuhr er in fast unveränderter Lautstärke fort, „dass ich nachts im Schlaf winsele, weil ich träume, dass sie mich am Ende doch skalpiert haben, dass mich die Angst von damals noch heute verfolgt? So ist es aber nicht, Michaela." Er war jetzt völlig außer sich und nicht zu bremsen.

„Wenn sie es genau wissen wollen: Ja, ich hatte Angst, eine so verdammte Angst, wie sie es sich vielleicht gar nicht vorstellen können. Aber es ist vorbei. Nichts von dem verfolgt mich heute noch, ob sie es glauben oder nicht."

Er hatte in seiner Rage nicht gemerkt, dass Wenona ihm die Hand auf den Arm gelegt hatte. Er stand auf und verließ das Cafe, doch Wenona lief hinter ihm her.

„Hank, warte", rief sie und hatte ihn in der Gasse eingeholt. Er hielt inne und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand. Als sie ihm gegenüberstand und ihn mit großen, bestürzten Augen, in denen Tränen blitzten, ansah, war plötzlich alles weg. Er strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sagte mit leiser, belegter Stimme: „Es stimmt nicht, dass ich nie von damals träume, aber es ist kein Albtraum. Manchmal … manchmal träume ich davon, wie wir uns damals geküsst haben."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

10.

_Nie hatte ihn eine Frau so angezogen, wie Michaela. Sie war für ihn fast unwirklich perfekt: Klug, warmherzig, lebendig, engagiert und noch dazu wunderschön. Alles hätte er dafür gegeben, mit ihr zusammen sein zu können, nur eines nicht, seine Freundschaft mit Sully, mit dem sie unglücklicherweise verheiratet war. Seine Gefühle hatten ihn fast zerrissen, und er hatte mit übermenschlicher Kraft gegen sie angekämpft, wissend, dass das der einzige Liebesbeweis an sie sein durfte._

_Es hatte ihn so viel Überwindung gekostet nach Monaten, die er damit verbracht hatte, sie aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, wieder nach Colorado Springs zurückzukehren, um ihr bei der Suche nach Sully zu helfen. Aber er hätte es sich nie verzeihen können, wenn er in diesem Moment nicht für seinen Freund da gewesen wäre. _

_Er hatte nicht vorgehabt zu bleiben, er war einfach in einen Strudel von Ereignissen geraten, die verhinderten, dass er die Stadt wieder verließ. Er musste gegen Hank zur Sheriffwahl antreten, ebenfalls wieder, um Sully zu helfen, und schließlich hatte er irgendwann die Stadt als sein Zuhause empfunden. Er hatte Verantwortung übernommen und irgendwie gelernt, damit umzugehen, diese Frau, die ihm nach wie vor mehr als jeder andere Mensch bedeutet hatte, täglich zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er sie niemals würde haben können, sich sogar den leisesten Gedanken daran verbieten musste._

_Und dann hatte sich plötzlich alles geändert. Gerade als er die schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens hinter sich gebracht hatte, als Michaela in der Hand der brutalsten Kidnapper war, die man sich vorstellen konnte, und er seine große Angst um sie auch noch unterdrücken musste, gerade da schien sich wie durch ein Wunder eine neue Tür in seinem Leben aufzutun._

_Als er Wenona zum ersten Mal sah, hatte Hank sie in seinen Armen gehalten. Er hatte nichts über sie gewusst, er hatte ihr Gesicht nicht einmal richtig gesehen und trotzdem hatte er auf Anhieb etwas gespürt, er konnte es nicht erklären, es war wie Magie._

_Als er sie jedoch zum ersten Mal die Klinik verlassen sah, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er ihre Geschichte bereits gekannt, hatte er gewusst, dass ihn die Gedanken an diese Frau bis in seine Träume verfolgen würden. Dass er Michaela dabei zunehmend vergaß, war ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt, er konnte sich plötzlich völlig unverkrampft mit ihr unterhalten und musste nie mehr ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Sully haben._

_Hank war das einzige Problem und hätte sich herausgestellt, dass die beiden ein Paar waren oder dass Wenona an ihm hing oder er an ihr, dann hätte er seine eigenen Gefühle wieder einmal gebremst, darin war er schließlich gut. Doch Wenona, was auch immer Michaela über ihre Beziehung erzählen mochte, hatte sich von Hank distanziert, und dieser hatte nicht einmal den kleinen Finger gerührt, um daran etwas zu ändern. Sie schienen ihm nicht mehr als Freunde zu sein, verbunden durch eine gemeinsame schreckliche Erinnerung. Und Michaelas Meinung darüber resultierte sicher daraus, dass sie diese Erinnerung mit den beiden teilte. Das musste sie wohl blind machen für die Tatsachen: Wenona wollte keinen Mann wie Hank, und Hank wollte sich nicht binden; würden sie sich wirklich lieben, wie Michaela immer behauptete, würde das alles doch keine Rolle spielen. Liebe war nichts Kompliziertes. Wenn man jemanden liebte gab es kein wenn und aber, keine Bedingungen, keine Bedenken. Nichts konnte einen dann aufhalten, gar nichts. _

_Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Hoffnungen er sich machen konnte, ob er ihr irgendetwas bedeutete, ob sie überhaupt bereit war, sich auf so etwas wie eine Beziehung einzulassen, nach allem, was sie erlebt hatte. Er wagte nicht ihre Freundlichkeit zu deuten und ließ seinen Gedanken nicht allzu freien Lauf, denn wie schwierig es war, sie wieder einfangen zu müssen, hatte er schmerzlich erlebt. _

_Nur manchmal, ganz selten, meist dann, wenn er Michaela und Wenona zusammen sah, fragte er sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch der willkommene Ersatz für die andere Frau war, die er nicht haben konnte. Und noch bevor diese Frage wirklich Gestalt annehmen konnte, brachte er sie in seinem Kopf zum Zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase. _

_In seinen Träumen wusste er, wo er sein wollte, doch es war nur so, dass er sich kaum je an einen von ihnen erinnerte, wenn er aufwachte…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

11.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Hank sich dazu überwunden hatte, an den Tisch im Café zurückzukehren. Und eigentlich hatte er es nur getan, weil Wenona ihn an der Hand gefasst hatte, um ihn sanft wieder zurückzuziehen und er sie nicht loslassen wollte.

Sie hatte eine eigentümliche Macht über ihn. Sie musste ihn nur ansehen und er offenbarte ihr seine Seele, sie brauchte nur seine Hand zu ergreifen und er wäre ihr wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende der Welt gefolgt. Aber das eigentümlichste an all dem war, dass er sich dabei wohl fühlte. Warum brachte er es nur nicht fertig, sie festzuhalten?

Als sie an den Tisch zu Michaela zurückkehrten, herrschte ein paar Momente lang peinliches Schweigen, bis Michaela irgendwann das Wort ergriff.

„Hören sie, Hank, es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie überfahren habe, das wollte ich nicht. Vielleicht war mir tatsächlich nicht bewusst, dass das alles für sie noch wesentlich schlimmer gewesen sein muss."

„Schon gut, Michaela. Es war wohl für jeden von uns schlimm, aber sie müssen darüber reden und ich nicht, das ist alles."

„Ich will nicht einfach nur darüber reden. Darum geht es nicht."

„Worum dann?"

„Träume bedeuten etwas, Hank", erklärte Wenona, doch sofort fiel ihr ein, was er ihr nur wenige Minuten zuvor anvertraut hatte. Verlegen wandte sie den Blick ab und wurde sich mit einem Mal bewusst, dass sie immer noch seine Hand festhielt. Sie wollte ihn loslassen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Es war seine Art, ihr zu antworten, zu zeigen, dass er durchaus wusste, dass seine Träume eine Bedeutung hatten.

Michaela beobachtete die beiden, wie sie es so oft tat. Sie liebten sich. So einfach war das. Und so schwierig.

Manchmal wollte sie Hank schütteln, vielleicht hatte sich in seinem Kopf ja nur etwas verhakt, das sich lösen musste, … oder in seinem Herzen. Wie konnte man sich nur so hartnäckig weigern, einfach glücklich zu sein und den Menschen glücklich zu machen, den man liebte.

Hank spürte einmal mehr Michaelas inquisitorischen Blick auf sich ruhen, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er in gewisser Weise froh, als er hinter ihrem Rücken Cloud Dancing auf ihren Tisch zukommen sah.

Der Indianer näherte sich ihnen mit freundlichem Gesicht, auch Hanks Anwesenheit änderte daran nichts.

Wenona jedoch begann zu strahlen. Sie hatte eine ungeheure Hochachtung vor dem Medizinmann, und wann immer sie ihm begegnete, fühlte sie eine Wärme wie bei keinem anderen Menschen, als hätte sie mit ihm ein Stück Heimat zurückbekommen, ein Stück ihrer selbst. Hank würde diesen Teil von ihr nie verstehen, dachte sie oft, und deshalb war alles so, wie es nun einmal war, und so würde es auch bleiben.

Nachdem er die beiden Frauen herzlich begrüßt hatte, setzte sich Cloud Dancing ans Kopfende des Tisches. Hank hatte sich zu einem kurzen Nicken herabgelassen, dass der Indianer ebenso knapp erwiderte, bevor er sich Michaela zuwandte.

„Dorothy sagte mir, dass sie mich sprechen wollen?"

„Ja, Cloud Dancing. Und zwar brauche ich ihren Rat. Das heißt, _wir_ brauchen ihren Rat."

„Ich nicht", widersprach Hank trotzig, „halten sie mich da raus."

Michaela warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu und korrigierte sich: „Also schön: Wenona und ich brauchen ihren Rat."

„Dann wäre es vielleicht besser, wir wären unter uns", meinte Cloud Dancing, ohne Hank anzusehen.

„Es betrifft ihn aber auch", schaltete sich Wenona rasch ein, „auch wenn er das vielleicht nicht glaubt."

„Würdet ihr bitte aufhören, über mich zu reden, als wäre ich nicht hier", beschwerte sich Hank.

„Ja, wenn sie sich entschieden haben, ob sie hier sein _wollen_ oder nicht", wies ihn Michaela zurecht.

Hank war kurz davor, erneut aufzustehen und zu gehen, doch er blieb; ob letztlich aus Neugier oder einfach nur, um weiter neben Wenona zu sitzen, hätte er selbst nicht sagen können.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was Michaela als Antwort genügte. Sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter und begann ohne weiteres Zögern damit, Cloud Dancing von ihren Träumen zu erzählen, die sie immer wieder und in letzter Zeit sogar noch häufiger und intensiver heimsuchten. Auch Wenona erzählte von ihren Träumen, die denen von Michaela ähnelten, bis auf den Umstand, dass die Perspektive natürlich eine andere war.

Cloud Dancing hörte ruhig zu, ohne die Erzählungen zu unterbrechen, und als sie beendet waren, runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn und meinte: „Wir Indianer glauben, dass das, was in Träumen passiert genauso real ist, wie das, was wir die Wirklichkeit nennen, nur dass es eine andere Form von Wirklichkeit ist."

„Ach, und wieso sitze ich dann hier?" fragte Hank geringschätzig mit ironisch hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Hank!" Michaela wurde nun ernsthaft wütend.

„Ist doch wahr", beharrte er starrsinnig.

Cloud Dancing jedoch lächelte nur milde und fuhr fort, ohne auf Hank weiter einzugehen.

„Träume sagen etwas über die Vergangenheit oder die Gegenwart oder die Zukunft. Die Vergangenheit hat sich Gott sei Dank anders abgespielt. Wenn aber etwas Vergangenes in einem Traum anders dargestellt wird, als es tatsächlich war, kann das bedeuten, dass irgendetwas noch nicht beendet oder etwas nicht im Gleichgewicht ist. Das kann die Gegenwart betreffen oder die Zukunft. Es kann eine Warnung sein oder auch nur eine Mahnung."

„Dass etwas noch nicht beendet ist?" wiederholte Michaela alarmiert. Cloud Dancings Antwort war nicht im Entferntesten das, was sie erwartet hatte.

Cloud Dancing sah sie nur an und wartete ab.

„Aber könnte es nicht einfach nur sein, dass …dass….", Michaela suchte die richtigen Worte, „dass einfach nur die Ängste von damals in unseren Träumen wieder aufleben und das zeigen, wovor wir Angst hatten?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist das, was in den Träumen passiert, aber warum es passiert, ist etwas anderes. Träume teilen uns eine Botschaft mit, eine tiefere Wirklichkeit als die, die uns offenbar wird, wenn wir wach sind."

„Eine tiefere Wirklichkeit?" wiederholte Michaela fassungslos. „Welche Wirklichkeit?"

„Wie gesagt, es könnte heißen, dass etwas zwar abgeschlossen scheint, es aber nicht ist."

„Heißt das, diese beiden Mistkerle stehen aus ihren Gräbern auf und führen zu Ende, was sie angefangen haben", fragte Hank und es sollte lässig und spöttisch klingen, doch irgendwie verrutschte ihm die Stimme und offenbarte jedem, der ihn sehr genau kannte, ein Gefühl der Beunruhigung.

„Sicher nicht", erwiderte Cloud Dancing und sah den Barkeeper zum ersten Mal lange und direkt an, „ich kann leider auch nicht mehr dazu sagen."

„Warum", ließ sich plötzlich Wenona vernehmen, „warum, haben nur Dr. Mike und ich diese Träume und Hank nicht".

Cloud Dancing überlegte und sagte dann: „Wir träumen das, was wir zulassen, und wir empfangen die Botschaften, die wir bereit sind zu empfangen. Aber manchmal sind Träume einfach nur dazu da, uns Trost zu spenden."

Hank wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Hörte sich das Gefasel dieses Indianers an. Was wusste der schon?

Und dann dachte er an das Telegramm, das Sully erhalten hatte und das diesen Marschall ankündigte. Es stimmte, es war noch nicht vorbei. Und wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, schien Michaela die gleichen Gedanken zu haben. Sie sah ihn an, und er wusste, dass sie es Wenona gleich sagen würde. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?

„Wann werden diese Träume aufhören, Cloud Dancing?" fragte Wenona.

„Dann, wenn sie nicht mehr gebraucht werden", antwortete der Medizinmann ruhig.

Wenona zögerte mit ihrer nächsten Frage: „Und was kommt nach den Träumen?"

Cloud Dancing lächelte: „Das Leben, Wenona."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

12.

Michaela saß in ihrem Lehnstuhl, und vor ihr auf dem Teppich spielte Katie mit Brian und sprang quietschend auf ihm herum. Brian musste immer ‚toter Mann' spielen, den Katie wach zu kitzeln versuchte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie es geschafft hatte und Brian sich unter ihren kleinen Krabbelfingern prustend wand, brach sie in schallendes, gackerndes Kleinmädchengelächter aus und schaute hoch zu ihrer Ma, um sicherzugehen, dass ihr Erfolg auch gebührende Beachtung fand. Michaela lächelte sie jedes Mal an und genoss jedes einzelne fröhliche Lachen ihrer Kinder, genoss ihre unbeschwerte Freude am Leben. Und sie war erfüllt von Dankbarkeit dafür, dass sie das erleben durfte. Ohne Wenona wäre das nicht der Fall. Womöglich wäre sie noch am Leben, aber es wäre ein Leben ohne Wert. Sie hätte niemals verwinden können, wenn das, wovon sie nachts träumte, wahr geworden wäre. Sie wäre zerstört.

Sully hatte ihr von dieser Frau in Denver erzählt, Melissa St.Claire, die dieses Schicksal tatsächlich erlitten hatte und deren Leben nur noch ein Schatten war.

Michaela konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was aus ihr geworden wäre und nicht nur aus ihr, aus Sully, den Kindern. Die Tat hätte letztlich die ganze Stadt beeinflusst.

Sie hatten versucht, alles zu verdrängen, etwas Gutes aus all dem Bösen entstehen zu lassen, Wenona eine Heimat zu geben, ein Leben, das sie schon so lange verdient hatte.

Sie hatten nie erwähnt, wie ihre Rettung genau zustande gekommen war. Wenonas Part hatten sie ausgeklammert, als sie den Marschall in Denver von den Ereignissen unterrichtet hatten. Sie hatten gedacht, es sei am besten so, am einfachsten. Und jetzt… Sie hätten es wissen müssen.

Was hatte Cloud Dancing gesagt? Etwas schien abgeschlossen, war es aber nicht. Es stimmte, es war nicht abgeschlossen. Und Wenona war bereit, dem nun ein Ende zu machen.

Sie hatten es ihr gesagt, dort, in Graces Café, dass Marschall Reeves auf dem Weg nach Colorado Springs sei, und dass er, ausgerechnet durch Melissa St.Claire, von dem dritten Entführer erfahren hatte.

Hank hatte vorgeschlagen, zu behaupten, dass es in ihrem Fall nur zwei waren. Möglicherweise hätte dieser dritte Entführer von den anderen beiden schon vorher ermordet worden sein können. Und dann sollten sie bei ihrer Version bleiben, dass Sully und der Suchtrupp sie gerettet hätten.

Wenona wollte das nicht. „Dann wird es nie zu Ende sein, Hank. Die Träume werden nicht aufhören." - „Zum Teufel mit den Träumen", hatte er geantwortet und damit in einem einzigen Satz offenbart, wie groß seine Gefühle für Wenona waren und wie wenig er gleichzeitig ihre indianische Denkweise verstand. Sie war nicht darauf eingegangen, sondern hatte Michaela gesagt, dass sie wolle, dass der Marshall, die Wahrheit erführe, und dass sie sich ihm stellen würde. Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem Hank endgültig aus dem Café gestürmt war.

Michaela seufzte tief in Erinnerung daran, und Sully, der in diesem Augenblick zu ihr trat und ihr eine Tasse Tee brachte, fragte, woran sie gedacht hatte. Sie erzählte es ihm, während er sich neben sie auf den Boden setzte und ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Wenona ist sehr mutig", meinte er, lehnte sich leicht gegen ihre Beine und wimmelte spielerisch Katie ab, die der Meinung war, dass ein zweiter ‚toter Mann' den Spaß wahrscheinlich noch erhöhen würde. Brian, der spürte, dass seine Eltern sich einen Augenblick ungestört unterhalten wollten, nahm Katie an der Hand und meinte, als Belohnung dafür, dass sie ihn so oft von den Toten aufgeweckt hätte, würde er ihr nun eine Geschichte vorlesen. „Jaaaaaa", schrie die Kleine begeistert, als wäre das tatsächlich ihr innigster Wunsch gewesen, auf den sie nur nicht früher gekommen war und ließ sich von ihrem großen Bruder an der Hand nach oben führen.

Michaela erzählte Sully nun auch von Cloud Dancing und was er über ihre Träume gesagt hatte.

„'Träume sind eine Form der Realität' hat er gemeint", sagte Michaela und strich Sully geistesabwesend durchs Haar, „glaubst du das?" Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fragte sie ihn plötzlich: „Wovon träumst du, Sully?" Er hatte gerade ihre Hand genommen und wollte sie an seine Lippen führen, aber sie zog sie im gleichen Augenblick zurück, um sich im Stuhl zurechtzusetzen. Er konnte sich nicht auf ihre Frage konzentrieren, denn ihre Beine schlugen ihm unruhig gegen den Rücken. Er drehte sich um und sah Michaela mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn aufrecht in ihrem Sessel sitzen. Ihre innere Unruhe spiegelte sich in ihrer gesamten Körperhaltung wieder.

„Wovon ich träume?" fragte er nach und setzte sich ihr nun gegenüber. „Ich weiß nicht, ich träume nicht sehr viel, oder zumindest vergesse ich es meistens." Sie sah ihn unvermindert direkt und fragend an. Er vergaß es? Dann schien sein Leben wohl im Lot zu sein, nach Cloud Dancing zu urteilen. Oder wollte er nicht darüber reden, wie Hank. Waren Träume für Männer etwas so Intimes, dass sie nichts darüber erzählen wollten. Sie stellte ihm diese Frage und bei der Erwähnung Hanks, verdüsterten sich Sullys Gesichtszüge.

„Vergleichst du mich jetzt schon mit Hank?", fragte er unwirsch.

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt", erwiderte Michaela konsterniert.

Sully erwiderte nichts. Natürlich hatte sie das nicht gesagt. Er tat ihr Unrecht, das wusste er. Sie stellte ihm eine harmlose Frage, und er reagierte gereizt darauf, warum wusste er selbst nicht. Er hatte in letzter Zeit ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, er verdrängte es, weil es etwas war, das nicht sein konnte, etwas, das es vorher noch nie gegeben hatte. Er weigerte sich diesen Gedanken in seinem Kopf auszusprechen, doch hätte er es getan, hätte er sich sagen müssen, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihm und Michaela stand. Nichts Gewaltiges, nichts, das ihre Ehe auch nur im Mindesten gefährden konnte, aber es war da, bohrend, nagend, und er wusste nicht, was es war und wie er es aus der Welt räumen konnte, er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie es auch wahrnahm.

Er ging zu ihr hin, kniete neben ihr nieder und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie lehnte sich ihm entgegen, und sie verweilten ein paar Sekunden in dieser Umarmung und doch fühlte es sich merkwürdig an, leidenschaftslos, nicht mehr als ein bloßes Sich-bemühen. Irgendwann stand Michaela auf, lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und meinte, sie sei sehr müde und müsse nun ins Bett. Sully verstand die Botschaft sofort. Er würde hier unten warten, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Er setzte sich in den Sessel und dachte nach. Was träumte er eigentlich? Warum war er ständig so gereizt, wenn es um Hank ging? Waren sie nicht damals Seite an Seite durch den Wald hinter diesem Verbrecher her gerannt? Und als er gehört hatte, was er für Michaela getan hatte, wie er sich verhalten hatte, war er ihm da nicht dankbar gewesen? Aber immer hatte er das Gefühl, dass Michaela ihm nicht alles erzählte; nicht, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte, aber dass sie ihn unabsichtlich ausschloss, weil sie nicht die gleichen Erfahrungen teilten. Die teilte sie mit Hank und Wenona. Und dann war da noch ihre vehemente Weigerung, einzusehen, dass die beiden nie ein Paar werden würden, ihre Weigerung, Daniel in irgendeiner Weise zu unterstützen.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Michaela vielmehr das Leben anderer lebte, als ihr eigenes, und in letztere Zeit war dieser Wesenszug besonders ausgeprägt. Es war, als würde sie Wenonas Leben leben. Und Sully fand keinen Weg zu ihr.

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde ging er nach oben. Michaela lag im Bett und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sie sah so rührend aus, wenn sie schlief, fast wie ein junges Mädchen. Er sehnte sich nach ihr. Er betrachtete sie eine Weile und legte sich dann so leise wie möglich neben sie. Vom beruhigenden Rhythmus ihres Atems eingelullt, schlief er nach wenigen Minuten ein…

Michaela schlief noch mehrere Stunden so ruhig, doch dann fand diese Ruhe erneut ihr jähes Ende…

Sie war wieder da. Im Wald, bei der Eiche. Wieder hielten sie ein paar kräftige Arme fest. Wieder war da der Mann mit dem Messer und trat auf den Mann, der hilflos gefesselt am Baum stand, zu. Sie bettelte und schrie, und sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Sie hörte die Todesschreie des gepeinigten Opfers, das Lachen des Mörders, sah das Blut, und es hörte nicht auf. Es hörte einfach nicht auf.

Sie wand sich in den Armen des anderen. Sie wollte, dass es aufhörte. Irgendwie. Und dann drehte sich der Mann mit dem Messer zu ihr um. Widerlich grinsend. Und ihre Schreie erstarben. Es war nicht Cass. Es war jemand anderes. Jemand, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Er gab den Blick frei auf den sterbenden Mann, und im gleichen Moment als sie ihn sah, war ihr, als würde sie von tausend Messern gleichzeitig durchbohrt und ihr Herz würde verbrennen. Sie war verstummt für den kurzen Augenblick in dem sie hoffte, sie würde mit ihm sterben. Doch dann machte sie sich Luft, und sie schrie seinen Namen, als könnte sie ihn mit der Inbrunst ihrer Verzweiflung wieder erwecken: „SULLYYYYYYYY"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

13.

_Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, selbst als sie bereits hellwach war, ließ sie sich nicht beruhigen, nicht einmal in den Arm nehmen._

_Sie konnte es ihm nicht erklären, konnte nicht mit ihm reden, ihn nicht berühren, ihn nicht einmal ansehen. Und gleichzeitig wollte sie nichts mehr, als seine Nähe spüren. Als würden zwei unsichtbare Kräfte sie gleichzeitig zu ihm hin und von ihm weg ziehen._

_Er wusste nicht, warum sie ihr Gesicht von ihm abwandte, warum sie diesmal nicht aufhören wollte, zu schluchzen, warum sie ihn von sich stieß. Würde sich jetzt doch alles wiederholen? Würde es wieder so sein wie damals nach dem Attentat. Aber warum jetzt erst? Warum so lange danach. Und warum war es in dieser Nacht so anders, als in den Nächten davor._

_Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was sie gesehen hatte. Dass es diesmal nicht Hank sondern er war, der an diesem Baum vor ihren Augen gestorben war. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Es war so wirklich gewesen, mehr als je zuvor. Ihr Herz klopfte so heftig, dass sie dachte, es würde sie zerreißen. Warum? Warum? Warum, war dieser Traum so anders gewesen, so gleich und so anders._

_Er wusste nicht, wie er sie berühren sollte. Sie war ihm so fremd wie nie zuvor, und er erschrak über diesen Gedanken. Sie konnte ihm nicht fremd sein, er liebte sie, in jedem Augenblick seines Lebens liebte er sie, und es brach ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen. _

_Er hob die Hand, die er hatte fallen lassen, als sie ihn von sich gedrängt hatte. Als hätte er sie noch nie berührt, als wäre ihre Haut etwas, woran er sich vielleicht verbrennen konnte, ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über ihren Arm gleiten, den sie um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte. _

_Sie konnte ihm nicht entgegen kommen, so sehr sie es auch wollte. Sie spürte ihn und konnte nicht entscheiden, ob sie seine Nähe zulassen wollte oder nicht. _

_Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte…_

_Sie konnte es ihm nicht erklären…_

_Draußen erklang der erste Donnerschlag, das Gewitter, das sich am Tag zuvor angekündigt hatte, war endlich da._

_Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn an. Im kurzen Lichtschein eines Blitzes erkannten sie einander wieder._

_Es kommt näher, Sully. Er konnte sie nicht hören, denn sie formte diese Worte nur in Gedanken. Sie hätte ihm nicht erklären können, was sie bedeuteten; es waren Worte, die ihr auf die gleiche Weise begegneten wie dieser Traum. Ungebeten, aber dennoch klar._

_Vielleicht würde sie später mit ihm reden können, nicht jetzt. _

_Sie stand nicht auf, wie sie es sonst immer tat nach ihren Träumen. Sie ging nicht vor die Tür. Draußen tobte das Gewitter…_

_Langsam schob sie ihren Körper näher an seinen, ebenso langsam wagte er es, die Arme um sie zu legen._

_Vielleicht konnte er später mit ihr reden. Jetzt wollte er sie nur festhalten._

_Halt mich. Halt mich einfach nur. Halt mich…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

14.

Das Gewitter in der Nacht hatte zwar die Luft gereinigt, doch es waren immer noch dunkle Wolken am Himmel. Die Stadt wirkte mehr als ungemütlich bei einem solchen Wetter. Die ungepflasterten Straßen verwandelten sich in reine Schlammpfade, die die Bewohner tunlichst mieden. Alle waren nur hektisch darauf bedacht, möglichst schnell und auf kürzestem Wege ihre Erledigungen zu verrichten oder besser gleich zu Hause zu bleiben. Selbst in Graces Café herrschte gähnende Leere. Wer Colorado Springs an einem solchen Tag einen Besuch abstattete, konnte wenig von dem Charme erkennen, den die kleine Stadt und ihre schöne Umgebung an anderen Tagen auszustrahlen vermochte.

Doch der Besucher, der an diesem trüben Nachmittag ankam, interessierte sich nicht großartig dafür, welchen Eindruck die Stadt machte. Das Wetter passte genau zu Marschall Reeves Stimmung. Er hatte den Mantelkragen hochgeschlagen und den Kopf tief zwischen die Schultern gezogen, als er mit düsterer Miene vor Brays Laden Halt machte. Aber es war nicht nur die kalte Luft und der leichte Nieselregen, der wieder eingesetzt hatte, wovor er sich schützen wollte, vielmehr schien es, als wollte er sich auf diese Weise von seinen beiden Begleitern abschirmen, die nun ebenfalls ihre Pferde zum Stehen brachten. Im Gegensatz zu ihm stiegen sie jedoch nicht ab. Sie sahen sich aber auch nicht um, wie Fremde es normalerweise taten, und sie unterhielten sich nicht miteinander. Sie saßen beide nur da, schwiegen und starrten mehr oder weniger vor sich hin.

Der Marshall jedoch betrat eilig den Laden. Loren sah sofort den Stern, der an seinen Mantel geheftet war, und er wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Natürlich hatte Jake ihn darüber informiert, dass der Marschall aus Denver kommen wollte, um Nachforschungen nach dem dritten Entführer anzustellen. Und Loren fühlte sich dabei genauso unbehaglich, wie alle anderen.

Noch am Morgen hatten sie darüber geredet, dass er heute irgendwann eintreffen würde und die vorherrschende Meinung war, bei der Aussage, die Hank vorgeschlagen hatte, zu bleiben. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist das sowieso viel glaubhafter als das, was wirklich passiert ist. Wer kann sich schon vorstellen, dass ein Mensch wie Wenona an solchen Verbrechen beteiligt gewesen sein soll", hatte Loren gemeint, „und außerdem war sie das ja eigentlich auch gar nicht", hatte er noch hinzugefügt. Auch Jake stand auf diesem Standpunkt. Dorothy ebenfalls. Daniel hatte geschwiegen. Als Sheriff konnte er schlecht etwas unternehmen, was im Grunde gegen das Gesetz war, doch alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken, dass Wenona sich freiwillig dem Marschall stellte, was sie, und das betonte Michaela noch einmal, fest entschlossen war zu tun. Matthew, der ebenfalls bei der kleinen Versammlung in Lorens Laden anwesend war und der sich gut genug im Gesetz auskannte, um eine fundierte Meinung zu vertreten, hatte unumwunden erklärt, dass Wenona kaum eine Chance auf einen Freispruch haben dürfte, falls sie vor Gericht käme. Das, was Michaela und Hank für sie aussagen konnten, würde allenfalls ein milderes Urteil bewirken.

„Und was wäre das?" hatte Jake gefragt. Matthew hatte gemeint, so genau könne er das nicht sagen, aber mit bis zu zehn Jahren könne man auf jeden Fall rechnen.

Zehn Jahre…

Der Marschall ging geradewegs auf Loren zu, der ihm mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Widerwillen entgegensah.

„Verzeihen sie, Mister…", sagte der Mann aus Denver, der Loren bereits in den ersten Sekunden erheblichen Respekt einflößte. Auf die gleiche Weise hatte er seinerzeit auch Sully, Jake und Preston beeindruckt. Seine stattliche Erscheinung gepaart mit einem selbstsicheren Auftreten, das seinesgleichen suchte und seine zwar nicht unfreundliche aber direkte und sachliche Art mit Menschen umzugehen, machten es einem unmöglich keine Achtung vor ihm zu haben.

„Ich bin Marshall Reeves aus Denver, und ich suche ein Hotel, wo ich meine beiden Begleiter vorerst unterbringen kann."

„Begleiter?" platzte Loren verblüfft heraus, bevor er sich bremsen konnte.

Der Marshall sah ihn zunächst erstaunt an, dann jedoch machte er sich klar, dass dieser Laden wohl der Hauptumschlagplatz für alle Art von Gerüchten und Neuigkeiten sein musste, wie es wahrscheinlich in den meisten Städten nicht anders war. Und mit Sicherheit hatte der Ladenbesitzer längst von seiner Ankunft erfahren. So groß war Colorado Springs nun wirklich nicht.

„Tja", seufzte der Marschall und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinem Unmut über seine unwillkommenen Weggefährten, den er bislang in sich hineingefressen hatte, zu äußern, „die beiden Leute da draußen. Ich hab sie nicht eingeladen mitzukommen, aber sie sind ausgesprochen an meinen Ermittlungen interessiert. Und was sollte ich da machen?"

Loren nickte verständnisvoll, obwohl er tatsächlich kein Wort verstand. Wer war das, den der Marschall da mitgebracht hatte? Ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es nicht schlecht wäre, wenn er etwas Näheres in Erfahrung bringen könnte. Und so beschloss er, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen.

„Sie sind wegen Dr. Quinn hier, stimmt's?" fragte er ohne Umschweife und der Marschall nickte: „Ja, wegen des Entführungsfalls Quinn/Lawson, um genau zu sein. Aber ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie mir nun sagen könnten, wo ich ein Hotel finde."

Loren deutete auf die Straße zum Gold Nugget: „Gleich da vorn ist das Hotel von Hank Lawson, und weiter außerhalb ist noch ein Hotel, das ‚Chatteau' von Preston Lodge. Kommt drauf an, was ihnen vorschwebt."

‚Weiter außerhalb' klang gut, dachte der Marschall, andererseits war er bei Hank Lawson genau an der richtigen Adresse. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, was günstiger wäre, tastete sich Loren noch etwas weiter vor, und dabei kam es ihm zugute, dass er von Natur aus eine sehr neugierige Ausstrahlung besaß: „Darf ich fragen, was die beiden da draußen denn so an dem Fall interessiert?"

Der Marschall sah ihn flüchtig an und überlegte einen Moment, ob er antworten sollte, doch er war sich sicher, dass der Reverend und seine Schwägerin sicher keinen Wert auf ihr Inkognito legten, schließlich hätten sie ja da bleiben können, wo sie waren. Und so antwortete er geradeheraus: „Sie sind Angehörige früherer Opfer dieser Verbrecher." Er nickte Loren kurz zu und verließ dann den Laden.

Loren blieb einen Moment lang wie angewurzelt stehen. Er sah zu, wie der Marschall den beiden Leuten einen Wink gab, und wie sie sich dann mit ihren Pferden in Richtung Saloon bewegten. Dann entledigte er sich einer Schürze, schloss den Laden ab und eilte quer über die Straße in Richtung Graces Café. Und weil er dabei den Marschall weiter im Auge behielt, stieß er plötzlich mit Horace zusammen, der gerade aus dem Café kam und zum Telegrafenamt zurück wollte.

„Oh, mein Gott, Horace! Kannst du nicht aufpassen", fuhr Loren ihn erbost an und wollte schon weiterlaufen, als ihm eine Idee kam.

„Hast du Dr. Mike gesehen?"

Horace, der noch dabei war, seinen Hut von der Strasse aufzusammeln, war sichtlich entrüstete und meinte kurz angebunden, sie werde ja wohl in der Klinik sein, dann drehte er Loren den Rücken zu und wollte davon stapfen.

„Horace, warte", Loren lief ein Stück vor zur Ecke der Klinik, um zu beobachten, wie der Marschall das Gold Nugget erstmal von Außen in Augenschein nahm. Er winkte Horace zu sich heran.

„Ich muss mit Dr. Mike sprechen, …oder wenigstens mit Sully. Es ist wichtig, aber ich kann jetzt nicht zur Klinik gehen, das würde auffallen. Kannst du Dr. Mike Bescheid sagen? Sag ihr, der Marschall ist hier, in Begleitung."

Horace verstand von all dem nur das Wort ‚Marschall', aber das genügte ihm, um zu erkennen, dass es um etwas Wichtiges ging und Lorens Aufregung war groß genug, um dies noch zu unterstreichen.

„Warte hier?" sagte er knapp zu Loren, ging vor zur Klinik und klopfte an. Nach ein paar Sekunden erschien Michaela in der Tür. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte, dann kam Horace zurück.

„Dr. Mike hat gerade einen Patienten, aber sie sagt, Sully müsste gerade bei Daniel sein."

Loren drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief eilig zum Sheriffbüro.

Daniel und Sully saßen gerade am Schreibtisch über ein paar Landkarten gebeugt.

„Sully", Loren scherte ich nicht darum, dass er die beiden rüde unterbrach, „komm mit, schnell."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

15.

Michaela war etwas verwirrt und beunruhigt, nachdem Horace wieder gegangen war. Der Marschall in Begleitung? Was sollte das bedeuten? Und warum musste Loren sie so dringend sprechen? Sie musste es herausfinden, sobald sie mit diesem Patienten fertig war.

Es war der Mann, dessen zerschnittenen Arm sie zwei Tage zuvor zusammengeflickt hatte. Er war zwar nicht aus der Gegend, aber da er erneut auf der Durchreise war - zu einer Viehauktion in Soda Springs, wie er erklärt hatte - hatte er beschlossen, sie noch mal aufzusuchen, damit sie seinen Arm begutachten konnte.

Die Wunden heilten sehr gut, wie sie feststellte, doch er hatte gemeint, er habe mit so heftigen Schmerzen zu kämpfen, dass er in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zutun konnte. Außerdem hätte er Schwierigkeiten, seine Finger zu bewegen.

„Das ist nicht weiter ungewöhnlich", versuchte Michaela ihn zu beruhigen, „die Muskeln brauchen einfach etwas Zeit zum Heilen, dann wird die Beweglichkeit in ihren Fingern sicher schnell zurückkehren. Und gegen die Schmerzen gebe ich ihnen etwas."

„Das ist sehr nett von ihnen, Doc", meinte der Mann höflich, doch während sie zum Schrank ging, hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde sie von hinten anstarren, in einer Art und Weise, die ihr gar nicht gefiel. Sie drehte sich schnell um, doch der Mann hatte den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtete. Sie füllte ihm etwas von einem Pulver ab, das Wenona hergestellt hatte, ein leichtes Schmerzmittel mit zusätzlich beruhigender Wirkung. Michaela hatte keine Ahnung was es war, denn Wenona verriet ihr ihre Geheimnisse immer noch nicht, doch seit sie es Katie einmal gegeben hatte, nachdem diese sich, in ihrem Übereifer zu helfen, an Graces Herd die Hand verbrannt hatte, war sie von dem Mittel überzeugt. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte die Kleine aufgehört zu klagen und war sogar friedlich in ihrem Arm eingeschlafen.

Michaela reichte dem Mann die kleine Flasche und hoffte, er würde nun gehen, einerseits, weil sie erfahren wollte, was Loren von ihr wollte, und andererseits, weil sie sich in seiner Gegenwart irgendwie unwohl fühlte, obwohl er ihr keinen Grund dazu gab. Im Gegenteil, er war sehr höflich. Auf eine schmutzige Weise höflich, dachte Michaela, und wunderte sich selbst über diesen Gedanken.

Der Mann nahm die Flasche entgegen, sah sie an und fragte: „Was ist das?"

„Oh, das ist ein Schmerzpulver", erklärte Michaela, „sie lösen es in etwas Wasser auf. Ein Glas davon täglich sollte genügen. Ich habe ihnen genug für vier Tage hineingetan."

„Haben sie das selbst hergestellt?" fragte der Mann und sah Michaela mit einem Blick an, der wohl Interesse ausdrücken sollte, aber etwas merkwürdig Lauerndes hatte.

Michaela erklärte wahrheitsgemäß, sie habe das Pulver nicht selbst hergestellt. Mehr nicht.

Er war ganz offensichtlich nicht sehr zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, obgleich er versuchte, weiter freundlich zu bleiben, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Die großen gierigen Pupillen verengten sich, und Michaela hatte den Eindruck, er wollte sie mit ihnen durchbohren.

„Aber sie wissen, was da drin ist?" fragte er weiter und versuchte so zu tun, als würde ihn der Inhalt des Mittels eigentlich mehr interessieren, als sein Hersteller.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, „sagte Michaela lächelnd und sah ihm unbeeindruckt dabei ins Gesicht, „ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass es ein sehr wirkungsvolles Mittel ist und vollkommen unbedenklich."

„So, so?", erwiderte der Mann, „sollte ein Arzt nicht wissen, was er seinen Patienten gibt?"

„Mr… Verzeihung, wie war doch gleich ihr Name?"

Er zögerte ganz kurz und sagte dann: „Madsen".

„Mr. Madsen", erklärte Michaela ruhig, „sie haben sicher Recht. Doch vieles in der Medizin beruht auch auf Vertrauen; das Vertrauen, das ein Patient seinem Arzt entgegen bringt zum Beispiel. Sie hatten soviel Vertrauen zu mir, dass sie mich sogar wieder aufgesucht haben, obwohl sie sicher auch jeden anderen Arzt auf ihrem Weg hätten konsultieren können. Glauben sie mir, ich gebe meinen Patienten nichts, wovon ich nicht überzeugt bin."

Bevor der Mann, der sich Mr. Madsen nannte, noch etwas erwidern konnte, trat Michaela zu ihrem Schreibtisch und begann, eine Rechnung zu schreiben.

„So, das macht dann zwei Dollar", sie hielt ihm den Zettel entgegen, auf dem sie ihre Leistungen aufgelistet hatte.

Der Mann stand vom Behandlungstisch auf, zog sein Hemd und seine Jacke wieder an und nahm ein paar Münzen aus der Tasche, die er Michaela auf den Tisch legte. Sie lächelte ihn erneut an, dann ging er. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete sie auf. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, wohin er gehen würde. Sie nahm an, zum Saloon, aber er bestieg ein Pferd und ritt offensichtlich davon.

Sie schnappte ihre Tasche und ihren Mantel und wollte gerade aus der Tür, als Sully ihr entgegen kam und sie wieder zurück drängte.

„Sully?" fragte sie ihn erschrocken, „was ist los? Loren wollte mich sprechen."

„Ich weiß, ich hab ihn getroffen", sagte Sully.

„Hör zu. Der Marshall hat zwei Leute mitgebracht. Das heißt, Loren meinte, sie hätten sich ihm wohl eher aufgedrängt. Wie auch immer: Der Marschall hat zu Loren gesagt, es seien die Angehörigen früherer Opfer. Ich hab sie mir angesehen. Es ist nicht Melissa St. Claire oder ihr Mann. Eigentlich können es nur dieser Reverend aus Manitou sein und vielleicht die Schwägerin seiner Frau."

Michaela hörte sich das bestürzt an. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was taten diese Leute hier? Was würden sie tun, wenn sie herausfanden, dass Wenona bei diesen Verbrechen dabei war, dass sie dabei war, als Warner und Cass die Frau ermordet und skalpiert hatten, als sie dem Bruder dieser Frau die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatten. Würden sie ihr auch nur eine Sekunde lang zuhören wollen. Und was würde der Marschall tun? Wenona hatte in diesem Szenario keine Chance, gerecht beurteilt zu werden, egal was Michaela und Hank auch aussagen würden.

Sie durfte sich nicht stellen. Nicht jetzt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

16.

Marschall Reeves betrat den Saloon, nachdem er sich von außen einen Eindruck verschafft hatte. Er wandte kurz noch einmal den Blick zu seinen beiden Begleitern, die immer noch mit den gleichen Mienen auf ihren Pferden saßen, als wären es zwei sehr merkwürdige Puppen, dann ging er hinein.

Der Saloon war nicht ganz voll zu diesem Zeitpunkt, die Luft war noch nicht so rauchgeschwängert, wie am Abend, der Lärm noch nicht so stark und der Alkoholpegel der Gäste hielt sich noch in Grenzen.

Auf der einen Seite des Raumes konnte man offensichtlich die Zimmer reservieren, während auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite die Bar war. Der Marschall wunderte sich nicht über die nicht sehr standesgemäß gekleideten Damen, von denen ihn eine bereits am Eingang mit eindeutigen Blicken musterte, während eine andere an einem Tisch bei einem Mann auf dem Schoß saß und eine dritte gerade in Begleitung eines anderen Mannes aus einem der hinteren Zimmer kam, die Haare notdürftig nach oben gesteckt. Der Mann gab ihr zum Abschied einen Klaps auf den Hintern, und schon schwebte sie mit wiegenden Hüften auf die Bar zu.

Nun ja, dachte der Marschall, nicht anders als in jedem anderen Saloon, wobei die Verbindung mit einem richtigen Hotel doch etwas ungewöhnlich war. Er hatte eigentlich seine Zweifel, dass dies der geeignete Ort für den Reverend und seine Schwägerin war, aber schließlich, wie oft er diesen Gedanken schon gehabt hatte wusste er nicht mehr, hätten sie ja auch zu Hause bleiben können.

An der Bar bemerkte er plötzlich einen Mann, den er schon kannte. Er hatte seinen Namen vergessen, aber er war damals dabei gewesen, als ihn Mr. Sully in seinem Büro in Denver aufgesucht hatte.

Ihm gegenüber, hinter der Bar, stand ein großer Mann mit langen, lockigen, blonden Haaren und einem Zigarillo im Mundwinkel. Auf der linken Seite der Stirn, gleich unter dem Haaransatz, hatte er eine ziemlich lange Narbe, die relativ frisch aussah. Marschall Reeves stutzte ein wenig. Das musste also Hank Lawson sein.

Der Marschall trat auf die beiden zu. Hanks Miene verschloss sich beim Anblick des Sterns am Mantel des Mannes, doch Jake begrüßte den Marschall unverzüglich und ausgesprochen freundlich.

„Marschall Reeves, sie erinnern sich sicher an mich, Jake Slicker. Ich bin der Bürgermeister von Colorado Springs und habe sie damals mit Sully und Preston Lodge zusammen aufgesucht."

Preston Lodge, schoss es dem Marschall durch den Kopf, diesen Namen hatte er doch gerade eben in Verbindung mit dem anderen Hotel gehört. Die Welt von Colorado Springs war wirklich klein, dachte er belustigt, und laut sagte er: „Natürlich, Mr. Slicker, ich erinnere mich, auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass mir ihr Name zuerst entfallen war." Souverän wie immer hatte er es nicht nötig solche Kleinigkeiten zu überspielen, und wie es seine Art war, kam er auch gleich zur Sache, indem er sich an Hank wandte. „Ich nehme an, sie sind Mr. Lawson?" Hank nickte, zog kurz an seinem Zigarillo, bevor er ihn aus dem Mund nahm und hielt Marschall Reeves die Hand hin. „Marschall!" Der Marschall taxierte ihn im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und war sich augenblicklich darüber im Klaren, dass er sich nicht von dem scheinbar abgebrühten Eindruck des Mannes täuschen lassen durfte.

„Ich möchte zunächst nur fragen, ob sie noch Zimmer frei haben, genau gesagt drei."

Hank starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang nur an. Drei Zimmer? Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er dem Marschall vielleicht eine Antwort geben sollte.

„Ja, ich denke schon, aber die Rezeption ist da drüben, sie müssten sich schon dort anmelden."

„Gut, danke", der Marschall nickte ihm freundlich zu und ging zur Rezeption. Hank folgte ihm mit den Augen. Er beobachtete, wie er die Anmeldung ausfüllte und dann zur Tür ging und jemanden heran winkte. Ein paar Sekunden später betraten ein Mann und eine Frau den Saloon, beide recht verhärmt aussehend. Sie hatten nur wenig Gepäck bei sich, genau wie der Marschall. Er sprach kurz mit ihnen, die Frau nickte, doch der Mann schien nicht recht einverstanden zu sein mit dem, was ihm Marschall Reeves sagte. Seine Augen begannen unruhig zu flackern, und er machte einen missmutigen Eindruck, doch dann folgten sie dem Marschall aus dem Saloon in den Trakt, in dem sich die Hotelzimmer befanden.

Hank warf Jake einen beunruhigten Blick zu und kam dann hinter der Bar hervor. Er ging rüber zur Rezeption und suchte nach der Anmeldung, die der Marschall soeben ausgefüllt hatte. Die Namen, die darauf standen, hätten ihm nichts gesagt, doch dahinter stand auch der Ort, aus dem die Leute kamen: Manitou. Hank brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um zu wissen, wer den Marschall nach Colorado Springs begleitet hatte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

17.

_Sie wusste nicht, was sie hier sollte. _

_Sie wollte nicht hier sein. Sie wollte nichts hören oder sehen, sie wollte nichts reden, und am allerwenigsten wollte sie erinnert werden. Was tat sie nur hier?_

_Was tat er hier?_

_Er hatte Mathilda nicht einmal mehr geliebt, sie hatte ihm nichts bedeutet. Er hatte sie nur immer mit Vorwürfen überhäuft, dass sie dieses nicht konnte und jenes nicht tat und vor allem, dass sie ihm keine Kinder geschenkt hatte. Er hatte sie wahrscheinlich nur deswegen geheiratet, um Kinder zu haben, um sich fortzupflanzen, wie es sich nun einmal gehörte. Und als sie das nicht konnte, war sie nur noch ein Klotz an seinem Bein. _

_Jede einzelne seiner Predigten war auf sie gemünzt. Jeden Sonntag. Sie würde sein Ansehen besudeln, hatte er ihr einmal gesagt. Sie hatte sich immer nur geduckt und allenfalls ihrem Bruder ihr Leid geklagt. Miles…_

„_Könnte ich nur so eine Ehe führen wie ihr", hatte sie gesagt und Miles hatte sie in den Arm genommen, seine große Schwester, die ihn praktisch aufgezogen hatte, und er hatte sich gewünscht, stärker zu sein und sie beschützen zu können vor ihrem Unglück. Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es auch nicht an diesem einen Tag; vielleicht hatte er es ja versucht, auf alle Fälle hatte er mit seinem Leben bezahlt, und sie hatte ihren Mann verloren. _

_Hatte er das überhaupt bemerkt?_

_Kaum! Er war nur mit sich beschäftigt; nein, nicht mit Mathilda, mit sich. Er hatte sofort zugestimmt, als man ihm vorschlug einen Suchtrupp loszuschicken. Einen Suchtrupp ins Nirgendwo. Er hatte gar nicht erst versucht, das Geld irgendwie aufzutreiben. Natürlich hatte er die Summe nicht gehabt, die sie verlangt hatten, aber er hätte doch zumindest versuchen können, sie zu bekommen. Irgendwie. _

_Vielleicht hatte er alles für eine leere Drohung gehalten, vielleicht war Miles' Leiche nicht Beweis genug gewesen. Er war erst aufgewacht, als er ihren Skalp erhielt. Aufgewacht, um den Verstand zu verlieren. _

_Zuerst hatte sie sich gewundert, hatte gedacht, er müsse sie doch geliebt haben. Alle hatten das gedacht. Er kam ihr vor wie ein Geist, nicht mehr wirklich erkennbar als der, der er einmal war, nur noch eine wandelnde Erinnerung seiner selbst, verzweifelt dazu verdammt auf der Erde zu sein, um alles beraubt, was ihm teuer war. Aber dann, nach und nach, wusste sie, was ihn wirklich umtrieb. Es war seine eigene Schuld, die er nicht ertragen konnte. Das war es, was ihn innerlich auffraß. Vorher hatte er sie nie großartig beachtet, hatte sie und Miles als Verwandte seiner Frau geduldet, aber nie wirklich den Kontakt zu ihnen gesucht. Mit Miles konnte er schon gar nichts anfangen. Aber nachdem Mathilda tot war, hing er fast täglich bei ihr, redete davon, dass sie einander als Einzige geblieben waren und dass sie zusammen halten mussten. Gegen wen eigentlich? Gegen den neuen Reverend, den man hatte holen müssen, weil er nicht mehr fähig war, sein Amt auszuüben? Gegen die ‚Obrigkeit' wie er es nannte, die nicht fähig war, die Mörder seiner Frau – von den Mördern Miles' war niemals die Rede – dingfest zu machen? Gegen wen?_

_Und dann kam die Nachricht, dass die beiden Entführer und Mörder tot waren, gestellt bei einem weiteren Verbrechen. Tot! Er war nicht zufrieden. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er nicht zufrieden. Aber als der Marschall gestern auftauchte, als er ihm sagte, dass es noch einen gab, einen Entführer, der wahrscheinlich noch lebte, da war er zufrieden gewesen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie irritiert der Marschall war, aber er kannte ihn ja auch nicht, wie sie ihn kannte, wie sie ihn in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt hatte. Sie wusste inzwischen, wie er dachte. Er bedauerte es zutiefst, dass die anderen beiden tot waren. Sie konnten in letzter Sekunde daran gehindert werden einen weiteren Menschen zu töten, hatte der Marschall ihnen erklärt. Sie wusste, dass ihm das egal war. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, dieser Mensch wäre umgekommen, und man hätte die beiden lebend geschnappt, statt sie einfach so zu erschießen, wo er nicht dabei sein konnte. Und er wollte dabei sein; am liebsten, glaubte sie, würde er es selbst tun, mit eigenen Händen. Dann würde seine Schuld getilgt sein. Wenn er wenigstens einen von Mathildas Entführern mit eigenen Händen zur Hölle befördern konnte, dann wäre er von seinen Sünden erlöst. Und wie es aussah, war tatsächlich noch einer übrig…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

18.

Michaela starrte in Richtung Saloon, wo nur noch die festgebundenen Pferde die unselige Ankunft der drei Besucher bezeugten. Durch die offene Tür sah sie Hank an der Rezeption stehen. Sie wollte überstürzt hinüber gehen, doch Sully hielt sie fest.

„Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir jetzt tun", erinnerte er sie.

„Das will ich gerade mit Hank besprechen", gab sie ihm zur Antwort. Ihm war, als hätte ihm jemand mit einer kleinen spitzen Nadel einen Stich ins Herz verpasst, aber er ging nicht darauf ein, sondern sagte: „Wir müssen zuerst Wenona finden." Michaela nickte. „Ja, natürlich, du hast Recht. Sie ist bei Cloud Dancing."

Sully überlegte einen Moment lang und meinte dann: „Ich werde Daniel bitten, zu ihr zu reiten, um sie zu warnen." Nun war es Michaela, die Sully einen kritischen Blick zuwarf. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er selbst das übernehmen würde, doch sie konnte sich jetzt nicht auf eine Diskussion einlassen, also nickte sie widerwillig und marschierte dann ohne weiteres Zögern in Richtung Saloon.

„Hank?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Michaela, das wird ja langsam zur Gewohnheit", sagte er scherzhaft, doch die spöttische Ironie seiner Worte spiegelte sich diesmal nicht wie sonst in seinen Augen wieder. Michaela merkte ihm die Nervosität deutlich an.

„Der Marschall ist eingetroffen, nicht?" fragte sie so harmlos, wie möglich. Sie waren schließlich nicht allein im Raum und konnten offen reden.

„Ja, gerade eben", erwiderte Hank und schlug das Buch mit den Anmeldungen zu.

„Wen hat er denn da mitgebracht?" fragte Michaela und zeigte ihm damit, dass sie schon Bescheid wusste.

„Leute aus Manitou", antwortete Hank und sah sie erneut an, fragend, ratlos.

„Ah, ja, das dachte ich mir schon", sagte Michaela scheinbar leichthin und fuhr dann fort: „Übrigens, Daniel ist raus geritten zu Cloud Dancing. Falls der Marschall uns jetzt schon befragen will, kann er jedenfalls nicht dabei sein."

Sie hoffte, dass bei Hank der wesentliche Teil der Botschaft angekommen war, und er nickte: „Ja, das verstehe ich."

Ein großer, stattlicher Mann kam von hinten auf sie zu.

„Mr. Lawson?"

„Marschall Reeves?" Hank räusperte sich und sagte dann ungewohnt förmlich: „Das ist Dr. Michaela Quinn." Michaela lächelte den Marschall an und gab ihm die Hand.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie eben eingetroffen sind und dachte, ich schaue kurz vorbei."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen. Aber darf ich dem entnehmen, dass ich mit meiner Befragung noch eine Weile warten muss?" Wie immer packte der Marschall den Stier sofort bei den Hörnern. Dass Michaela nur ‚kurz' vorbeischauen wollte, war zwar sehr deutlich, doch der Marschall nannte die Dinge immer gern beim Namen.

„Ja, tut mir leid, aber ich habe mich noch um ein paar Patienten zu kümmern", erklärte Michaela.

„In Ordnung. Wäre es ihnen heute Abend Recht? Gegen halb sieben?" er sah beide nacheinander an. Michaela zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ich hab nichts dagegen. Hank?" Er nickte und meinte, für ihn wäre es ebenfalls in Ordnung.

„Darf ich sie noch etwas fragen, Marschall?" Michaelas Stimme klang sehr sachlich.

„Aber sicher."

„Sie sind in Begleitung, hat man mir gesagt."

„Richtig."

„Darf ich fragen, in wessen Begleitung und weshalb?" Michaela sah ihm offen in die Augen.

Marschall Reeves warf einen Blick auf das zugeklappte Anmeldungsbuch; natürlich war ihm klar, dass Hank einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte und dass Michaela ebenfalls wusste, woher die Leute kamen. Aber wieso auch nicht. Sie waren schließlich betroffen und hatten das Recht zu fragen.

Er seufzte zunächst einmal tief und erzählte ihnen dann von seiner Idee, in Manitou vorbei zu reiten um eventuell weitere Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen.

„Als Reverend Willoughby davon hörte, dass es noch einen dritten Entführer gab, war er nicht davon abzubringen, mich hierher zu begleiten, und seine Schwägerin, oder besser die Frau seines verstorbenen Schwagers, hat er auch gleich überredet mitzukommen. Sind ausgesprochen merkwürdig die beiden. Er ist völlig besessen von der Idee, diesen Entführer aufzustöbern. Wahrscheinlich möchte er ihm eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde ihn von ihnen fernhalten. Er wird sie nicht belästigen."

„Danke, Marschall", sagte Michaela und zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächelnd. Innerlich jedoch war sie mehr aufgewühlt denn je. Es war schlimmer, als sie angenommen hatte. Wenn Wenona jetzt ein Geständnis ablegte, war sie womöglich sogar in Lebensgefahr.

„Können sie mir sagen, wo ich hier einen guten Kaffee trinken kann", fragte der Marschall und Michaela empfahl ihm Graces Café.

Sie sahen ihm nach, als er die Straße draußen überquerte, und Hank murmelte: „Verdammt."

Jake kam zu ihnen rüber. Er sagte nichts, aber seinem Blick zufolge, hatte er alles mitbekommen. Wortlos drückte er Hank ein Glas Whiskey in die Hand. Hank hob es an die Lippen, aber dann ließ er die Hand sinken und stellte es zur Seite.

„Ich werde die beiden im Auge behalten", sagte Jake und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Hotelzimmer.

„In Ordnung, Jake, danke", sagte Michaela, doch Hank starrte noch immer apathisch auf die Strasse.

Sie hatten keine drei Stunden, um sich zu überlegen, was sie sagen wollten. Wenona musste davon abgehalten werden, ein Geständnis abzulegen, zumindest vorerst, und die beiden Leute aus Manitou mussten von allem ferngehalten werden.

Inzwischen hatte der Mann, der sich Madsen nannte, fast das Lager erreicht, wo die anderen auf ihn warteten…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

19.

Wenona wusste, dass der Marschall an diesem Tag eintreffen würde, deswegen war sie zu Cloud Dancing geritten. Sie brauchte ihn, seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Sie wusste sehr gut, dass sie, wenn sie sich stellen würde, unweigerlich vor Gericht käme, und Matthew Cooper hatte nur bestätigt, was sie sich selbst ausmalen konnte, dass sie für viele Jahre ins Gefängnis kommen würde.

Sie war dabei gewesen, bei all diesen Verbrechen, sie hatte sie nicht verhindert, sie hatte sie geschehen lassen. Sie hatte sogar die Betäubungsmittel hergestellt. Hätte Hank sie nicht zufällig damals an ihren Vater erinnert, hätte er nicht so sehr dem Bild entsprochen, das ihr ihre Mutter für immer ins Gedächtnis gemalt hatte, er wäre auch gestorben. Hätte sie nicht so viel für ihn empfunden, so viel, dass sie es nicht hatte ertragen können, ihn sterben zu sehen, dann hätte sie vermutlich auch dieses Verbrechen nicht verhindert. Und als Strafe dafür, so glaubte sie, sah sie es nun Nacht für Nacht. Immer wieder sah sie das, was sie unbedingt, selbst um den Preis ihres eigenen Lebens, hatte verhindern wollen.

Es würde nur aufhören, wenn sie sich stellte, wenn sie das in Ordnung brachte, was noch nicht in Ordnung war. Und sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Sie würde lieber ins Gefängnis gehen, als ihn auch nur noch einmal sterben zu sehen, wenn auch nur im Traum.

Auch darüber hatte sie noch einmal mit Cloud Dancing geredet. Er hatte ihr zugehört, mit diesem kaum merklichen verständnisvollen Lächeln, bei dem es ihr immer ganz warm wurde. Irgendwann hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie selber der Meinung sei, dass sie ins Gefängnis gehörte. Sie hatte ihn mit großen Augen angesehen und nachgedacht. Keine Qual in einem Gefängnis konnte den Qualen gleichkommen, die Warner und Cass ihr bereitet hatten. Die Hölle, in der die beiden nun schmorten, hatte sie bereits hinter sich. Wofür sollte sie noch bestraft werden. Ihre Antwort war: Nein. Aber sie wusste, dass das Gesetz anders darüber dachte. Und sie wollte das Richtige tun.

Cloud Dancing nickte verstehend, als sie ihm ihre Antwort gab, und dann sagte er: „Träume kommen aber immer aus unserem Innersten, Wenona. Unser Innerstes weiß, was nicht in Ordnung ist, und unser Innerstes gibt uns diese Zeichen. Nicht Gesetze."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich fühle aber, dass ich es tun muss. Ich will mich nicht verstecken. Ich will sein, wer ich bin, mit allen Konsequenzen."

Cloud Dancing betrachtete die junge Frau, die ihr neues Leben kompromisslos führte bis zur Selbstaufgabe. Doch gleichgültig wie paradox das alles war, es war nicht an ihm, sie darauf hinzuweisen, sie musste ihren Weg finden. Sie musste ihre Entscheidungen treffen, egal wohin sie sie führten.

Wenona war ihm in den vergangenen Monaten lieb wie eine Tochter geworden. Er fühlte in ihr eine Reinheit und Unschuld, wie sie die wenigsten Menschen besaßen und das trotz allem, was sie erlebt hatte. Wenn es jemanden gab, der das Glück verdient hatte, dann sie, doch es war, als hätte sich das Schicksal dauerhaft gegen sie verschworen.

Sie brachen das Thema ab und wandten sich anderen Dingen zu.

Cloud Dancing konnte Wenona stundelang zuhören, wenn sie ihm von ihren ungewöhnlichen Mixturen erzählte. Sie hatte vorher noch nie mit einem Menschen darüber geredet, außer mit ihrer Mutter natürlich, aber nun fand sie heraus, mit wie viel Begeisterung sie es tat. Sie konnte alles dabei vergessen.

Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag wurden sie durch das Geräusch von Pferdehufen unterbrochen. Daniel näherte sich ihnen im Galopp, und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnten sie mühelos erkennen, dass er nicht mit guten Nachrichten unterwegs war.

Er schwang sich etwas atemlos vom Pferd, nickte Cloud Dancing zu und wandte sich ohne Umschweife an Wenona. Er informierte sie über die Ankunft des Marschalls, sowie über die Tatsache, in wessen Begleitung er sich befand. Wenonas dunkle Augen waren fest auf ihn gerichtet, während er sprach, was es ihm nicht gerade leicht machte, seine Botschaft ohne erneutes Stammeln abzuliefern. Wenona sagte zunächst kein Wort, sie wandte schließlich ihren Blick ab und starrte ins Leere.

„Michaela und Sully meinten, sie sollten besser vorerst davon absehen, sich dem Marschall zu stellen, zumindest, solange diese Leute bei ihm sind" sagte Daniel, unsicher, ob sie ihm überhaupt zuhörte, doch sie reagierte sofort.

„Was für einen Unterschied macht das?" fragte sie. „Ich werde auch vor Gericht Menschen begegnen, die Angehörige verloren haben, Angehörige, die von Warner und Cass ermordet wurden und deren Tod ich mit angesehen habe." Und mehr zu sich selbst ergänzte sie: „Ohne es zu verhindern."

„Sie konnten es nicht verhindern, Wenona", sagte Daniel sanft. Fast wollte er auf sie zugehen, doch er spürte etwas wie eine Mauer um sie herum, die ihn davon abhielt.

„Ich konnte es einmal, vielleicht hätte ich es auch schon früher gekonnt."

Cloud Dancing trat auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand in seine: „Michaela und Sully haben sicher gute Gründe, dich zu warnen. Vertrau ihnen. Denk darüber nach." Doch sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich vertraue ihnen, aber das hat damit nichts zu tun. Egal wer beim Marschall ist, ich werde zu ihm gehen. Und ich will nicht, dass Dr. Mike und Hank lügen müssen." Sie sah den Indianer beschwörend an. „Sie wissen warum."

Sie drückte kurz seine Hand, drehte sich dann um und ging zu ihrem Pferd.

„Kommen sie mit, Daniel?" fragte sie den Sheriff, der unschlüssig dabei gestanden hatte.

Er bestieg ebenfalls sein Pferd und folgte ihr. Cloud Dancing sah ihnen noch nach, als sie bereits lange hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden waren.

Wenona war ein Stück vorausgeritten, und Daniel trieb sein Pferd an, um sie einzuholen.

„Warten sie, Wenona", rief er ihr zu. Sie sah ihn nur fragend an.

„Bitte", sagte er, und es fiel ihm nicht das Geringste ein, womit er sie überzeugen konnte, „bitte, überlegen sie es sich noch mal. Stellen sie sich nicht."

Es war sein hilfloser Tonfall, der sie aufhorchen ließ und sein schmerzlicher Blick, der sie bewog das Pferd zu stoppen.

„Das sagen sie als Sheriff?" fragte sie, wobei sie ihn forschend ansah.

Er schluckte und zwang sich, ihrem Blick Stand zu halten.

„Nicht…nicht als Sheriff", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Nicht als Sheriff?" wiederholte sie leise, und mit einem Mal wünschte sie, sie könnte alles, alles ändern.

„Es tut mir leid, Daniel", sagte sie dann, und als er das tiefe Bedauern in ihrer warmen Stimme hörte, wusste er, was sie meinte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

20.

Michaela hatte kaum noch Patienten gehabt; das war nur vorgeschoben gewesen, sie wartete darauf, etwas von Daniel und Wenona zu hören. Sie lief in der Klinik auf und ab und grübelte. Sully hatte inzwischen Brian und Katie nach Hause gebracht. Er wollte später wieder kommen, denn Matthew hatte sich bereit erklärt, die beiden zu beaufsichtigen.

Zwischendurch war Loren in der Klinik gewesen, um sich nach dem Stand der Dinge zu erkundigen. Michaela hatte ihn ins Café geschickt, um zu erfahren, ob der Marschall noch dort war und wann er das Café verließ. Sie wollte nicht, dass Wenona ihm in die Arme lief, bevor sie mit ihr geredet hatte.

Loren war wenig später zurückgekommen und hatte berichtet, dass der Marschall das Café verlassen hatte, sich eine Gazette bei Dorothy gekauft hatte und dann in Richtung Wiese geschlendert sei. Michaela wurde noch nervöser. Aus genau dieser Richtung mussten Daniel und Wenona kommen.

Loren stand vor Michaela als erwartete er, einen neuen Auftrag zu erhalten, doch sie dankte ihm nur, und er ging zu seinem Laden zurück.

Auch Reverend Willoughby war anscheinend nach einer kleinen Erkundungstour zumute. Nachdem er es etwa eine Stunde in seinem Hotelzimmer ausgehalten hatte, war er im Saloon erschienen, hatte kurz seinen Blick über alles streifen lassen und war dann nach draußen auf die Straße gegangen. Jake hatte abgewartet, ob auch die Frau auftauchen würde, doch als das nicht der Fall war, war er dem Reverend gefolgt. Dieser war eine geraume Zeit einfach auf der Straße stehen geblieben, hatte den Leuten nachgesehen, die Umgebung taxiert. Doch er schien sich nicht nur alles anzusehen, er schien förmlich alles in sich aufzusaugen, alle Geräusche, alle Gerüche. Es hatte etwas Unheimliches, wie er da stand, dachte Jake. Dann, plötzlich, ging er los. Er ging in Richtung Brücke, und Jake vermutete richtig, dass er die Kirche ansteuerte. In diesem Moment hatte er eine Idee. Statt Reverend Willoughby weiter zu folgen, lief er rasch in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung auf Lorens Laden zu und wie er erwartet hatte, saß Reverend Johnson unten und ließ eifrig seine Finger über ein Buch gleiten. Er beherrschte die Braille-Schrift noch nicht perfekt, und er las sehr langsam, doch es machte ihm ungeheuren Spaß und öffnete ihm Welten, die er für immer verschlossen geglaubt hatte. Loren sah ihm manchmal mit einer gewissen Wehmut zu, denn es war seine Marjorie gewesen, Michaelas Schwester, die den Reverend zum ersten Mal auf diese Möglichkeit aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Jake jedoch konnte jetzt keine Rücksicht auf die ‚Studierzeit' des Reverend nehmen. Er nahm ihm schlicht und einfach das Buch aus der Hand, erklärte ihm kurz die Situation und nahm ihn mit in Richtung Kirche.

Reverend Johnson fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, doch er bemühte sich, dem zu folgen, was ihm Jake erklärte und glaubte, das Wesentliche verstanden zu haben.

„Also", wiederholte Jake noch mal, „sie müssen ihn einfach ein bisschen zum Reden bringen, so von Reverend zu Reverend."

„Ja, Jake, ich hab's begriffen", entgegnete Reverend Johnson und versuchte, mit den schnellen Schritten von Jake mitzuhalten, ohne zu stolpern.

„Vielleicht hätten wir lieber reiten sollen, das wäre noch schneller gegangen."

Jake sah ihn verwirrt an, bemerkte dann jedoch den sarkastischen Ton und drosselte das Tempo sofort, ein leises „Entschuldigung" in den Bart murmelnd.

Er sah sich um, und da er Reverend Willoughby nirgends entdecken konnte, nahm er zu Recht an, dass er in die Kirche gegangen war.

Jake blieb außen vor der Tür stehen und ließ den Reverend alleine hinein gehen. Dann bewegte er sich zurück in Richtung Saloon, von wo aus er die Kirche bestens im Auge behalten konnte.

Er hatte etwa eine halbe Stunde gewartet, als er den Marschall, der offensichtlich einen Spaziergang gemacht hatte, über die Wiese kommen sah. Im selben Augenblick öffnete sich auch die Tür der Kirche und Reverend Johnson trat heraus, gefolgt von seinem früheren Kollegen. Der Marschall hatte zunächst nur einen flüchtigen Blick dorthin geworfen, als er jedoch seinen Reisegefährten sah, hielt er in seinen Schritten inne und wartete. Reverend Johnson ging mit Hilfe seines Stocks, er machte keine Anstalten, den Arm seines Begleiters zu ergreifen, wie er es ab und zu bei Freunden aus der Stadt tat, wenn er neben ihnen lief.

Jake sah, wie der Marschall auf die beiden zuging, sich offensichtlich vorstellte und Reverend Johnsons Hand ergriff und schüttelte. Reverend Willoughby schien sich in den kurzen Wortwechsel zu drängen. Er trat sehr dicht auf den Marschall zu, näher als es die Höflichkeit und Rücksichtnahme auf eine natürliche Distanz erlaubten. Er redete auf ihn ein, woraufhin der Marschall, der sich unwillig abgewandt hatte, heftig den Kopf schüttelte und eine eindeutig ablehnende Geste machte. Reverend Willoughby wirkte wütend und enttäuscht und ging voraus zum Gold Nugget. Der Marschall ging langsamer neben Reverend Johnson hinterher.

„Ach, hallo Reverend", rief Jake, als sie schon recht nah am Saloon waren, „gut, dass ich sie treffe, ich wollte noch ein paar Worte mit ihnen wechseln. Sie wissen schon, worum es geht." Er lachte ein bisschen verlegen und machte ganz den Eindruck, eine hochbrisante, aber dennoch angenehme Angelegenheit mit dem Geistlichen besprechen zu müssen. Er überlies es dem Marschall, sich zusammenzureimen, was genau diese Angelegenheit wohl sein könnte.

„Oh, natürlich, Jake", der Reverend ging auf Jakes heiteren Tonfall ein, „sehr gern."

Der Marschall verabschiedete sich und verschwand durch die Tür des Saloons.

„Alles klar, Rev. Die Luft ist rein."

„Der Mann ist vollkommen verrückt, Jake", platzte es sofort aus dem Reverend heraus, „vollkommen."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

21.

Hank sah auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile gegen sechs. Er hatte nervös zugesehen, wie der Mann, dieser ehemalige Reverend aus Manitou, den Saloon verlassen hatte, doch er war nicht minder nervös gewesen, als er wieder gekommen war, dich gefolgt vom Marschall.

Sein Kopf tat weh, so als wollten die vielen Gedanken, die darin herum wirbelten, dagegen rebellieren, eingesperrt zu sein. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte oder was Wenona tun würde. Sie war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Draußen hatte er Jake und den Reverend gesehen, und ihre Mienen waren nicht gerade entspannt gewesen.

Er lehnte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Bar und stützte seinen schmerzenden Kopf in beide Hände.

Inzwischen hatten sich Reverend Johnson und Jake Slicker auf die Bank vor der Klinik gesetzt, und der Reverend hatte ausführlich von seiner Begegnung in der Kirche erzählt und schloss mit der gleichen fassungslosen Feststellung wie zuvor:

„Dieser Mann ist wirklich völlig besessen, Jake. Wenn ich dieses ganze wirre Zeug, das er von sich gegeben hat, richtig verstanden habe, ist er der Meinung, dass er den Tod seiner Frau verursacht hat, und dass es ein Zeichen Gottes war, als er den Marschall durch Manitou kommen lies. Er sieht es als seine Chance oder sogar als seinen Auftrag, das, was er als seine Schuld betrachtet, zu sühnen."

„Indem er den dritten Entführer findet", ergänzte Jake, doch der Reverend lachte bitter auf. „Beim Finden wird er es nicht belassen wollen, schätze ich", meinte er.

Die Tür ging auf und Michaela kam aus der Klinik.

„Noch kein Zeichen von Wenona?" fragte sie. Jake schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber der Reverend hatte ein nettes kleines Gespräch mit seinem Kollegen aus Manitou und es sieht so aus, als sollte Wenona lieber keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen", sagte er mit ernstem Gesicht, und der Reverend fügte hinzu: „Der Mann ist offensichtlich geisteskrank und, wenn sie mich fragen, gefährlich, Dr. Mike."

Michaela sah ihn bestürzt an, sie hatte bislang noch keinen Eindruck von dem Mann, da sie ihn nicht selbst gesehen hatte, doch sie achtete die Meinung von Reverend Johnson hoch.

Ihr erster Gedanke war, den Marschall daraufhin anzusprechen, aber sie verwarf ihn rasch wieder, denn erstens musste ihm der Zustand dieses Manns selbst schon aufgefallen sein, und zweitens würde sie nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Aus der Sicht des Marschalls hatte sie ja keinen Grund, irgendwie besorgt zu sein. Nein, sie mussten Wenona daran hindern, ein Geständnis zu machen. Aber was sollten sie dann dem Marschall sagen? Die Version, die Hank vorgeschlagen hatte, dass es bei ihnen nur zwei Entführer gab und diese beiden den dritten wahrscheinlich längst umgebracht hatten? Aber damit würde sie das Gesetz belügen. Und wenn es wirklich so war, wie Wenona glaubte, dass all diese Träume damit in Zusammenhang standen, würden sie dann nie enden?

Ratlos setzte sie sich neben den Reverend und Jake. Es war bereits nach sechs…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hank versuchte vergebens den Geräuschpegel im Saloon, der um diese Zeit allmählich lauter wurde, auszublenden. Er starrte vor sich auf ein volles Glas Whiskey, hörte das Grölen und Lachen der Männer, von denen sich einer ans Klavier gesetzt hatte und - eines der Mädchen auf seinem Schoß - einschlägige Saloonschlager klimperte. Bewusster als sonst nahm er die strenge Mischung aus Rauch, Whiskey und Schweiß wahr, die die Luft erfüllte. Er spürte, wie ab und zu eines der Mädchen an ihm vorbei hinter die Bar schlüpfte, um jemanden zu bedienen oder eine Flasche Whiskey an einen Tisch zu bringen. Eine von ihnen, Haley, fasste ihn im Vorbeigehen um die Hüfte. Er streifte ihren Arm unwillig ab. Sie warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, ließ ihn aber sofort in Ruhe.

Ein Mann trat auf die Bar zu.

„Sind sie hier der Boss, Mister?"

Er hatte eine tiefe Stimme mit einem ganz merkwürdigen gurgelnden Klang. Etwas in der Stimme ließ Hank aufblicken und als hätte ihn jemand mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen, taumelte er einen Schritt zurück. Der Mann, der vor ihm stand, war nicht mehr jung, fast so groß wie er, hatte schulterlanges, schütteres Haar und einen sehr kurzen Bart. Aber all das sah Hank nicht. Er sah nur die Augen des Mannes, blass, grau und kalt.

Sein Kopf hämmerte, und er hörte in seinem Innern eine leise Stimme:_ Zeit zu gehen…_

Der Mann grinste ihn irritiert an, und Hank hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand die Luft abschnüren. Sein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Die …ähm…Lady da drüben hat jedenfalls gemeint, ich sollte mich an sie wenden", sagte der Mann und zeigte zu einem der dürftig bekleideten Mädchen, das in der Nähe des Eingangs stand. Haley hatte die Szene beobachtet und nahm, als Hank immer noch nicht reagierte, kurz entschlossen eine Flasche Whiskey und drängte sich erneut an ihm vorbei, wobei sie ihm absichtlich auf den Fuß trat.

„Ups, tut mir leid, Hank", sagte sie und bedachte ihn, mit dem Rücken zu dem Mann vor der Bar, mit einem auffordernden Blick. Hank schien endlich aufgewacht zu sein. Er sah sie wütend an und knurrte: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?". Dann schob er sie unwirsch zur Seite. Als sie an dem Mann vorbei ging, sagte sie zu ihm: „Wie sie sehen, _ist_ das unser Boss."

Der Mann sah sie grinsend von oben bis unten an, und als sie davon schlenderte, klebten seine Augen an ihren wogenden Hüften.

Hank riss sich zusammen. Was auch immer er sich eingebildet hatte, konnte einfach nicht sein.

„Was wollen sie?" fragte er den Mann, und seine Stimme hätte nicht kälter und ablehnender sein können. Es war ihm egal, ob dieser Typ ein zahlender Kunde war, er wollte ihn loswerden und nie mehr sehen.

Der Mann drehte sich langsam wieder zu Hank um und sagte: „Eine Frau, wenn's Recht ist." Er lachte kurz auf, beugte sich dann verschwörerisch vor und erklärte: „Eine Frau für den Jungen da drüben,", er deutete auf einen jungen Mann von etwa 18 oder 19 Jahren, der an einem Tisch saß, neben einem anderen Mann, den Hank schon einmal gesehen hatte. „Das ist mein Sohn. Er hat noch nie, verstehen sie? Haben sie vielleicht eine Nutte, die sie mir da empfehlen können?"

Hank sah ihn weiter kalt an und meinte nur knapp: „Nein, hab ich nicht." Der Mann richtete sich erstaunt auf und lachte dann: „Also gut, dann schau ich mich eben selber ein bisschen um, wenn's Recht ist."

Er ging zu dem Tisch zurück, an dem der Junge und dieser andere Mann saßen. Er winkte Haley heran und ließ sich ein Glas Whiskey einschenken. Als sie das tat, ließ er seine Hände an ihren Schenkeln entlang gleiten, auf und ab, und schließlich fasste er ihr zwischen die Beine und zwinkerte seinem Sohn zu. Der Junge lachte verlegen, und Hank lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, als er eine Art Glucksen in diesem Lachen hörte. Der andere Mann, den Hank inzwischen als Michaelas Patienten mit dem zerschnittenen Arm von neulich erkannt hatte, zog Haley jetzt auf seinen Schoß. Sie verschüttete dabei etwas Whiskey und protestierte leicht unwillig, doch das schien die Männer nur noch mehr zu begeistern. „Hey, Sid, das hier ist ne kleine Wildkatze", polterte der Mann, der mit Hank gesprochen hatte. „Ich glaube, wir sehen uns nach etwas Zahmerem für dich um."

_Ich hab's ja gewusst, dass du eine echte Wildkatze bist_.

Hank presste erneut die Hand an seinen Kopf, um die Stimmen aus der Vergangenheit zu ersticken.

Haley entfernte sich erleichtert von dem Tisch der drei. Der ältere Mann stand auf und näherte sich dem Mädchen neben dem Eingang. Er fasste sie mit einer Hand um die Hüfte und schob mit der anderen ihr Kinn nach oben, um sie in Augenschein zu nehmen. Dann grinste er sie an, zog sie an der Hand mit sich an den Tisch und präsentierte sie seinem Sohn: „Na, wie ist die?" Das Mädchen, Greer, warf dem Jungen namens Sid ein Lächeln zu, doch ihre Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Die drei Männer waren widerlich und wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie jedem von ihnen einen ordentlichen Tritt dahin verpasst, wo es am meisten weh tat, doch dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich ein ziemlich großes Problem gehabt und zwar nicht zuletzt mit Hank. Es gehörte eben zum Geschäft. Also lächelte sie weiter, als der Junge unbeholfen ihr Knie betätschelte und sein Vater ihm zeigte, wie es richtig ging.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sie, wie jemand sie um die Schulter fasste und sie sanft aber bestimmt von dem Tisch wegzog. Mit großen erstaunten Augen sah sie zu Hank auf, der sich zwischen sie und die drei Männer geschoben hatte.

„Hey", protestierte der Vater des Jungen, „was soll das?"

„Sie können hier etwas trinken, aber mehr nicht, ist das klar?" Hanks Stimme war ganz ruhig, aber es war trotzdem mehr als deutlich, dass er bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit explodiert wäre.

„Ach", entgegnete der Mann lachend und nicht bereit, sich vor seinem Sohn einschüchtern zu lassen, „Und ich dachte, das hier wäre ein Bordell."

„Falsch gedacht", erwiderte Hank, ohne zu zögern.

„Tatsächlich?" Er lachte wieder, doch diesmal wesentlich weniger amüsiert.

„Ja", bestätigte Hank, und seine rechte Hand ruhte wie zufällig auf seinem Revolver.

„Wie, gesagt, wenn sie was trinken wollen…okay, aber die Mädchen lassen sie in Ruhe, und wenn ich sehe, dass sie noch einmal eine von ihnen anrühren, bekommen sie ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten."

Alle Umstehenden, allen voran die Mädchen, sahen ihn entgeistert an.

Der Mann sah aus, als wollte er Hank am liebsten angreifen, doch der eiskalte Ausdruck in den Augen des Barkeepers ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nur darauf wartete, seinen Revolver zu gebrauchen, deshalb ließ sich der Mann einfach wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und bemerkte nur noch höhnisch: „Dann ist das Bordell wohl vor kurzem geschlossen worden?"

Hank verzog keine Miene, als er antwortete: „Richtig, vor ungefähr fünf Minuten."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

22.

_Es war alles falsch. Alles, was er in den letzten zwei Tagen getan hatte, war falsch. Das wusste er. Er konnte sich auf sein Gefühl verlassen, seine jahrelange Erfahrung, seine Menschenkenntnis. Aber warum es falsch war, das wusste er nicht. Natürlich, der verrückte Reverend, das war offensichtlich. Diesen Fehler hatte er sofort bereut. Aber seitdem war nichts so, wie es sein sollte, er konnte nur nicht den Finger auf die Wunde legen. Es war nur ein Gefühl, das durch nichts, aber auch gar nichts untermauert wurde. _

_Eine Akte, in der drei Fälle zusammengefasst waren, lag neben ihm auf dem Bett: Der Fall St.Claire war der erste, dann kam der Fall Willoughby und zuletzt der Fall Quinn/Lawson, bei dem es gelungen war, die Opfer zu retten und die Verbrecher zur Strecke zu bringen._

_Nicht uns ist es gelungen, dachte er bitter. Nichts von dem, was wir unternommen haben, hat bisher irgendjemandem geholfen._

_Aber zumindest hatte er vielleicht die Chance, den letzten der Entführer dingfest zu machen._

_Melissa St.Claire hatte sich Zeit gelassen, bis sie damit herausgerückt war, aber, nun ja, sie hatte auch etwas Zeit gebraucht, um halbwegs wieder Vertrauen zu fassen, nachdem was ihr passiert war. Ohne Byron Sullys Hartnäckigkeit hätte nie jemand davon erfahren. _

_Aber schließlich war sie doch in seinem Büro aufgetaucht, mit ihrem Mann zusammen. Sie sah immer noch erbärmlich aus, aber sie sprach wieder. Und das, was sie ihm zu erzählen hatte, hatte ihn in großes Erstaunen versetzt. Ihre Peiniger, die waren tot, die Männer, die die Verbrechen ausgeführt hatten, aber da war noch einer, sagte sie, ein dritter, der wohl mehr als eine Art Handlanger fungiert hatte. _

_Nie zuvor war von einem dritten Entführer die Rede gewesen. Aus Colorado Springs war nur die Nachricht gekommen, dass die Geiseln befreit und die beiden Entführer getötet werden konnten. Die beiden, hieß es._

_Die Akte wies also noch eine Lücke auf, die er hier zu schließen gedachte. Danach würde er sie endgültig zur Seite legen und für immer vergessen._

_Schön wär's. Aber alles war falsch. Der Umweg über Manitou, seine Begleiter, die er energischer hätte abwimmeln müssen, der Empfang hier in den verschlammten Strassen von Colorado Springs. Er war es gewohnt, nicht immer unbedingt willkommen zu sein und manchmal auch Unmut auszulösen, aber dies hier war anders. Es lag einfach eine seltsame Atmosphäre in der Luft._

_Dass er damals nicht zu Melissa St.Claire hatte durchdringen können, lag nicht an mangelnder Sensibilität, sondern einfach daran, dass er den Schlüssel zu ihrer Seele nicht hatte. Doch über Sensibilität verfügte er durchaus; er nahm die leisesten Schwingungen wahr, und die Luft hier in Colorado Springs vibrierte förmlich von diesen Schwingungen. Er konnte nur nicht sagen, wo sie herkamen._

_Am liebsten hätte er diese Befragung sofort hinter sich gebracht. Er hätte darauf bestehen sollen. Aber er wollte Rücksicht nehmen._

_Der Reverend hatte ihn vor der Kirche noch mal gebeten, dabei sein zu dürfen. Wie eine Klette klebte ihm dieser Mensch am Bein. Er hatte ihn noch einmal gewarnt, sich zurück zu halten und sich nicht in seiner Nähe blicken zu lassen, wenn er sich mit Dr. Quinn und Mr. Lawson unterhielt. Aber je länger er wartete, desto größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihm dieser Verrückte doch noch dazwischen funkte. _

_Doch inzwischen war es nach sechs. Vielleicht sollte er sehen, ob die beiden nicht doch schon bereit waren. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, zu fragen. Und wo sollte die Befragung stattfinde? Im Sheriffbüro? Davon abgesehen, dass er den hiesigen Sheriff noch nicht getroffen hatte, war das möglicherweise eine zu unfreundliche Umgebung, wenn man bedachte, dass das Büro des Sheriffs sozusagen gleichzeitig das Gefängnis war. Hier im Hotel? Zu laut, zu voll, und zu nah bei Reverend Willoughby. Aber das Café von vorhin war vielleicht nicht schlecht. Es war nicht viel los da und man konnte anscheinend, wenn man wollte, sehr ungestört sein._

_Er erhob sich von seinem Bett, strich sich die Weste glatt und zog den Mantel an._

_Als er nach draußen vors Zimmer trat, wurde der Lärm aus dem Saloon sofort unüberhörbar. Zwei der Mädchen, die vorhin dort noch nach Freiern Ausschau gehalten hatten, standen am Ende des Ganges und tuschelten aufgeregt. Er ging an ihnen vorbei, ohne weiter darauf zu achten, was die beiden zu bereden hatten. Er bezweifelte stark, dass es ihn irgendetwas anging. Als er um die Ecke bog, stieg ihm bereits der Zigarrenqualm in die Nase. Hank Lawson stand wieder hinter der Bar, neben ihm eines der Mädchen, das einen irgendwie ratlosen Eindruck machte und irgendetwas sagte, woraufhin ihr Boss mit den Schultern zuckte, sie ernst ansah und seinerseits etwas erwiderte. Sie nickte, wirkte aber nicht minder ratlos als zuvor._

_Durch die Tür sah er Dr. Quinn mit Mr. Slicker und Reverend Johnson auf der Bank sitzen. Eben trat ein Mann zu ihnen, den er noch in bester Erinnerung hatte: Byron Sully. Ein Wolf lief neben ihm her. _

_Na also, dachte er, warum dann noch länger warten? Dann konnte die Befragung doch beginnen._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

23.

„Mr. Lawson?"

Hank sah auf, als der Marschall auf ihn zutrat.

„Ich denke, wir können jetzt anfangen. Wie ich sehe, scheint Dr. Quinn keine weiteren Patienten mehr zu haben, und ihr Mann ist auch soeben eingetroffen. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen rüber ins Café."

Es gab nichts, das Hank hätte einwenden können. Also ließ er Haley hinter der Bar stehen, gab Al, dem anderen Barkeeper, ein Zeichen, damit er sich um alles kümmerte und folgte dem Marschall nach draußen.

„Mr. Sully!" rief Marschall Reeves erfreut und ging mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Sully zu.

„Es freut mich, dass wir uns wieder begegnen und vor allen Dingen unter so erfreulichen Umständen." Sully schüttelte ihm lächelnd die Hand.

„Ihre Frau habe ich ja bereits kennen gelernt."

„Es freut mich auch, Marschall Reeves", sagte Sully, während Hank hinter dem Rücken des Marschalls die Augen verdrehte.

„Wie ich sehe, Dr. Quinn, haben sie keine Patienten mehr, also würde ich vorschlagen, wir setzen uns zusammen in dieses nette Café und unterhalten uns einfach ein wenig."

Der Marschall schlug einen unbekümmerten Plauderton an; er wollte das Ganze so zwanglos wie nur möglich gestalten.

Michaela nickte freundlich lächelnd und erhob sich. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was sie bei dieser ‚Unterhaltung' eigentlich sagen sollte. Hätten sie sich doch nur besser abgesprochen; aber sie hatten darauf gehofft, dass Wenona noch rechtzeitig vorher eintreffen würde, so weit war der Weg zu Cloud Dancing auch wieder nicht.

„Mr. Sully, sie können natürlich gerne dabei sein", meinte der Marschall, was soviel heißen sollte, dass Reverend Johnson und Jake Slicker natürlich nicht dabei sein konnten. Der Reverend stand auch sofort auf, verabschiedete sich und ging langsam die Straße entlang zu Lorens Laden. Jake jedoch ging weder nach Hause noch zu seinem Laden sondern rüber zum Saloon.

„Dann werd ich mal inzwischen für dich nach dem Rechten sehen", sagte er zu Hank, der nickte, wusste, was gemeint war und sagte: „Danke, Jake."

Das Café war tatsächlich fast leer. Nur an einem Tisch saßen Loren und Dorothy, die gemeinsam zu Abend aßen. Robert E., der gerade Feierabend gemacht hatte, gesellte sich gerade zu ihnen, um darauf zu warten, dass auch Grace ihre Arbeit beendete und sie nach Hause gehen konnten.

Der Marschall nickte den Leuten freundlich zu und suchte dann einen weit von ihnen entfernten Tisch aus. Sully, Michaela und Hank folgten ihm.

Grace brachte jedem einen Kaffee, entfernte sich dann aber schnell wieder.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, nicht dass seine Anwesenheit hier unbedingt notwendig wäre, aber: Wo ist eigentlich der Sheriff?" fragte Marschall Reeves als erstes.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Sully, „ich glaube, er ist heute Nachmittag weg geritten. Er hat ein Stück Land außerhalb, möglich, dass er dort ist."

Der Marschall schien damit zufrieden zu sein und wandte sich ohne weitere Umschweife dem eigentlichen Thema zu.

„Also, wie sie meinem Telegramm bereits entnehmen konnten, hat sich Melissa St.Claire nun nach einigen Wochen, Monaten eigentlich", ergänzte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln, „dazu entschlossen, noch eine Aussage zu machen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah in die Runde, in Sullys entspanntes, Michaelas interessiertes und Hanks gleichgültiges Gesicht. Ein bisschen zu entspannt, interessiert und gleichgültig, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er fuhr fort:

„Tja, und nun hat sich etwas Merkwürdiges ergeben. Melissa St. Claire zufolge waren es bei ihr drei Entführer, wohingegen in ihrem Fall, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, nur zwei Männer im Spiel waren, die beide erschossen wurden." Wieder wartete er ein paar Sekunden. „Ist das richtig?" fragte er. Michaela holte tief Luft, aber Hank sagte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ja, stimmt."

Michaela schluckte und versuchte den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass es genau das war, was sie selbst auch hatte sagen wollen, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel. Sie machten hier eine Falschaussage; zu lügen war einfach noch mal etwas anderes, als nur etwas zu verschweigen. Der Marschall betrachtete wieder alle sehr aufmerksam. Er hatte jedenfalls eine klare Aussage erhalten. Eigentlich konnte er jetzt aufstehen und gehen, denn was gab es noch mehr zu sagen?

Er räusperte sich, trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und meinte dann: „Tja, das ist schon seltsam. Wir sind sicher, nein, wir wissen, dass es sich in allen Fällen um die gleichen Entführer handelte, doch wo ist der dritte geblieben? Der, der im St. Claire-Fall noch dabei war?"

Michaela sah kurz zu Hank, der sich schon wieder die Schläfen rieb, und sagte dann zu Marschall Reeves: „Sie erwarten aber nicht von uns, dass _wir_ diese Frage aufklären". Ihr Ton war freundlich und trotzdem schaffte sie es, einen versteckten Vorwurf darin unterzubringen. Sully bewunderte sie innerlich.

Der Marschall sah sie betroffen an.

„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Verzeihen sie mir. Es ist nun mal die einzige Chance für mich, darüber etwas zu erfahren, indem ich sie befrage. Andere Zeugen gibt es leider keine mehr."

Sully ließ den Blick über die Wiese schweifen. Er hatte geglaubt, ein bestimmtes Geräusch gehört zu haben. Und tatsächlich: Vom Waldrand her näherten sich zwei Reiter.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Marschall", sagte Michaela, die davon noch nichts bemerkt hatte, „sie tun nur ihre Pflicht und wir wissen das zu schätzen."

Ihre letzten Worte gerieten etwas unsicher, denn auch sie hatte jetzt Wenona und Daniel entdeckt, die gerade über die Brücke ritten. Dadurch wurde auch Hank aufmerksam, er hob den Kopf, sah Michaela an und drehte sich unwillkürlich um. Wenona hatte sie gesehen und war von ihrem Pferd abgestiegen. Daniel sagte noch etwas zu ihr, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht und kam geradewegs auf sie zu. Auch der Marschall hatte nun entdeckt, wem die Aufmerksamkeit am Tisch galt. Er drehte sich ebenfalls zu den beiden Leuten um, die auf das Café zusteuerten.

„Wer ist das?" fragte er neugierig.

„Das ist Daniel Simon, unser Sheriff", sagte Sully und Michaela ergänzte: „Und die junge Frau hilft mir in der Klinik. Möglich, dass sie mich braucht." Sie stand auf, um Wenona womöglich abzufangen, aber es war zu spät. Sie ging mit entschlossenen Schritten direkt auf den Tisch zu. Der Marschall sah ihr interessiert entgegen. Hank jedoch ergriff eine plötzliche Panik. Gleich würde Wenona alles sagen, der Marschall würde sie festnehmen, und man würde sie vor Gericht stellen. Was hatte Matthew gesagt? 10 Jahre? Das konnte er nicht ertragen. Sein Schädel pochte, als wollte er zerspringen.

Wenona hatte den Tisch erreicht, und ihr Blick richtete sich fest auf den Marschall, sie wollte die Gesichter der anderen nicht sehen, sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch bevor sie dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, passierte es: Hank schlug sich mit einem Mal beide Hände an den Kopf, krümmte sich heftig stöhnend und brach dann, offensichtlich von schrecklichen Schmerzen gequält, schreiend zusammen. Er fiel auf die Erde und wälzte sich dort hin und her, während er sich die ganze Zeit über den Kopf hielt und schrie. Alle sprangen völlig entsetzt auf. Auch die anderen im Café kamen herüber.

„HANK", schrie Wenona außer sich und lief zu ihm. Auch Michaela kniete sofort neben ihm nieder, doch es war ihr fast unmöglich, ihn in diesem Zustand zu untersuchen. Plötzlich jedoch wurde er still und sein Körper erschlaffte. Er schien ohnmächtig geworden zu sein. Michaela beugte sich über ihn und zog seine Hände, mit denen er immer noch sein Gesicht bedeckte, von seinen Augen weg, um sich die Pupillen anzusehen. Sie erstarrte einen kurzen Moment lang und ein schockierter Ausdruck verdrängte die Besorgnis auf ihrer Miene.

„Bringt ihn schnell in die Klinik."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

24.

Sully, Robert E. und Daniel hatten Hank so vorsichtig wie möglich zur Klinik getragen und ihn auf den Untersuchungstisch gelegt. Wenona war tränenüberströmt neben ihnen her gelaufen, gefolgt von Marschall Reeves und Michaela.

„Was hat er denn um Himmels Willen?" hatte der Marschall hastig gefragt. Michaela hatte ihm knapp erklärt, dass Hank vor Jahren bereits einmal ein schweres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma hatte, das ihn damals tagelang ins Koma versetzte, davon abgesehen, dass er vor wenigen Monaten einen weiteren schweren Schlag an den Kopf erhalten hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er hat", sagte Michaela nervös, „im schlimmsten Fall eine plötzliche Gehirnblutung, aber ich weiß es noch nicht."

„Kann denn so ein Anfall so unvorbereitet kommen, und so lange Zeit nach einer Verletzung?" fragte der Marschall weiter.

„Leider wissen wir sehr wenig über das Gehirn, aber: Ja, anscheinend ist es möglich, etwa bei großem Stress, dass auch nach einer gewissen Zeit eine solche Verletzung noch zu ernsthaften Konsequenzen führen kann. Entschuldigen sie mich jetzt bitte."

Sie betrat hastig das Untersuchungszimmer und schickte alle bis auf Sully und Wenona nach draußen. Dann schloss sie die Tür und verhängte die Fenster.

Wenona stand hilflos und verzweifelt neben Hank, und Sully sah beunruhigt zu Michaela, die nun neben den Untersuchungstisch trat und Wenona sanft zur Seite schob. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und sagte ruhig, aber deutlich um Haltung bemüht: „Glänzende Vorstellung, Hank."

Hank öffnete die Augen, sah Michaela an, verzog fast unmerklich die Mundwinkel zu einem unterdrückten Grinsen, fast wie ein Schuljunge nach einem geglückten Streich, bei dem man ihn schließlich doch noch erwischt hatte, und meinte: „Dacht' ich mir doch, dass sie's merken", und während er sich aufsetzte und seine langen Beine vom Tisch schwang, fuhr er fort: „Aber danke, dass sie so gut mitgespi…". Er unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, als er Wenona vor sich sah, die ihn mit weit aufgerissenen, geröteten und fassungslosen Augen ansah. Mechanisch und unter Schock schüttelte sie den Kopf, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Hank war auf der Stelle erfüllt von heftigstem Bedauern, doch gleichzeitig auch von einem plötzlichen Glücksgefühl, denn: War ihre Reaktion nicht der Beweis dafür, wie viel sie immer noch für ihn empfand?

Wenona starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang nur sprachlos an, und als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, sagte sie leise und matt: „Das… das war alles…nur gespielt?"

„Wenona…" setzte Hank an, doch weiter kam er nicht. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht, zweimal, bevor sie haltlos schluchzend in die Knie sank, und dieser Schmerz, der tief aus ihrer Seele brach, traf ihn weit härter als ihre Hand. Jeglicher glückliche Gedanke war verschwunden und zurück blieb nur seine Schuld und die Einsicht, dass er ein weiteres Mal versagt hatte. In dem Bestreben, sie zu beschützen, hatte er sie nur verletzt. Was auch immer er anfasste, schien am Schluss in Scherben zu liegen.

Michaela beugte sich zu Wenona hinab und legte den Arm um sie. Sie hielt es nicht für nötig, Hank zu Recht zu weisen, denn sie sah ihm an, wie erschüttert er war. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Michaela hielt Wenona nur fest und ließ den Sturm ihrer Gefühle sich austoben. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich. Die Tränen versiegten, und sie saß nur noch erschöpft auf dem Boden, Michaela neben ihr.

Sie sah zu Hank auf, der immer noch auf dem Behandlungstisch saß, und als sie den geröteten Abdruck ihrer Hand auf seinem Gesicht sah und seine schuldbewusste Miene, schmolz ihre Wut auf ihn allmählich dahin.

„Ich habe mich zu Tode erschreckt", sagte sie leise, und Hank, der sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, erwiderte mit belegter Stimme und in einem Tonfall, der irgendwie gar nicht nach ihm klang: „Es tut mir so leid. Das hab ich nicht gewollt."

„Er wollte sie nur beschützen, Wenona". Es war das erste Mal, dass Sully etwas dazu sagte. Michaela sah ihn erstaunt an, denn sie hätte nicht gerade erwartet, dass er für Hank das Wort ergreifen würde. Doch als er ihren Blick erwiderte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie es hätte wissen müssen. Wie konnte Sully Hank nicht verstehen? Hatte er nicht ebenfalls immer alles getan, um Michaela zu beschützen? Und das würde er auch immer tun, egal wie. Und er tat es aus den gleichen Motiven, die er nun anscheinend auch bei Hank zu erkennen begann.

„Ich weiß", sagte Wenona, „aber es ist genau das, was ich jede Nacht erlebe, und das will ich nicht mehr. Ich wollte, dass es ein Ende hat. Ich will keine Angst mehr haben, einzuschlafen. Ich… will einfach nicht mehr."

Michaela sah sie bekümmert an.

„Ich verstehe sie", sagte sie zu der jungen Frau, die so verzagt da saß und verzweifelt versuchte, die Gespenster der Vergangenheit, die sich in ihren Träumen eingenistet hatten, zu vertreiben.

Und Michaela verstand sie tatsächlich; seit der Nacht davor, seit ihrem Traum von Sully konnte sie sie besser verstehen denn je.

Doch sie erklärte Wenona zunächst den eigentlichen Grund, weshalb sie alle daran interessiert waren, sie an einem Geständnis zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu hindern. Sie erzählte ihr von Reverend Willoughby, und dass sie die ganze Zeit auf sie gewartet hatten, um sie zu warnen, bis es schließlich zu spät war und Hank sich gezwungen sah, auf eigene Faust zu entscheiden, was sie dem Marschall sagten.

„Im Moment können wir nichts anderes tun, als dieses Spiel weiter zu spielen. Morgen werden wir dann sehen, was wir tun. Vielleicht hat der Marschall dem Reverend dann inzwischen mitgeteilt, dass es hier keine Spur gibt und schickt ihn nach Hause. Wir werden sehen", sagte sie noch einmal und stand auf.

„Hank, sie werden wohl die Nacht über in der Klinik bleiben müssen, denn ich nehme nicht an, dass sie es vorziehen, gesund und munter an Marschall Reeves vorbeizuspazieren. Nach einem so heftigen Anfall wäre das etwas…ungewöhnlich." Michaela hatte leicht die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und bedachte ihn mit einem ähnlich ironischen Blick, den er normalerweise für sie parat hatte.

Hank hatte natürlich nicht soweit gedacht, doch er nickte.

„Tja, dann werde ich wohl mal jemanden holen, der mir hilft, dich nach oben zu tragen", meinte Sully und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „wir können schließlich nicht gut behaupten, du wärst gelaufen, oder Michaela und Wenona hätten mir dabei geholfen."

„Keine Angst, Sully, alle Welt traut dir zu, dass du das ganz alleine schaffst", erwiderte Hank und legte sich wieder hin.

„Vorsicht Hank, oder wir könnten dich auf der Treppe fallen lassen, dann hättest du wenigsten einen echten Grund hier zubleiben", warnte ihn Sully und grinste leicht zu Wenona rüber, die sich ebenfalls vom Boden erhoben hatte.

„Könntet ihr jetzt bitte ernst sein", ermahnte sie Michaela. „Also, sie legen sich oben hin, möglicherweise könnte der Marschall nach ihnen sehen wollte."

„Wieso sollte er?" fragte Hank verständnislos.

„Vielleicht, weil er ein netter Mensch ist und die tun so etwas manchmal, Hank, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil er der Marschall ist und sich Dinge gern genauer ansieht, also spielen sie bitte ihre Rolle brav weiter und seien sie möglichst krank", gab sie ihm ungehalten zur Antwort, „am besten bewusstlos, das ist am sichersten."

Sie stöhnte. Michaela hasste es, wenn sie anderen Menschen etwas vormachen musste, doch es ging nun mal nicht anders und war auch nur für den Moment. Jedenfalls redete sie sich das ein.

„Übrigens hab ich wirklich ziemliche Kopfschmerzen", murmelte Hank noch, als müsste er sich noch einmal rechtfertigen, um alle etwas milder zu stimmen.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut", erwiderte Michaela ungerührt, „dann ist unser Schwindel ja gar nicht so groß." Sie packte ein paar Instrumente aus, legte sie neben Hank und hing sich selbst das Stethoskop um.

„Knöpfen sie ihr Hemd weiter auf" wies sie Hank an, „ich habe sie ja schließlich untersucht, oder nicht?" Er tat, was sie ihm sagte. Sully machte geistesgegenwärtig noch die Lampe an, die Michaela als Lichtquelle bei ihren Untersuchungen benötigte.

„Wenona", wandte sich Michaela an die junge Frau, die sich immer noch nicht völlig von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, „wir sagen, dass sie bei ihm bleiben und sich um ihn kümmern. Ist das in Ordnung?" Wenona nickte. „Gut", sagte Michaela und atmete tief durch, bevor sie zur Tür ging, um den Wartenden draußen die erlösende Botschaft zu bringen, dass Hanks Zustand zwar ernst, aber wohl nicht lebensbedrohlich war. Oh, mein Gott, dachte Michaela, was tu ich hier eigentlich? Dann öffnete sie die Tür.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

25.

Draußen hatte sich inzwischen halb Colorado Springs versammelt. Robert E., Grace, Loren und Dorothy hatten alles bereits im Café miterlebt und eine Menge Leute hatten Hank gehört oder zumindest gesehen, wie er zur Klinik getragen worden war. Auch im Saloon war man aufmerksam geworden. Greer, die ihren Platz beim Eingang auch nach Hanks Anweisungen nicht aufgegeben hatte, hatte mit Entsetzen das Geschehen draußen verfolgt und sowohl ihre Kollegen als auch Jake Slicker sofort informiert. Sie alle warteten jetzt vor der Klinik.

Auch etliche Gäste aus dem Saloon waren mit nach draußen gekommen, teils weil sie Hank gut kannten, teils aus Neugierde. Auch der Mann mit Namen Madsen, Sid und sein Vater, der kurz zuvor eine eher unfreundliche Begegnung mit Hank gehabt hatte, gesellten sich dazu und hörten interessiert, was Sheriff Daniel Simon, der mit Fragen bombardiert wurde, zu sagen hatte. Das war allerdings nicht sehr viel: Dass Hank unter schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen zusammengebrochen und dann nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen war, war alles, was er ihnen sagen konnte. Haley bemerkte, dass Hank sich schon den ganzen Tag über merkwürdig verhalten hatte: „Er hat kaum etwas geredet und war schlecht gelaunt. Und vorhin hat er sogar das Bordell geschlossen."

„Er hat was?" fragte Grace entgeistert.

„Ja, er hat gesagt, das Bordell sei geschlossen. Erst dachte ich, er wollte nur diesen Typen ärgern, aber dann hat mir regelrecht gedroht für den Fall, dass wir nur noch einen einzigen Kunden annehmen würden. Er scheint wirklich Probleme mit dem Kopf gehabt zu haben."

Grace starrte sie mit riesengroßen, ungläubigen Augen an: „Ja, scheint so", murmelte sie.

Die Menge wartete nun auf eine Erklärung von Dr. Mike.

Daniel versuchte, sich nach seiner knappen Aussage ein wenig abseits zu halten. Ihm war nicht unbedingt danach, mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Er hatte eine Menge zu verarbeiten.

„Wenn mein Herz mir eine Wahl lassen würde, wenn ich mir einfach wünschen könnte, wem meine Gefühle gelten, dann wäre alles ganz einfach. Aber so ist es nicht", hatte Wenona gesagt, und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Wer hätte es besser wissen können als er. Der Platz in ihrem Herzen war nicht mehr frei, egal was er sich auch eingeredet oder erhofft hatte, und wenn doch noch ein letzter Beweis für ihre Worte nötig gewesen wären, so hatte er ihn kurz zuvor in ihrer Reaktion auf Hanks Zusammenbruch erhalten. Wenona war ausgesprochen mitfühlend, doch eine solche Verzweiflung konnte nur die tiefe Sorge um einen geliebten Menschen auslösen, da musste Daniel sich nichts vormachen.

Die Tür der Klinik öffnete sich, und Michaela trat heraus. Der Marschall, der sich auf der Bank vor der Klinik niedergelassen hatte, stand sofort auf in Erwartung der Nachrichten, die sie mitbrachte, doch Michaela wandte sich zunächst an Jake, der ihr am nächsten stand, und an Robert E., um sie zu bitten, Sully mit dem Transport ins Krankenzimmer zu helfen.

„Wie geht es Mr. Lawson, Dr. Quinn?" fragte der Marschall, als die beiden Männer im Behandlungsraum verschwunden waren.

„Nun ja", meinte Michaela, „ich kann noch nichts Endgültiges sagen, aber sein Zustand hat sich einigermaßen stabilisiert, deshalb habe ich die Hoffnung, dass wir nicht mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen müssen. Womöglich handelte es sich lediglich um eine einmalige sehr heftige Schmerzattacke, aber, wie gesagt, das Gehirn ist noch sehr wenig erforscht, und wir können oftmals nur Mutmaßungen anstellen. Man muss jetzt die Nacht abwarten. Meine Assistentin Wenona wird sich um in kümmern." Sie sah dem Marschall offen in die Augen in dem Bewusstsein, ihn im Grunde genommen mit keinem einzigen Wort angelogen zu haben. Marschall Reeves nickte.

„Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gern nachher nach ihm sehen", sagte Marschall Reeves erwartungsgemäß. Michaela schien zu überlegen und sagte dann: „Gut, Marschall, später. Aber wirklich nur ganz kurz, bitte." Dann ging sie wieder hinein.

Die Menge verlief sich größtenteils, als sie die Neuigkeiten vernommen hatte. Loren ging zu seinem Laden, um dem Reverend von den Ereignissen zu berichten. Grace und Dorothy schlenderten Richtung Gazette, und Haley und Greer gingen wieder in den Saloon. Kein Mensch achtete auf die drei Männer, die nicht weit von Michaela und dem Marschall gestanden hatten.

„Na, was hab ich dir gesagt, Karl?" grinste der Mann, der sich Madsen nannte. „'Meine Assistentin Wenona'…, hast du das gehört". Karl nickte grimmig, und sein Blick war so starr auf die Klinik gerichtet, in der er sein verschollenes Mündel wusste, als könnte er durch die Wand sehen. Sie war also nicht tot. Cass und Warner waren tot und sie nicht. Warum nicht? Wo war sie, als sein Bruder und sein Sohn starben, und wie kam sie hierher?

„Was willst du jetzt tun, Dad?" fragte Sid, sein übrig gebliebener Sohn.

Tja, das war die nächste Frage. Was wollte er tun?

„Wollen wir sie fragen, ob sie mit uns nach Hause kommt?" fragte Sid wieder. Karl sah ihn an, verächtlich, fast angewidert. Sid war nicht wie Cass, auch wenn er rein äußerlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hatte. In Karls Augen war Sid ein Waschlappen, dessen Leben er jederzeit gegen das seines Bruders eingetauscht hätte.

„Ja", erwiderte er höhnisch, „ja, möglich, dass wir sie fragen." Sein Kumpel lachte und meinte prustend: „Ja, fragen wir sie doch." Sid sah unsicher von einem zum anderen. Er wusste nicht, was so komisch daran war.

„Lasst uns zurück in den Saloon gehen", sagte Karl, „ich bin mir sicher, dass wir da einiges erfahren, vor allem nachdem dieser Mistkerl von einem Barkeeper nicht da ist."

Er spuckte auf die Erde.

„Und morgen…, morgen kümmern wir uns dann um unsere süße, kleine Noni."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

26.

Das Zimmer, in dem Hank lag, war ihm mehr als vertraut. Es war das gleiche, in dem er damals aus dem Koma erwacht war. Wie passend.

Es war unvermeidlich gewesen, dass Sully, Jake und Robert E. ihn tatsächlich nach oben trugen, der Form halber. Doch nachdem sie ihn umsichtig auf dem Bett abgelegt hatten, hatte Hank die Augen geöffnet und gegrinst: „Danke, ich glaube, ausziehen kann ich mich alleine."

Robert E. und Jake waren wie vom Donner gerührt gewesen und hatten zwischen Erleichterung und Empörung geschwankt. Zum Glück verzichteten beide auf lange Erklärungen und begnügten sich damit, sich die Dinge zusammenzureimen. Wenona war ihnen gefolgt, und Hank hatte sich rasch beeilt, das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

Sie beachtete ihn jedoch nicht weiter, stellte lediglich eine Karaffe mit Wasser auf ein Regal und ging wieder nach unten. Von draußen hörte sie das Stimmengewirr der Menge, das nach und nach verebbte. Michaela kam rein und sah sie forschend an.

„Der Marschall wird gleich nach Hank sehen", sagte sie zu ihr. „Hat er sich hingelegt?"

„Ich denke schon, jedenfalls war er dabei."

„Gut."

Jake, Robert E und Sully kamen von oben.

„So, ein Schuft", knurrte Robert E. zwischen den Zähnen, und auch Jake war nicht besonders angetan.

Michaela sah die beiden betreten an. „Robert E., Jake…, bitte…".

„Keine Sorge, Dr. Mike", unterbrach sie Robert E., „von uns erfährt keiner was. Aber ein Schuft ist er trotzdem." Er wischte sich mit einer kurzen geübten Handbewegung den Schweiß von der Stirn unter seiner Mütze, nickte Michaela kurz zu und verließ die Klinik. Jake zog nur kurz die Augenbrauen hoch und ging langsam hinter ihm her.

Diesmal ging er nicht zum Saloon. Die Notwendigkeit, den Reverend aus Manitou im Auge zu behalten, schien ihm nicht mehr so drängend für den Moment. Es zog ihn zu Teresa, die zu Hause auf ihn wartete. Ein Gefühl, das ihn immer noch überwältigte. Es war nicht mehr wie früher, als er bis spät abends im Saloon herum hing und dann zu seinem Laden heim torkelte, in dem kein Mensch auf ihn wartete. Heute war jemand da. Jemand, der ihn liebevoll begrüßte und mit dem er über all das reden konnte, was am Tag passiert war. Er würde ihr heute viel zu erzählen haben, aber vielleicht würden sie auch gar nicht reden…

Jake Slicker lächelte sanft in sich hinein und ritt aus der Stadt.

„Vielleicht sollten sie schon mal nach oben gehen, Wenona", sagte Michaela, „wenn der Marschall kommt, sollte jemand bei Hank sein, es sähe sonst etwas merkwürdig aus."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Wenona und ihre Stimme verriet, dass sie an jedem anderen Ort lieber wäre.

„Sie sollten ihm als Strafe einen von ihren Tees brauen", schmunzelte Sully, bemüht, die junge Frau etwas aufzuheitern. „Hat er nicht etwas von Kopfschmerzen gesagt?"

Wenona lächelte leicht zurück und meinte: „Die soll er zur Strafe behalten." Dann ging sie nach oben.

Michaela seufzte tief. Sully ging auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

„Sobald der Marschall gegangen ist, Sully". Sie lehnte sich an ihn.

„Wenona tut mir so leid."

„Ich weiß", sagte Sully, „ich weiß."

Michaela schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich so eng wie nur möglich an seinen Körper. Nein, er wusste nicht, dachte sie. Aber sie würde mit ihm reden. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Es war nötig.

Wenona machte vorsichtig die Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf. Hank lag im Bett, seine Oberbekleidung hatte er achtlos über einen Stuhl geworfen; er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich bin's nur", sagte Wenona, während sie die Tür hinter sich zu machte.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Der Marschall kommt wahrscheinlich gleich vorbei", sagte sie. Sie nahm seine Kleider und hing sie sorgfältig über einen Bügel in den Schrank. Sie vermied es so weit wie möglich, ihn anzusehen.

„Wenona…". Es klang bittend. Sie reagierte nicht.

„Bist du mir immer noch böse?" fragte er schließlich wie ein kleiner Junge, der seiner Mutter einen schlimmen Streich gespielt hatte und nun ernsthaft in Sorge war, ihre Liebe auf immer eingebüßt zu haben.

Wenona funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Ja!" schleuderte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Doch als sie sah, wie betroffen er war, wandte sie den Blick wieder ab, ließ den Kopf sinken und sagte leiser: „Nein."

Sie setzte sich resigniert auf die Bettkante und sagte, ohne ihn anzusehen: „Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich hätte nur so gern, dass du mich verstehst. Es geht hier nicht um dich, Hank, oder um uns. Es geht nur um mich, und ich muss tun, was ich empfinde und wovon ich glaube, dass es mir hilft"

Hank hatte keine Zeit, etwas zu erwidern, denn sie hörten Michaelas Stimme auf der Treppe. Er legte seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen etwas zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf erschien Michaela gefolgt von Marschall Reeves, der den typischen unbehaglichen Ausdruck eines Menschen hatte, der ein Krankenzimmer mit einem Schwerkranken betrat. Seine Schritte waren vorsichtig und sachte, seine Körperhaltung leicht gebeugt und seine Stimme leise, als er sprach.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Es war unklar, an wen die Frage gerichtet war, doch Michaela nahm statt einer Antwort Hanks Handgelenk und fühlte seinen Puls, der erstaunlich schnell war, wie sie feststellte.

„Ist er zwischendurch aufgewacht?" fragte sie Wenona, was diese verneinte.

„Wie es aussieht, bleibt sein Zustand konstant. Das ist, denke ich, ein gutes Zeichen."

„Gott sei Dank", sagte der Marschall und seine Anteilnahme klang echt.

„Verzeihung", wandte er sich dann plötzlich an Wenona, „wir hatten vorhin keine Gelegenheit, einander vorgestellt zu werden. Ich bin Marschall Reeves." Er hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Wenona ergriff sie einigermaßen erstaunt. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass fremde Menschen ihr, die so offensichtlich von Indianern abstammte, so höflich begegneten.

„Mein Name ist Wenona", sagte sie, „ich helfe Dr. Quinn hier in der Praxis."

Der Marschall sah sie aufmerksam an, und es war nicht im Entferntesten der Blick, den sie von vielen Männern gewohnt war. Er war, bei allem offensichtlichen Interesse, äußerst respektvoll.

„Ist er ihr Freund?" fragte er sie zögernd und fügte schnell hinzu, „entschuldigen sie, wenn ich indiskret bin, aber ihre Reaktion vorhin war doch einigermaßen emotional."

„Wir…wir sind nur gut befreundet, mehr nicht", antwortete Wenona und wünschte, dieser Mann vor ihr würde sie mit seinen tiefblauen Augen nicht so durchdringend ansehen.

„Jedenfalls tut es mir sehr leid. Möglicherweise hat ihn die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Ereignisse doch mehr aufgeregt, als man vermutet hätte. Kann das sein Dr. Quinn?" Doch unvermittelt, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fragte er wieder Wenona, als fiele es ihm plötzlich ein: „Waren sie damals eigentlich schon hier?"

Hank drehte im nächsten Moment stöhnend den Kopf zur Seite, und Michaela sagte rasch zum Marschall: „Bitte, Marschall Reeves, wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen. Der Patient braucht seine Ruhe."

„Natürlich, Verzeihung", sagte Marschall Reeves sofort, nickte Wenona kurz zu, warf einen letzten Blick auf Hank und ging durch die Tür, die ihm Michaela auffordernd aufhielt und hinter ihnen schloss.

Sie hörten die beiden noch die Treppe runter gehen. Dann war es wieder still.

Wenona saß noch immer auf der Bettkante.

_Waren sie damals eigentlich schon hier?_

Hank sah sie von der Seite an. Sie saß da wie ein hilfloses kleines Mädchen, das sich verirrt hatte. Er ergriff ihre Hand, zaghaft, in der Erwartung, sie würde sie wegziehen, aber das tat sie nicht. Sie erwiderte die Berührung, auch wenn sie ihn dabei nicht ansah. So verharrten sie eine Weile, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Irgendwann drehte sich Wenona zu ihm um und fragte: „Hast du noch Kopfschmerzen?" Er nickte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm ans Kopfende und legte ihm ihre kleine Hand auf die Stirn. Ob es nur ihre Hand bewirkte oder vielleicht doch ihre ganze Nähe, wusste er nicht, doch nach kurzer Zeit breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Kopf aus und eine Woge der Ruhe und Entspannung glitt über ihn hinweg. Und schließlich schlief er ein…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

27.

Michaela und Sully lenkten den Wagen auf den ihnen wohl vertrauten Wegen durch die Dunkelheit. Der Mond, der voll am nunmehr wolkenlosen Himmel stand, spendete ihnen ein sanftes Licht. Michaela sah zu ihm empor. _Was, wenn es doch einen Mann im Mond gibt_? Er schien sie anzulächeln, auffordernd, ermutigend.

„Sully?"

„Ja?"

„Könntest du bitte anhalten."

Er sah sie verwundert an.

„Bitte", wiederholte sie, und ohne ein weiteres Wort stoppte er die Pferde.

Sie hielten mitten auf einer freien, offenen Fläche, auf der weithin kein einziger Baum seinen Schatten warf. Die Luft war klar und kühl, aber angenehm. Um sie herum war nur das Geräusch einiger Grillen zu hören.

Michaela atmete tief durch.

„Können wir…" sie stockte, atmete noch mal tief und sah ihn dann ernst an. „Kann ich mit dir über letzte Nacht reden?"

Sully nahm ihre Hand. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge zu sagen, sie wisse doch, dass sie mit ihm über alles reden könne, aber ihre Augen sagten ihm, dass das die falsche Antwort gewesen wäre. Unsensibel und unpassend, denn schließlich hatte sie vergangene Nacht nicht darüber reden können. Und er? Konnte er denn über alles reden? Und bevor er sich die beschämende Antwort darauf gab, antwortete er auf ihre Frage einfach nur mit einem tief empfundenen „Ja, Michaela."

Auf ihrem Mund erschien ein kurzes dankbares Lächeln, dann wandte sie den Blick ab, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Tränen hinunter schluckte.

„Weißt du, ich habe zuvor nie wirklich gewusst, was Wenona in diesen Träumen mitmacht, wie grauenvoll das für sie sein muss. Doch wenn man das weiß, ist einem auch klar, wie schrecklich es war, was Hank ihr heute Abend angetan hat."

„Aber er hat…" setzte Sully an, doch Michaela unterbrach ihn: „Ja, er hat es mit den besten Absichten getan, und trotzdem… Ich verstehe sie. Seit gestern Nacht."

Ihrer Stimme hörte er an, dass sie nun tatsächlich weinte. Doch sie hatte ihr Gesicht abgewandt.

Behutsam strich er ihr über ihren Kopf, über ihr Haar, und er hielt weiter ihre Hand fest.

„Erzähl mir von gestern Nacht", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Michaela nickte und begann: „Ich habe wieder geträumt."

„Den gleichen Traum wie immer?"

„Ja, den gleichen Traum. Und doch nicht den gleichen. Alles war wie immer", sie zögerte, wollte das Schreckliche nicht aussprechen, „alles…passierte wie immer." Sie stockte, atmete schnell. Sully unterbrach sie nicht.

„Aber dann, als der Mann der… der …es getan hatte, sich umdrehte, da war es nicht Cass. Es war ein viel älterer Mann. Ich kannte ihn nicht. Ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen." Wieder hielt sie inne, und Sully wartete geduldig. Er spürte, wie sie den Druck seiner Hand verstärkte, als würde sie Halt suchen.

„Und dann….und dann… hab ich …den Mann am Baum gesehen." Sie schluchzte auf und Sully legte beruhigend seinen Arm um sie

„Es war nicht Hank…, sondern….sondern du." Und sie dann warf sie sich haltlos weinend in seine Arme. Am ganzen Körper zitternd klammerte sie sich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende. Sully hielt sie ganz fest.

„Oh mein Gott, Sully", schluchzte sie verzweifelt, „es war so schrecklich, es war so schrecklich". Er wiegte sie hin und her, strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und ließ ihr Zeit sich auszuweinen. Nach einer Zeit verebbten die Tränen, und sie wurde ruhiger. Kraftlos lag sie in seine Armen.

„Was passiert hier, Sully?" fragte sie schließlich schwach. „Was passiert mit uns? Was bedeutet all das?"

Sully schwieg zunächst, doch in seinem Kopf formten sich die Gedanken, die er seit Monaten zu verdrängen versuchte. Die Erinnerung an seine Angst um Michaela und seine Schuldgefühle…

„Cloud Dancing hat gesagt: Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung? Aber was, Sully? Was?"

Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. Er hielt sie weiter fest, doch eigentlich wollte er davon laufen, um nicht mit dem konfrontiert zu werden, was ihn peinigte. Sie bemerkte die Spannung in seinem Körper und sah zu ihm auf. „Was ist mit dir, Sully?" fragte sie besorgt und mit einem Mal hatte sie Angst, weil dies eine der Reaktionen war, die sie in letzter Zeit so befremdlich fand und die sie nicht einordnen konnte.

„Sully?"

Seine Stirn zog sich zusammen, als hätte er irgendwelche Schmerzen, doch im Mondlicht sah sie, dass seine Augen glitzerten. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern starrte auf einen Punkt irgendwo auf dem Boden.

Sie hob die Hand und strich ihm über die Schläfe, als könne sie damit die düsteren Gedanken, die ihn bedrohten, wegwischen.

„Sully."

Er hielt ihre Hand fest und presste sein Gesicht hinein.

„Ich weiß, was nicht in Ordnung ist, Michaela", würgte er buchstäblich hervor, „ich hab dich allein gelassen."

„Was?" fragte sie bestürzt.

„Ich hab dich allein gelassen", wiederholte er, und es hörte sich diesmal nicht mehr wie eine Feststellung an, sondern wie eine Selbstanklage.

„Ich war nicht rechtzeitig da, ich konnte dich nicht retten." Seine Stimme schwankte jetzt.

Michaela sah ihn fassungslos an. Das war es, was ihn belastet hatte? Die ganze Zeit? Ohne dass sie davon gewusst, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte

„Sully, das ist doch nicht wahr", sagte sie, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, ließ sie los und sprang vom Wagen. Er ging ein paar Schritte und sank dann in die Knie, den Kopf in beiden Händen verborgen.

Michaela kletterte ebenfalls vom Wagen und ging zu ihm. Sie kauerte neben ihm nieder.

„Sully", sagte sie zärtlich, „es _ist_ nicht wahr. Du hast mich nicht allein gelassen. Du warst immer bei mir, in jeder Sekunde. Ich hätte das niemals überlebt, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Nur der Gedanke an dich und die Kinder hat mir Kraft gegeben, das auszuhalten. Als wir vor Warner geflüchtet sind, hat allein das mich durchhalten lassen."

„Aber ich wäre zu spät gekommen. Hätte Wenona Cass nicht erschossen, wäre es zu spät gewesen."

„Aber sie hat es getan, und es hätte uns nichts genützt, wenn du und die anderen nicht aufgetaucht wärt. Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass du mich suchen würdest und dass du mich finden würdest. Ohne dich hätte niemand erfahren, was mit Melissa St.Claire passiert ist. Ihr hättet womöglich darauf vertraut, dass das Lösegeld allein helfen würde. Aber das hast du nicht, du hast dich auf den Weg gemacht und du hast uns gefunden. _Du_ hast mich gerettet, Sully. Wenona hat Hank gerettet, aber _du_ hast _mich_ gerettet. Glaub mir, du _warst_ da."

Nun war er es, der sich in ihre Arme fallen ließ, geschüttelt von unterdrücktem Schluchzen. Auch ihre Augen wurden erneut überflutet von Tränen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Sully", flüsterte sie.

Sie lagen auf der kalten Erde aneinander geklammert, als wäre es ihre erste und ihre letzte Umarmung zugleich. Verzweifelt gegen den Schmerz der Vergangenheit ankämpfend, der nunmehr ihr gemeinsamer Schmerz war und den sie gemeinsam besiegen würden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

28.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hank aufwachte. Der Platz an seinem Bett, an dem Wenona zuvor gesessen hatte, war jetzt verlassen. Das Laken fühlte sich kalt an, und Hank empfand eine plötzliche Leere, die er sonst nicht kannte. Eine Art Einsamkeit, wie man sie nur empfand, wenn man verlassen wurde. Das Gefühl, nicht mehr komplett zu sein.

Die Kopfschmerzen waren weg, als hätte sie sie einfach mitgenommen.

Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und da sah er sie. Ihre dunkle Silhouette vor dem vom Mondlicht beschienenen Fenster. Ganz still stand sie da und blickte hinaus, vielleicht auf die Straße, vielleicht zum Saloon, vielleicht nirgendwohin. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen und wenn, dann wäre es ohnehin zu dunkel gewesen, um es erkennen zu können.

„Wenona?" seine Stimme war leise und klang etwas heißer.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, sagte aber nichts.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte er ebenso leise wie vorher.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie, „spät".

Er setzte sich auf.

„Ich dachte, du wärst in deinem Zimmer", sagte er.

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. „Warum flüstert man immer, sobald es dunkel ist?" fragte sie statt einer Erwiderung.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt. Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm. Lächelte sie?

„Nicht so wichtig", sagte sie und am liebsten hätte er sich mit der samtigen Wärme ihrer Stimme eingehüllt.

„Hank?"

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe."

„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Ich hab's verdient…. Aus mehr als einem Grund."

Sie sagte nichts dazu und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, ohne dass es im Geringsten unangenehm gewesen wäre, im Gegenteil: Das friedliche, schweigende Beisammensein in dieser Nacht hätte ewig dauern können.

„Bist du nicht müde?" fragte Hank irgendwann. Sie antwortete nicht.

„Wenona?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen." Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging, aber er machte sich auch Sorgen um sie.

„Nein", antwortete sie bestimmt, „ich will nicht." Sie sah die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster, als unterhielte sie sich mit dem Mond und nicht mit Hank.

„Hast du Angst?" Keine Reaktion.

„Vor diesen Träumen?" Er konnte nicht sehen, dass allein der Gedanke daran ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Langsam wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu und nickte.

„Ja", flüsterte sie, „ich hab Angst."

„Aber…", er wollte ihr etwas Tröstliches sagen, „aber, vielleicht kommen sie ja gar nicht mehr, diese Träume"

„Du hast gehört, was Cloud Dancing gesagt hat."

„Ja, hab ich."

„Etwas ist noch nicht beendet oder noch nicht im Gleichgewicht. Erst wenn das der Fall ist, hören sie auf"

„Kann ja sein, aber wer sagt, dass es _das_ ist. Wer sagt, dass es darum geht, dass du dich dem Marschall stellst? "

„Du glaubst nicht, was Cloud Dancing sagt."

„Nein, ich sage nur, dass es vielleicht um etwas ganz anderes geht."

Wenona schwieg einen Augenblick, und Hank hatte schon die Hoffnung, sie zum Nachdenken gebracht zu haben, doch dann sagte sie: „Es ist kein Zufall, dass ausgerechnet jetzt der Marschall hierher kommt, und dass die Träume gleichzeitig schlimmer geworden sind." Ihre Stimme hatte wieder diesen entschlossenen Ton, und Hank wusste, dass jedes weitere Wort sinnlos war und nur dazu führen würde, dass sie sich wieder von ihm abwandte und das wollte er nicht.

Er seufzte und ließ sich auf sein Kissen zurückfallen.

Wieder wurde es still im Zimmer.

„Ich hab gestern…" setzte Hank nach einer Weile an und stoppte dann mitten im Satz, weil er eigentlich nicht wusste, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt davon anfing.

„Was hast du?" fragte sie.

„Ach, nichts", wich er aus.

„Doch, sag schon."

„Ich hab gestern Abend das Bordell geschlossen."

Ihr Kopf ging ruckartig in seine Richtung. Er konnte ihre Gesichtszüge immer noch nicht deutlich erkennen, obwohl er sich mittlerweile an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte, doch er wusste genau, wie sie ihn jetzt ansah, mit diesen Augen, die etwa dreitausend Gefühle gleichzeitig auszudrücken vermochten. Er fühlte ihren Blick, als wäre er greifbar. Sie sagte kein einziges Wort, sie schien sogar den Atem angehalten zu haben.

„Da war so ein Kerl", begann Hank zu erzählen und eine Sekunde lang wollte er hinzufügen: ein Kerl, der die gleichen Augen hatte wie Cass.

„Er wollte eine… ein Mädchen für seinen Sohn und hat angefangen Haley und Greer zu begrapschen. Und dann hab ich auf einmal an dich gedacht und daran was Cass mit dir gemacht hat." Und wieder verzichtete er darauf zu sagen, warum er ausgerechnet in diesem Moment an Cass gedacht hatte.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll die Finger von den Mädchen lassen, und dass das Bordell geschlossen ist." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Und dann war es eben geschlossen."

„Und dann war es eben geschlossen?" wiederholte Wenona wie vom Donner gerührt. Wie immer hatte er nicht nachgedacht; dem Entschluss, das Bordell zu schließen, gingen keine tief schürfenden Gedanken voraus, kein Abwägen, kein Für und Wider. Was er Jahre lang vehement als Geschäftsgrundlage verteidigt und als indiskutabel hingestellt hatte, wischte er einfach so innerhalb von Sekunden vom Tisch, als ginge es um die Entscheidung ob er bei Grace Hackbraten oder Hühnchen essen sollte.

Plötzlich war nicht mehr nötig gewesen als ein Impuls, und Wenona war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie der Auslöser und die Ursache für diesen Impuls war.

Und egal was sein würde, sie war sich auch im Klaren darüber, was er ihr eigentlich damit sagen wollte. Was er ihr die ganzen Tage über schon sagen wollte, auf diese unbeholfene, ungeübte Art. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Worte dafür kannte oder ob er jemals mutig genug war, sie auszusprechen, aber sie fühlte es und vielleicht war das mehr.

Hank sah sie unsicher an. „Was denkst du jetzt?" fragte er in Erwartung ihres Urteils.

Sie lächelte ihn an, ohne dass er es sehen konnte. „Dass ich müde bin", sagte sie.

„Willst du in dein Zimmer gehen?"

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Möchtest…möchtest du dich…vielleicht hierhin legen? Zu mir?" Er erwartete eigentlich, dass sie heftig ablehnen würde, doch sie zögerte mit der Antwort, nickte dann und sagte: „Ja,… ja, ich glaube das möchte ich." Und dann ging sie zu ihm.

Er rutschte etwas zur Seite, obwohl das Bett bei weitem groß genug war für zwei Leute und streckte den linken Arm nach ihr aus. Sie schlug zwar die Bettdecke nicht zurück, sondern legte sich darauf, doch sie schmiegte sich in seinen Arm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören. Gleichmäßig und vielleicht etwas schnell. Sie fühlte, wie er den äußeren Rand der Bettdecke über sie breitete und seine Arme um sie schlang, nicht begehrlich, nur beschützend und nur ganz leicht, so dass sie nach einer Weile nicht mehr wusste, wo seine Arme aufhörten und ihr eigener Körper anfing. Wollte sie hier je wieder weg? Seine Herzschläge waren wie ein Schlaflied, das sie langsam einlullte. Ihre Augenlider wurden schwer. Die Angst hatte sie verlassen, sie fühlte sich gehalten und sicher, und ganz langsam sank sie hinab in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

Hank wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, er fühlte nur, wie ihr Körper mehr und mehr los lies. Er hatte sie noch nie so halten dürfen. Noch nie. Und vielleicht würde er es nie mehr tun können.

Vielleicht würde er auch nie mehr die Gelegenheit haben, es zu sagen. Er war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn noch hörte. Aber er wollte wenigsten einmal seinen Gefühlen einen Namen geben.

Und er flüsterte, denn in der Dunkelheit flüsterte man nun mal: „Ich liebe dich, Wenona."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

29.

_Er wusste alles. ALLES. Alles, was er wissen musste._

_Es war so einfach gewesen. Angetrunkene Saloonbesucher konnten ja so mitteilsam sein. _

_Nach und nach hatte sich ihm die ganze Geschichte offenbart. Von der Entführung bis zur Befreiung,… bis zum Tod seines Bruders… und seines Sohnes._

_Jetzt wusste er, wie Wenona hierher gekommen war. Er wusste von dieser Ärztin, Dr. Quinn, und Hank Lawson, dem verdammten Barkeeper, und er wusste von einem gewissen Sully, der wohl den Helden gespielt hatte. Und alle zusammen hatten sie Warner und Cass auf dem Gewissen. Seinen Bruder und seinen Sohn. Seinen Sohn. Seinen einzigen vernünftig geratenen Sohn. Sie würden dafür bezahlen. Sie alle. Jeder einzelne. Naja, das mit dem Barkeeper hatte sich vielleicht sogar schon erledigt. Schade._

_Fast jeder, mit dem er im Saloon gesprochen hatte, hatte irgendetwas gewusst. Er hatte nur ein paar Worte über diese Hure von einer Halbindianerin fallen lassen müssen. Ja, die war süß, hatte einer gemeint. Und so ein schweres Leben hätte sie gehabt. Schweres Leben? hatte er gefragt. Und dann hatten sie alle irgendetwas gewusst. Sie wäre von diesen Verbrechern missbraucht worden, hatte einer gesagt. Aber als sie Dr. Mike, wie sie sie nannten, und Hank entführten, hätte sich das Blatt gewendet, und Wenona hätte sich auf die Seite der Entführten geschlagen und ihnen geholfen, sich zu befreien und ihnen das Leben gerettet. Und Gott sei Dank wären dieser Sully und einige andere aus der Stadt auch noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Und er und Hank hätten diese Mörder dann erledigt. Fast wäre Wenona gestorben, weil der eine sie angeschossen hätte, aber Dr. Mike konnte sie retten, und seitdem lebte sie hier in der Stadt._

_So ungefähr hatte sich das angehört, was die Männer im Saloon zu erzählen hatten. Sie waren sich nicht immer ganz einig in ihrer Version gewesen. Einer hatte sogar behauptet, Wenona hätte selber einen der beiden erschossen, ein anderer meinte, nein, Sully hätte seinen Tomahawk sprechen lassen. Ein dritter behauptete sogar, die beiden Frauen hätten Hank geholfen, erst den einen, dann den anderen zu überwältigen, und Sully hätte nur noch den Rest besorgt. _

_Wie auch immer, was spielte es schon für eine Rolle? Absolut keine. _

_Alles, was er wissen musste, wusste er._

_Er torkelte in den verlassenen Straßen von Colorado Springs herum, nicht weil er betrunken war, oh nein, was den Alkohol betraf, war er so nüchtern, wie man nur sein konnte. Aber er war besoffen von dem Gedanken an Rache. Rache, Rache, Rache. Dieses Wort drehte sich in seinem Gehirn wie ein Kreisel. Rund herum, rund herum, aber ohne Ziel._

_Er musste wissen, was er tat. Er konnte nicht hingehen und einfach alle abknallen, wie sie es verdient hätten. Da war dieser Marschall, der hätte ihn schneller eingebuchtet, als auch nur einer ihrer verfluchten Körper kalt geworden wäre._

_Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Zu dumm, dass er Sid mitgenommen hatte. Dieser Tropf nutzte ihm nicht das Geringste. Der Idiot hatte Wenona immer angehimmelt. Naja, wenn er hörte, dass sie seinen Bruder sozusagen auf dem Gewissen hatte, würde er seine Meinung vielleicht ändern._

_Nur auf Floyd würde wahrscheinlich Verlass sein, so lange er das bekam, was er wollte. Und warum auch nicht. Sollte er doch sein Vergnügen haben. Es war ihm egal. _

_Er sah sich um, sah den Saloon, gegenüber die Klinik und das Büro dieser Zeitungstante, sah Graces Café, Lorens Laden, und Jakes Friseurgeschäft. Er ging weiter, sah die Bank und Robert E.s Schmiede, das Gefängnis und weiter hinten den Bahnhof. Er drehte sich um und sah die Kirche, in der sie sich sicher schön brav jeden Sonntag versammelten. Und in die Schule auf dem kleinen Hügel schickten sie wohl alle ihre lieben Kinder. _

_Auch er hatte Kinder gehabt. Zwei. Einen prächtigen Sohn und einen wertlosen Nachzügler, den diese Schlampe halb verdorben hatte. Seinen Sohn hatten sie ihm genommen._

_Wie viele hier hatten es gewusst? Alle. Genug jedenfalls. Sollte man sie nicht alle zur Rechenschaft ziehen? Sollte man sie nicht alle büßen lassen dafür, dass sie diesem Flittchen hier Unterschlupf gewährten? Waren sie nicht letzten Endes alle schuldig? Man sollte einfach alles niederbrennen, auslöschen, so wie diese Mörder das Leben seines Sohnes ausgelöscht hatten. _

_Wie seine Gedanken, so kreiste auch sein Blick: von einem Ort zum anderen, vor, zurück, hin und her._

_Und dann erstarrte er. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen stand da plötzlich ein Mann vor dem Saloon. Ein merkwürdiger Mann, der, als er ihn wahrnahm, den Kopf ruckartig in seine Richtung drehte, sich dann aber wieder abwandte und in Richtung Kirche ging. Und sein Gang war ebenso merkwürdig, wie seine Erscheinung. Er war gekleidet wie ein Pfarrer. Was tat er hier mitten in der Nacht? Er musste aus dem Hotel gekommen sein, also war er nicht von hier. _

_Er beschloss, dem Mann zu folgen. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er das tun sollte._

„_Seinem Instinkt zu folgen ist eine traurige Angelegenheit, man muss die Dinge planen."_

_Das hatte Warner einmal zu ihm gesagt. Vielleicht würde er noch leben, wenn er seinem Instinkt gefolgt wäre und diesem Miststück von einer Indianerin nicht vertraut hätte. _

_Er würde alles ganz anders anpacken. Und vielleicht funktionierte sein Instinkt besser als der seines Bruders. _

_Langsam ging er hinter der merkwürdigen Gestalt her. _

_Der Teufel schien das Zusammentreffen der beiden geplant zu haben, und dass es in der Kirche stattfand, ließ wahrscheinlich die Hölle unter seinem Gelächter erbeben._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

30.

„Brian? Hast du nicht zugehört?" fragte Mrs. Teresa Slicker mit erstaunter und leicht belustigter Stimme, denn sie hatte längst den Grund bemerkt, warum ihr bester Schüler dem Unterricht in den letzten Stunden so gar nicht folgen konnte.

Der Grund saß eine Bank schräg vor ihm, hatte langes braunes Haar, rehbraune muntere Augen, einen flinken Verstand und hieß Nellie Baker. Sie war neu in der Stadt und seit zwei Tagen besuchte sie hier auch die Schule.

„Ähm…Entschuldigung, Miss Tere…, ähm Mrs. Mor.…, ähm Mrs. ähm Mrs. Slicker." Brian war knallrot. Teresa hob ihre Augenbrauen, verkniff sich ein Grinsen und meinte: „Sehr gut, Brian, an meinen Namen hast du dich schon mal erinnert, vielleicht erinnerst du dich jetzt auch daran, was die Französische Revolution ausgelöst hat?"

„Ähm, ja, die Französische Revolution wurde ausgelöst durch…" Nellie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an, „…wurde ausgelöst durch…" sein Gehirn schien irgendwie aus Gelee zu bestehen, „durch den Kuss auf die Bastille." Eine Sekunde Schweigen und dann schallendes Gelächter. Eine weitere Sekunde dauerte es bis seine eigenen Worte in sein Bewusstsein drangen, und verzweifelt schrie er gegen das lärmende Gelächter an: „den Sturm, den Sturm auf die Bastille, …" Wo war das Loch in der Erde, in dem er augenblicklich versinken konnte.

„Ruhe!" schrie Teresa und bemühte sich dabei, die Gewalt über ihre eigene Stimme zu behalten, die gefährlich schwankte.

„Völlig richtig Brian, der …Sturm… auf die Bastille war der Auslöser. Wer kann mir jetzt die Namen der wichtigsten Revolutionäre nennen?"

…

Für Horace war der Morgen immer sehr hektisch. Es war die Zeit in der die Post ankam und die meisten Telegramme eintrafen. Zudem war da der 10 Uhr Zug nach Denver, den viele Leute benutzten. Manchmal hatte er sich überlegt, dass er eigentlich eine Hilfskraft benötigte. Aber dann war da wieder so mancher Nachmittag, an dem überhaupt nichts los war und er getrost in Graces Café oder den Gold Nugget gehen konnte, ohne dass er Angst haben musste, ihm würde etwas entgehen.

„Horace!" Preston kam auf ihn zu. Der übliche herrische Tonfall, der die Wichtigkeit seines Anliegens vermitteln sollte und der dazugehörige bedeutende Blick ließen Horace innerlich aufseufzen. Seit Preston mit Hilfe des Geldes, das ihm sein Vater damals als Lösegeld für Dr. Quinn und Hank geschickt hatte, seine Bank sanierte hatte und kurz davor war, auch sein Hotel zurückzukaufen, war er wieder ganz der Alte: mitunter unausstehlich. Allerdings hatten die Leute nicht vergessen, was er für Dr. Mike und Sully getan hatte, auch wenn es für die meisten immer noch unbegreiflich war, und so hielt sich seine Unbeliebtheit in Grenzen, und Preston selbst kam damit wunderbar klar.

„Horace, ich habe hier ein sehr wichtiges Telegramm. Können sie es bitte sofort abschicken?"

„Hat das vielleicht Zeit bis der Zug weg ist?" fragte Horace und sah nervös auf die Uhr. Es war viertel vor zehn. Preston machte ein Gesicht, als hätte Horace vorgeschlagen, Weihnachten abzuschaffen.

Eine kleine ältere Lady drängte sich an den Schalter. „Kann ich bitte eine Fahrkarte nach Denver haben?"

„Natürlich Mrs. Farnsworth", Horace zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern in Richtung Preston.

„Nur eine Viertel Stunde, Preston", sagte er zu ihm und stellte der Lady ihren Fahrschein aus.

Preston seufzte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rief im Weggehen über die Schulter: „Eine Viertel Stunde, aber nicht länger, Horace. Ist das klar?"

…

Matthew klopfte an Daniels Büro und auf dessen einladendes „Herein!" trat er ein. Er fand den Sheriff an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend und einen Brief schreibend.

„Hey, Daniel, wem schreibst du denn", fragte Matthew arglos, doch er bereute seine Spontaneität sofort, als Daniel betreten den Blick auf das Papier richtete.

„Oh, entschuldige", lenkte Matthew sofort ein, „ich wollte bestimmt nicht indiskret sein."

„Nein", sagte Daniel und in seiner Stimme lag eine gewisse Schwermut, „nein, ist schon okay. Es macht nichts, wenn du's erfährst."

Matthew sah ihn fragend an: „Was erfährst?"

„Erinnerst du dich an meinen Freund, der mir um die letzten Weihnachten herum diesen Job in seiner Goldmine anbot? Ich schreibe ihm gerade, dass ich jetzt zu ihm kommen werde. Ich denke, er wird immer noch eine Beschäftigung für mich haben."

„Was? Aber warum?" Matthew war fassungslos.

Daniel lächelte wehmütig und sah ihn an.

„Ich muss hier weg, Matthew. Wenigstens für eine gewisse Zeit. Bitte,…ich möchte es jetzt nicht erklären müssen. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du vielleicht zumindest vorübergehend noch mal als Sheriff aushelfen würdest. Ich könnte dann früher weg."

Matthew war immer noch geschockt, aber er nickte mechanisch und murmelte: „Ja sicher, wenn dir das hilft."

Daniel stand auf und klopfte ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter. „Danke. Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

„Wissen Sully und Michaela schon, dass du Colorado Springs verlassen willst?"

Bei dem Namen Michaela gab es Daniel einen kleinen Stich in die Brust.

„Nein, du bist bis jetzt der einzige, der es weiß", erwiderte er dann, „ich sag es ihnen wahrscheinlich heute noch." Er riss sich zusammen und lachte Matthew aufmunternd an: „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, okay?"

…

Jake Slicker trat vor seinen Laden, nachdem er seinen einzigen Kunden an diesem Morgen mit einem neuen Haarschnitt inklusive Rasur und um einen Dollar erleichtert entlassen hatte. Es war ein herrlicher Tag; die Luft war zwar kalt, aber klar und hell, und die Straßen der Stadt waren wieder voller Leben. Robert E. arbeitete gegenüber in der Schmiede und sang gutgelaunt vor sich hin. Als Grace an ihm vorbei ging, warf sie ihm ein schelmisches Lächeln zu, wie Jake amüsiert bemerkte. Er grinste und erinnerte sich daran, dass auch er und seine Frau Teresa an diesem Morgen ganz besonders gut gelaunt das Haus verlassen hatten. Der Vollmond schien seine Wirkung auf die unterschiedlichsten Leute ausgeübt zu haben.

Auf Loren allerdings in eher negativer Weise, denn er kam schimpfend aus seinem Laden und erwiderte kaum Graces Gruß, als sie sich vorn in der Auslage Gemüse aussuchte.

„Was ist, Loren?", rief Jake ihm zu, „schon wieder eine Scheibe kaputt?"

Loren bedachte ihn mit einem erbosten Blick.

„Nein, nicht ‚schon wieder', sondern immer noch. Dieser Halsabschneider von einem Lieferanten hat die bestellte Scheibe immer noch nicht geliefert. Und hier kann jeder reinmarschieren"

„Wieso hast du so was eigentlich nicht auf Lager", fragte Jake arglos.

„Weil auch der größte Vorrat einmal zur Neige geht", echauffierte sich Loren.

„Dann hättest du eben früher nachbestellen müssen", meinte Jake ungerührt.

„Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, wie ich mein Geschäft zu führen habe?" entrüstete sich Loren lautstark.

„Ja, tun sie das lieber nicht, Jake, das wäre für uns alle besser". Reverend Johnson trat eben aus der Ladentür und versuchte seinen Weg um Loren herum zu finden.

„Könnten sie sich jetzt vielleicht mir zuwenden, Loren?", fragte Grace und verdrehte die Augen. „Denn wenn sie vorhaben, heute Nachmittag meinen Apfelkuchen zu genießen, sollten sie mir schleunigst ein paar Äpfel verkaufen."

Jake war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, als ein neuer Kunde sein Geschäft betrat und er ihm nach drinnen folgen musste, denn kaum etwas hatte größeren Unterhaltungswert als Loren Bray mit schlechter Laune.

…

Sully stoppte den Wagen vor der Klinik und ließ Michaela absteigen. Als sie sich ihm noch einmal zuwandte, glühten ihre Augen und ein besonderes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Ein verschwörerisches, aufgeregtes und leicht verlegenes Lächeln, wie es Teenager manchmal hatten, die zum ersten Mal verliebt waren. Sully erwiderte es mit großer Zärtlichkeit und am liebsten wäre er vom Wagen gesprungen, um sie noch mal in die Arme zu schließen… und mehr. So wie in der letzten Nacht draußen auf dem Feld, auf dieser weiten freien Fläche gleich unter dem Mond.

Viel zu spät waren sie zu Hause eingetroffen. Müde, verfroren, aber befreit und glücklicher als all die Monate zuvor. Sie hatten sich erschöpft in ihr Bett geworfen und später Matthew gebeten, Brian zur Schule zu bringen und Katie bei der Witwe Clark abzuliefern, die ebenfalls ein kleines Mädchen hatte und sich oft um Katie kümmerte, wenn Michaela in der Klinik beschäftigt war.

Sie hatten den Morgen einfach genossen und hätten es wahrscheinlich noch länger, wenn sich Michaela nicht daran erinnert hätte, dass in der Klinik ein ‚Patient' auf sie wartete.

„Patient?" hatte Sully verwirrt gefragt.

„Hank", hatte Michaela geantwortet, und Sully hatte die Augen verdreht und sich in sein Schicksal gefügt.

…

Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie auf einer Wolke liegen. So federleicht, warm und aufgehoben. Sie kämpfte gegen das Wachwerden an, weil sie instinktiv wusste, dass sie dann wieder auf der Erde aufprallen würde. Aber sie wollte hier nicht weg. Andererseits, je mehr sie zu sich kam, um so bewusster wurde ihr seine Nähe, seine Arme, die sie einhüllten, sein gleichmäßiger Atem, der ihr sagte, dass er noch tief und fest schlief, sein Haar, dass sich über ihrer Stirn verteilt hatte. Sie lag halb auf ihm und ihr linker Arm hatte sich fest um ihn geschlungen, die Decke war verrutscht und ihre Beine waren irgendwie mit seinen durcheinander geraten.

Sie öffnete schließlich die Augen und blinzelte sofort, denn helles Licht durchströmte den Raum. Unten hörte sie eine Tür. Michaela war eben eingetroffen.

Wenona hob den Kopf und im selben Moment regte sich Hank. Seine Arme schlossen sich fester um sie, als würde er sie festhalten wollen.

„Hank", sagte sie leise und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Hmm", brummte er im Halbschlaf und zog sie noch näher an sich heran.

„Michaela ist gekommen. Ich muss aufstehen". Als ob sie das wirklich gewollte hätte.

„iaela ni jetzt", gab er als unverständliches Gebrummel von sich und drehte sich auf die Seite, wobei er Wenona, die er dabei nicht losließ, fast unter sich begrub.

„Hey", protestierte sie lachend, „Hank, das ist ja lebensgefährlich. Hilfe" Durch ihre vehementen Versuche unter ihm aufzutauchen wurde er endlich wach. Verwirrt sah er sie an. Dann grinste er. „Morgen!"

Wenn sie es jetzt nicht tat, würde sicher ihr Herz zerspringen, das wild klopfend danach verlangte. Und ohne Vorwarnung, ungestüm und leidenschaftlich schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Als sie ihn losließ, sah er glücklich auf sie herab, doch plötzlich trat ein fast ängstlicher Ausdruck in seine Augen.

„Verlass mich nicht", bat er sie inständig. Zärtlich strich sie ihm mit der Hand über die Stirn, als wollte sie damit die Sorge von ihm nehmen und antwortete: „Werd ich nicht."

Dann sprang sie aus dem Bett, strich sich ihre Kleider und Haare glatt und wusch sich rasch das Gesicht. Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, warf sie ihm noch ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu.

Unten hörte sie abermals die Tür, und als sie ins Behandlungszimmer kam, war Michaela schon wieder fort. Ihre Arzttasche, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand, kündete davon, dass sie zuvor da war, aber die Klinik kurz darauf wieder verlassen hatte. Wenona konnte kaum abwarten, ihr zu sagen, was sie inzwischen beschlossen hatte. Sie würde sich dem Marschall nicht stellen. Sie hatte nichts geträumt in der vergangenen Nacht. Sie war bei Hank gewesen und hatte nichts geträumt. Es musste um etwas anderes gehen bei diesen Träumen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein, wie in der letzten Nacht. Sie konnte das nicht wegwerfen, nicht um alles in der Welt.

Sie hantierte in der Klinik herum, reinigte Geräte, wickelte Bandagen, ordnete Medikamente und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Als die Kliniktür sich erneut öffnete und schloss, nahm sie es nur undeutlich war.

Und dann, nach einer traumlosen Nacht, trat der Albtraum wieder mitten in ihr Leben, als sie eine tiefe, allzu vertraute Männerstimme hinter sich hörte: „Hi Noni."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

31.

Sully hatte, gleich nachdem er Michaela in der Klinik abgeliefert hatte, den Wagen zu Robert E. gebracht, um die Räder nachsehen zu lassen. Verträumt sah er dem Schmied bei seiner Arbeit zu, der sich jedoch einigermaßen seltsam dabei fühlte, dass Sully ihn völlig geistesabwesend mit einem entrückten Dauerlächeln beobachtete.

Tatsächlich sah Sully eigentlich eher durch seinen Freund hindurch, als dass er tatsächlich wahrgenommen hätte, wie Robert E. mit der Wagenschmiere hantierte.

Er fühlte sich, als wäre ein riesiger Knoten in seiner Brust geplatzt, als könne er seit Monaten wieder frei atmen, als wäre er frisch verliebt.

Und plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten ein paar Arme um seine Brust, schmiegte sich ein Körper an seinen breiten Rücken und Michaelas leise gehauchtes glückliches Lachen wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, dass er sie erkannte.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm sie lächelnd in den Arm.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Michaela und eine ganz zarte Röte bedeckte ihre Wangen, „ich musste einfach noch mal…ich wollte dich einfach noch mal…".

„Das war eine gute Idee", schmunzelte Sully und küsste sie leidenschaftlich mitten auf der Strasse, und es war ihm völlig egal, ob Preston, der gerade aus seiner Bank kam und zum zweiten Mal in Richtung Bahnhof eilte, ihnen einen spöttischen Blick zuwarf.

Michaelas Wangenfarbe hatte sich nach dem Kuss deutlich intensiviert, und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht für ein paar Sekunden an Sullys Brust.

„Michaela", raunte ihr Sully amüsiert zu, „wir sind verheiratet, weißt du noch?"

Sie kicherte wie ein junges Mädchen.

„Ich weiß, aber es fühlt sich nicht so an. Ich meine, ich meine….es fühlt sich so…ich bin so…weißt du, was ich meine?" Sully lachte. „Ganz genau."

Michaela strahlte mit ihm um die Wette und meinte dann bedauernd: „Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sully nickte.

Ein letzter Kuss, ein letzter zärtlicher Blick, dann drehte sich Michaela um und lief zur Klinik.

Vor der Gazette sah sie Dorothy und winkte ihr fröhlich zu.

„Hallo Michaela, so gut gelaunt heute morgen?", fragte ihre Freundin erfreut. Doch bevor Michaela antworten konnte, hörten sie stampfendes Pferdegetrampel. Jemand trieb sein Pferd in vollem Galopp in die Stadt. Es war Cloud Dancing.

Er stoppte genau zwischen Dorothy und Michaela und sprang ab.

„Cloud Dancing, ist etwas passiert?" fragte Dorothy bestürzt und lief zu ihm hin. Cloud Dancing war außer Atem von dem Ritt und antwortet mehr an Michaela als an Dorothy gewandt: „Ich weiß nicht" er sah sich um, als würde er erwarten, irgendetwas zu entdecken, „wenn noch nichts passiert ist, dann wird vielleicht noch etwas passieren."

Michaela sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie hatte Cloud Dancing kaum jemals so in Aufruhr gesehen. Er bemerkte ihren Schrecken und versuchte etwas ruhiger zu werden.

„Ich hatte letzte Nacht eine Vision", sagte er, „eine sehr deutliche und unmissverständliche Vision." Er zögerte, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ein Rabe flog über die Stadt. Ein weißer Rabe."

„Ein weißer Rabe?" fragte Michaela. Cloud Dancing nickte ernst. „Ja, ein weißer Rabe, und während er flog, fielen ihm nach und nach alle weißen Federn aus und übrig blieb sein schwarzes Gerippe."

Michaela schauderte.

„Zuletzt landete er auf dem Kirchturm", endete Cloud Dancing und schwieg dann

„Und weiter?" fragte Michaela.

„Nichts weiter", sagte Cloud Dancing. „Visionen zeigen nur die Gefahr, nicht aber wie sie sich auswirkt oder wie man damit umgehen soll. Allerdings ist das in diesem Fall auch nicht nötig, denn es ist ganz klar."

„Und was?" fragte Michaela erneut, während Dorothy den Atem anhielt.

„Der Rabe muss rechtzeitig gefunden werden."

Michaela schien aus ihrer Betäubung, die Cloud Dancings Bericht in ihr ausgelöst hatte, aufzuwachen. Sicher, sie hatte viel Respekt vor dem Medizinmann, aber sie war auch eine bodenständige Frau und noch dazu als Ärztin mehr in der Wissenschaft verhaftet. So konnte sie sich von einer guten Portion Skepsis letztlich nicht ganz frei machen. Der Rabe als Unglückssymbol, ein weißer Rabe…, gerade im Moment sprach nichts in ihrem Leben dafür, dass irgendein Unglück drohen könnte, im Gegenteil, es schien sich etwas aufzulösen, was vorher durcheinander war. Cloud Dancing musste sich irren, seine Geister mussten sich irren, oder er hatte etwas falsch verstanden, falsch interpretiert.

Sie schüttelte den anfänglichen Schrecken von sich ab, wie ein Hund das Wasser, nachdem er in einen See gesprungen war.

Dorothy machte nach wie vor eine ängstliche Miene, doch Michaela fragte ein letztes Mal nach: „Wer oder was soll dieser Rabe sein, Cloud Dancing?"

Cloud Dancing sah Michaela an und sah ihren Zweifel und ihre Weigerung, an seine Vision zu glauben.

„Egal was es ist", sagte er dann, „ es ist etwas, womit wir nicht rechnen."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

32.

Cloud Dancing war immer ein guter Freund der Familie gewesen, doch in letzter Zeit konnte Michaela nicht gerade behaupten, dass sie die Begegnungen mit ihm sehr erbaulich fand. Erst die Sache mit den Träumen und nun diese Vision. Es war, als würde er permanent einen Schatten auf ihr Leben werfen. Aber das würde sie nicht zulassen. Nicht jetzt.

Mit der flüchtigen Entschuldigung, sie müsste sich nun leider ihrer Arbeit zuwenden, und nachdem sie dem Indianer erklärt hatte, wo er Sully finden konnte, wandte sie sich der Klinik zu. Als sie die Tür öffnete, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Dorothy um, die noch immer ein sorgenvolles Gesicht machte, und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Dann ging sie hinein und warf die Tür energisch hinter sich ins Schloss, als könne sie Cloud Dancings Visionen damit aussperren.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Der unangenehme Ton einer Männerstimme hinter ihrem Rücken ließ Michaela erschrocken herum fahren.

Vor ihrem Schreibtisch, einen Revolver in der Hand und ein triumphierendes, böses Grinsen im Gesicht, stand ein Mann, den sie nicht kannte. Er kam ihr vage bekannt vor, doch sie wusste nicht woher. Am Schrank hinten, in eine Ecke gedrängt, stand Wenona. Ihre sonst hellbraune Haut wirkte fast grau, und in ihren Augen konnte Michaela das blanke Entsetzen lesen.

„Wer sind sie", fragte Michaela den Mann und versuchte, ihre Stimme so kraftvoll wie möglich klingen zu lassen, doch sie konnte selbst hören, dass es ihr nicht gelang. Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an den letzten Überfall, der in diesem Zimmer stattgefunden hatte und den Horror, der danach gefolgt war.

Das Grinsen des Mannes wurde noch etwas breiter, aber auch kälter.

„Stimmt, sie kennen mich nicht. Aber wie ich hörte, kannten sie meinen Bruder… und meinen Sohn."

Michaela sah in seine Augen und erkannte sie augenblicklich. Sie dachte, sie müsste sich auf der Stelle übergeben. Sie wollte schreien, aber selbst wenn der Mann nicht seinen Revolver auf sie gerichtet hätte, sie war sicher, dass kein Ton aus ihrer Kehle gekommen wäre.

„Sag ihr, wer ich bin, Noni", sagte der Mann, doch auch Wenona schien keinen Laut über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Na los", insistierte er, „stell mich deiner Freundin vor."

Wenona schluckte und ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch als sie sagte: „Das ist…Mr. Karl."

„Und?" verlangte Karl.

„Der Vater von Cass", sagte Wenona.

Karl nickte langsam, das Grinsen war verschwunden, und er sah Wenona mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ganz recht, der Vater von Cass. Und der Mann, der dir, Miststück, ein zu Hause gegeben hat."

Er fuchtelte mit dem Revolver und befahl Michaela: „Los, da rüber zu ihr." Michaela folgte seinen Anweisungen. In ihrem Kopf rotierte es. Verzweifelt versuchte sie zu überlegen, was sie tun könnte, aber es gab nichts, und Wenona war völlig paralysiert.

„Sehr gut, dass ich euch hier gleich beisammen habe. Fehlen nur noch zwei, und einer von den beiden ist praktischerweise auch hier in der Nähe, stimmt's? Kümmern wir uns also erst mal um ihn."

Wenonas Herz begann zu rasen, und auch Michaela wusste, was der Mann vorhatte. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen war und wie er herausgefunden hatte, was er offensichtlich wusste, aber das spielte im Moment auch keine Rolle. Sie mussten Zeit gewinnen.

„Was wollen sie von uns?" stieß sie hervor.

Er sah sie lange und kalt an und erwiderte dann: „Meinen Sohn zurück." Er machte eine kurze Pause, als erwarte er eine Antwort. „Ach", sagte er dann voller Sarkasmus, „das können sie nicht? Na dann…werden sie eben auf andere Weise für sein Leben bezahlen." Wieder fuchtelte er mit dem Revolver herum und drängte die beiden Frauen in Richtung der Tür zu den Krankenzimmern.

„Nehmen sie die Hände hoch, und jetzt führen sie mich zu diesem Kerl, wenn's recht ist."

Michaela überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie Hank warnen konnte. Auf der Treppe sagte sie laut: „Ich weiß nicht, was sie davon haben. Hank Lawson ist sehr krank. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob er überleben wird."

„Tja, das weiß ich dafür umso genauer", sagte er ruhig und stieß ihr den Revolver ins Kreuz, um sie voran zu treiben. Michaela wusste nicht, ob Hank sie gehört hatte. Am oberen Treppenabsatz tat sie so, als würde sie über ihren Rock stolpern und ließ sich fallen. Der Mann zerrte sie am Arm hoch und raunte ihr bedrohlich zu: „Ich rate ihnen, versuchen sie keine Tricks." Er nickte mit dem Kopf zu Wenona. „Und wenn sie nicht wissen, wie ernst ich das meine, dann fragen sie die kleine Noni. Sie weiß es."

Er ließ sie los und Michaela richtete sich auf und hob ihre Hände wieder hoch. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Hank den Tumult auf der Treppe mitbekommen hatte und versuchte Wenona einen ermutigenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sie näherten sich dem Zimmer. Vor der Tür zögerte Michaela.

„Hier ist es", sagte sie.

„Worauf warten sie dann?" fragte er und dachte selbstverständlich nicht daran, vorzugehen.

Wenona konnte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Es war das Zimmer, das sie erst kurz zuvor überglücklich verlassen hatte, von neuer Hoffnung beseelt. Vorbei. Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde hatte ihr Glück angedauert. Michaela legte die Hand auf die Türklinke und drückte sie klopfenden Herzens nach unten.

Lieber Gott, nein, durchfuhr es sie, als sie eintrat. Hank musste sie falsch verstanden haben. Er hatte offensichtlich geglaubt, er müsse den Kranken weiter spielen. Er lag im Bett, die Augen geschlossen, seine Hände ruhten locker auf seinem Körper, als ob er bewusstlos wäre oder zumindest tief schlafen würde.

Karl ließ ihnen keine Zeit zum Nachdenken und schob sie aus dem Weg.

„Rüber da, auf die andere Seite, damit ich euch im Blick habe", wies er sie barsch an, dann schloss er hinter sich die Tür und näherte sich Hank. Michaela suchte in Gedanken und ohne die Augen zu bewegen das Zimmer danach ab, ob es nicht irgendetwas gab, dass sie als Waffe einsetzen konnte. Irgendetwas, das ihnen helfen konnte. Aber es gab nichts. Sie hörte Wenona neben sich flüstern „Bitte nicht…bitte." Als hätte es je etwas geholfen, Karl zu bitten.

Er war nun dicht neben Hank getreten und zielte mit dem Revolver auf ihn. Abwechselnd auf seinen Kopf, auf die Brust und auf den Bauch. Er hob seinen Blick zu den beiden Frauen, die ihm gegenüber standen und grinste wieder. „Na, was meint ihr", fragte er sie und ließ weiter den Revolver hin und her wandern, „wie mag er es lieber, langsam oder schnell?"

Im nächsten Moment wurde sein rechtes Handgelenk gepackt und Hanks Faust schoss gleichzeitig hoch und landete punktgenau auf Karls Kinn.

Hank riss den Revolver an sich und sprang aus dem Bett, bereit noch einmal nachzulegen, aber das war nicht nötig. Er hatte offensichtlich einen Glückstreffer gelandet, denn Karl war bewusstlos zu Boden gegangen.

Wenona stürzte mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzer vor und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihn. Hank hielt sie fest und wandte sich mit fassungsloser Miene an Michaela.

„Wer zum Teufel ist das?"

Michaela, immer noch mit weichen Knien, trat nach vorn und warf einen Blick auf Karl, als hätte sie Angst, er könne jeden Moment wieder aufspringen; dann sagte sie: „Das ist Cass' Vater. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er hier her kommt." Hank sah sie ernst an und strich geistesabwesend über Wenonas Kopf.

„Aber ich weiß es", sagte er dann und erzählte von seiner Begegnung im Saloon und davon, dass Karl in Begleitung des Mannes mit dem zerschnittenen Arm war.

„Dieser Kerl muss ihm gesagt haben, dass Wenona hier ist", schloss er und Michaela nickte.

„Sollten wir ihn nicht irgendwie fesseln?" fragte sie dann.

„Wir sollten vor allem Daniel rufen", meinte Hank.

„Ich übernehme das", erwiderte Michaela sofort und stieg vorsichtig über Karl, um zur Tür zu kommen.

„Übrigens", sagte Hank, „wenn sie mir demnächst wieder eine Warnung zukommen lassen wollen, könnten sie das vielleicht etwas deutlicher machen. Das wäre fast schief gegangen."

Michaela schnappte nach Luft. „Tut mir leid, ich habe mein Möglichstes getan. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sonst hätte sagen können." Hank hob die Augenbrauen und meinte: „Irgendwas mit ‚abknallen' oder ‚umbringen' wäre gut." Michaela presste die Lippen zusammen und verzichtete auf eine weitere Entgegnung. Es war einfach nicht der Moment, um mit ihm zu streiten. Ganz nebenbei bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal und durchaus mit einer gewissen Erleichterung, dass Hank bereits halb angezogen war. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, rief er ihr, als sie bereits im Gehen war, nach. „Und falls sie das nächste Mal danach gefragt werden: ich mag es lieber langsam."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

33.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was sie haben, ist doch nichts passiert", maulte Karl, rieb sich sein lädiertes Kinn und starrte missmutig durch die Gitterstäbe der Gefängniszelle, in die Daniel ihn gesteckt hatte.

Hank schnaubte vor Zorn: „Du wolltest mich abknallen, du verdammter Mistkerl."

„Und Michaela und Wenona danach höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls", ergänzte Sully. Er hatte zuvor Michaela dabei beobachtet, wie sie aufgeregt zum Sheriffbüro gestürmt war und Daniel geholt hatte und war ihr auf der Stelle gefolgt, begleitet von Cloud Dancing. Gemeinsam waren sie zur Klinik zurück geeilt und hatten Hank vorgefunden, der mit dem Revolver den inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommenen Karl in Schach und Wenona im Arm hielt. Die junge Frau hatte immer noch unter Schock gestanden.

Sie wartete nun vor dem Gefängnis zusammen mit Cloud Dancing, da man ihr nicht zumuten wollte, mit diesem Mann, der sich selbst ihr ‚Pflegevater' nannte, zusammen in einem Raum zu sein.

„So ein Unsinn", versuchte Karl ungeniert die Vorwürfe vom Tisch zu wischen.

„Es stimmt, ich hab den Ladies ein bisschen Angst eingejagt, aber das ist alles."

Michaela konnte nicht fassen, wie dreist dieser Mann war.

„Angst eingejagt?", blaffte sie ihn an, „sie haben uns mit dem Revolver bedroht, und sie wollten uns umbringen. Zuerst Hank und dann uns. Das haben sie völlig klar gemacht. Und dass wir noch leben, haben wir einfach nur dem Glück zu verdanken, aber nicht ihnen."

„Naja, eigentlich mehr mir als dem Glück, oder?" warf Hank leicht beleidigt ein, aber keiner beachtete ihn.

„Hören sie, ich hab läuten hören, dass unsere kleine Noni hier gelandet ist. Sie hat sich nämlich sang- und klanglos aus dem Staub gemacht, nachdem wir ihr jahrelang ein Heim gegeben haben."

„Ach was, sie wollten sich einfach dafür rächen, dass ihr Bruder und ihr Sohn tot sind, das ist es", entgegnete Michaela.

„Absolut nicht, Lady, denn wenn ich das wirklich gewollt hätte, dann wären sie jetzt nicht hier, glauben sie mir", Karl sah sie plötzlich mit einem eisenharten Blick an, und Michaela fühlte sich sofort wieder unbehaglich. Diese Augen hatten den gleichen erbarmungslosen Ausdruck, wie ihn damals Warner und Cass gehabt hatten. Und sie zweifelte keine Sekunde an seinen Worten: Wenn er Rache wollte, dann würde er sie auch bekommen.

Sully, der den Arm um Michaela gelegt hatte, spürte, wie die Anspannung in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. Er schob sie sanft beiseite und trat vor Karl, ganz dicht an die Gitterstäbe, in seinen Augen ein gefährliches Glitzern.

„Wagen sie es nicht noch einmal, meiner Frau oder irgendjemand anderem in dieser Stadt hier zu drohen, weder mit einem Revolver noch mit Worten." Karl wollte den Mund aufmachen, doch Sullys Hand fuhr blitzschnell durch die Gitterstäbe und umklammerte die Kehle des Mannes.

„Wagen sie es nicht, sich weiter hier rauszureden und so zu tun, als wäre alles nur ein dummer Spaß gewesen." Seine Stimme wurde allmählich lauter. „Leute zu überfallen, ist kein Spaß. Eine Waffe auf sie zu richten und sie vor sich herzutreiben, ist kein Spaß. Jemanden erschießen zu wollen, ist kein Spaß." Er schleuderte Karl angewidert von sich weg.

„Und wagen sie es nicht, sich noch einmal als Wenonas Wohltäter aufzuspielen. Wir wissen genau, was sie ihr angetan haben. Leute wie sie sollten in einer Gefängniszelle verrotten. Und das werden sie auch."

Sully zitterte fast vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

Karl, der auf den Boden gefallen war, sah zu ihm hoch und ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Es war eine Mischung aus Hass und Furcht, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Ein Ausdruck, wie ihn Spieler hatten, kurz bevor sie einen überraschenden Trumpf auf den Tisch legten. Siegesgewiss.

Sully wandte sich wieder Michaela zu, Hank wollte gerade nach draußen zu Wenona gehen und Daniel meinte, er werde dann wohl mal dem Richter telegraphieren, als Karl erneut seine Stimme erhob:

„Wenn ich im Gefängnis verrotte, ….dann wird sie es auch."

Alle Augen wandten sich ihm wieder zu. Schweigend. Alarmiert.

Er rührte sich nicht vom Boden weg und wartete.

„Sie haben mich verstanden", sagte er dann, als niemand antwortete.

„Ich hab gestern so einiges gehört, und da ist dieser Marschall aus Denver, der ganz dringend wissen möchte, wer Warner und Cass begleitet hat…. damals…. Ich glaube, er möchte diesen Jemand verflucht gern einbuchten. ….verrotten lassen… in einer Gefängniszelle."

Wenona war plötzlich in die Tür getreten. Sie hatte alles von außen gehört. Völlig ausdruckslos starrte sie Karl an. Hank wollte sie wieder nach draußen bringen, doch sie schob seine Hand zur Seite und trat ein.

„Übrigens, Noni, Sid ist auch da und würde dir sicher gern Hallo sagen, bevor wir uns wieder auf den Heimweg machen", rief Karl ihr zu, als ob er gerade übers Wetter geredet hätte.

Wenona erwiderte nichts, und Karl lachte und erhob sich.

„Tja Leute, so sieht's aus. Erstens habt ihr sowieso nichts gegen mich in der Hand, weil letztlich nichts passiert ist, und zweitens werdet ihr doch sicher nicht wollen, dass der Marschall hier erfährt, was er so gern wissen möchte, oder?"

Hätte sich all das einen Tag früher zugetragen, hätte ihm Wenona entgegengeschleudert, dass sie sich selber dem Marschall stellen würde und dass es nichts gab, womit er sie noch einschüchtern konnte, aber heute sah alles anders aus. Sie würde es nicht ertragen, von hier wegzugehen, Hank zu verlassen. Das würde ihr das Herz brechen, das wusste sie seit letzter Nacht. Es wäre ihr Tod.

Die anderen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an und sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Karl machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht. „Also dann wäre das geklärt. Finden sie den Schlüssel, Sheriff?" fragte er Daniel höhnisch und richtete seinen Blick auf das Schloss seiner Zellentür.

Daniel zögerte, aber Hank zog seinen Revolver und richtete ihn in Karls verhasstes Gesicht.

„Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Karl schreckte im ersten Moment zurück, doch dann grinste er wieder.

„Nein? Wenn sie mich erschießen, kann die liebe Noni zusehen, wie sie gehängt werden. Falls sie dann nicht schon mittlerweile selber im Knast sitzt, weil der Marschall den Grund dafür erfahren hat, warum sie mich erschossen haben. Ich denke mein Freund Floyd Madsen könnte es ihm sagen."

Wenona zog Hanks ausgestreckten Arm nach unten. Sie fühlte seine ohnmächtige Wut, sie wusste genau, was in ihm vorging und woran er dachte, und sie hasste Karl in diesem Moment mehr als sie es je getan hatte.

Die Atmosphäre in dem kleinen Raum glühte förmlich, doch Karl konnte sie nichts anhaben, und das wusste er.

Daniel zog den Schlüssel und öffnete die Zellentür.

„Verschwinden sie und lassen sie sich hier nie wieder blicken", sagte er zu ihm, „diesmal hatten sie Glück, aber das nächste Mal werden sie das nicht haben, und wer auch immer sie dann erwischt, wird die Unterstützung der ganzen Stadt haben, glauben sie mir."

Karl nickte ihm freundlich lächelnd zu. Michaela wandte sich angewidert ab, doch als er an Sully vorbei wollte, trat dieser ihm in den Weg.

„Denken sie an meine Warnung von vorhin." Karl wollte einfach vorbei gehen, aber Sully hielt ihn fest: „Sie werden nicht davon kommen, das verspreche ich ihnen."

Karl riss sich los, bedachte Hank und Wenona mit einem höhnischen Blick und stolperte nach draußen.

„Karl!" ertönte es laut hinter seinem Rücken, nachdem er sich nur wenige Schritte entfernt hatte. Überrascht drehte er sich um. Wenona sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie hatte ihre Angst verloren, so wie sie sie schon einmal verloren hatte in einem Moment, der das Leben oder den Tod bedeutet hatte. Für Cass war es damals der Tod.

Karl sah die Veränderung in ihr, und es verunsicherte ihn mehr als Sully oder Hank es gekonnt hätten, denn er kannte sie nur als fügsames, eingeschüchtertes Wesen.

„Wusstest du, dass Cass mir das Schießen beigebracht hat?" fragte sie ihn unvermittelt.

Karl verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass du miserabel warst."

„Das würde er heute mit Sicherheit nicht mehr behaupten", entgegnete Wenona kalt, „ich war sehr talentiert, ich hab's ihn nur nicht merken lassen, wie gut ich war." Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, hob den Kopf ein wenig höher, und dann war ihre Stimme wie ein Peitschenhieb in Karls Gesicht, als sie sagte: „Aber jetzt weiß er es genau."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

34.

Marschall Reeves hatte nicht gut geschlafen in der Nacht. Unruhige Träume hatten ihn wiederholt aus dem Schlaf fahren lassen. Einmal kam Reverend Willoughby vor, der ihm seinen Marschall-Stern vom Mantel reißen wollte. Dann träumte er von Dr. Quinn und Hank Lawson, davon, als sie sich über ihn gebeugt hatte im Café nach seinem Zusammenbruch, nur dass plötzlich er selbst an Hank Lawsons Stelle trat und sie sich über ihn beugte und ihn, als wäre sie seine Mutter, streng ermahnte, sich endlich die Haare ordentlich schneiden zu lassen.

Und in einem weiteren Traum sah er eine Indianerin, schemenhaft, ganz weit weg, die ihre Hände nach ihm ausstreckte und sich, als sie näher kam, in Wenona, die Assistentin von Dr. Quinn, verwandelte, die ihn mit großen, wunderschönen Augen ansah.

Als er am frühen Morgen aufwachte, war er wie gerädert und so beschloss er, sich noch eine Extrarunde Schlaf zu gönnen.

Kurz nach zehn erst wurde er erneut wach. Verwirrt registrierte er, dass jemand an seine Tür klopfte.

„Moment", rief er, suchte rasch seine Kleider zusammen und zog sich an. Nachdem er sein Gesicht kurz mit etwas Wasser gewaschen und sich mit den Finger durchs Haar gefahren war, öffnete er schließlich.

„Mrs. Anderson!" Marschall Reeves war überrascht, die Schwägerin von Reverend Willoughbys verstorbener Frau vor sich zu sehen. Die Frau hatte sich bisher völlig unauffällig verhalten, und auch wenn er nicht gerade entzückt war, sie dabei zu haben, so hatte sie ihn doch bisher, im Gegensatz zum Reverend, nicht gerade gestört. Sie sagte kaum etwas, stellte keine Fragen und keine Ansprüche, es war fast, als wäre sie gar nicht da.

Doch nun stand sie vor seiner Tür und sah ihm wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal überhaupt in die Augen.

„Könnte ich sie bitte sprechen, Marschall?" Sie brachte dieses Anliegen fast so vor, als wäre sie eher erleichtert, wenn er ablehnen würde. Sie sprach nicht gern über Dinge, das war offensichtlich.

Ob sie schon immer so war, oder ob die Ereignisse, der Tod ihres Mannes, sie so gemacht hatten, überlegte der Marschall kurz und bat sie dann einzutreten.

Mit einer Geste deutete er auf den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer. Die Frau setzte sich, aber nur auf die Kante, so als wollte sie möglichst schnell wieder gehen.

Marschall Reeves ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und sah sie erwartungsvoll an, aber sie sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur auf ihre Fingernägel.

„Sie wollten mit mir reden", half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

Sie hob den Kopf und wieder fielen ihm diese leeren Augen auf. Wie ein Haus, das verlassen war und wo es fortan kein Leben mehr gab, weder Freude noch Trauer, weder Liebe noch Hass, das nur noch darauf wartete, dass es langsam zerfiel. Und plötzlich hatte er Mitleid mit ihr. Sie hatte ihren Mann verloren und an ihren leeren Augen konnte er sehen, dass er ein Stück ihrer Seele dabei unwiederbringlich mitgenommen hatte. Was gab es Schlimmeres, als den Menschen, den man liebte, zu verlieren, ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen? Nichts.

„Mrs. Anderson, sie wollten", fing er erneut an.

„Ja, entschuldigen sie", unterbrach sie ihn hastig, „ich war vorhin bei meinem Schwager, ich meine dem Mann meiner Schwägerin, und wollte ihm sagen, dass ich heute abreisen möchte."

„Gut", entfuhr es Marschall Reeves unwillkürlich, und rasch verbesserte er sich und meinte, „das ist sicher eine richtige Entscheidung, denn wie ich schon sagte, macht es keinen Sinn für sie…"

„Er hat mir gesagt, er wisse, wer der dritte Mann war", unterbrach sie ihn erneut, und diesmal blieb dem Marschall vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen.

„Er hat was?" fragte er dann völlig perplex.

„Ja, er sagte, er könne hier nicht weg, er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen. Und er wisse, wer die Schuldigen seien", sagte die Frau.

„_Die_ Schuldigen?" fragte Marschall Reeves verwirrt.

„Das hat er gesagt: die Schuldigen", bestätigte sie noch einmal.

„Und woher will er das alles wissen?" fragte der Marschall.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber, Mr. Reeves…, Marschall,… der Reverend ist ein….ein…verwirrter Mann. Wahrscheinlich ist ihnen das schon aufgefallen. Ich weiß nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht, aber es ist nichts, was in einem …einem normalen Kopf vorgehen würde, verstehen sie? Ich…ich dachte, ich müsste ihnen das sagen."

Der Marschall nickte schweigend und mit bestürzter Miene.

„Wann haben sie mit ihm gesprochen, Mrs. Anderson?" fragte er sie dann.

„Etwa vor einer Stunde, ich habe darauf gewartet, dass sie aus ihrem Zimmer kommen, aber als sie nicht gekommen sind, dachte ich, ich muss zu ihnen gehen und es ihnen sagen."

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, er hat das Hotel verlassen."

„Ach du liebe Zeit", murmelte der Marschall, „und sie wissen natürlich nicht, wo er hin ist."

„Nein", hauchte die Frau tonlos.

„Na gut", meinte der Marschall, um Haltung bemüht, „wir werden ihn schon finden. Ich danke ihnen, Mrs. Anderson. Vielen Dank."

Sie erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal halb um, bevor sie ging und sagte, ohne selber zu wissen warum: „Wissen sie, er hat Mathilda nicht einmal geliebt."

Und in ihren leeren Augen entdeckte Marschall Reeves Tränen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

35.

_Seine Schritte waren kurz, aber trotzdem gehetzt, als er sich seinem Ziel näherte. Er hielt den Kopf halb gesenkt und drehte ihn weder nach links noch nach rechts, doch seine Augen rollten unaufhörlich hin und her, um seine Umgebung zu kontrollieren, zu sehen, ob ihn vielleicht doch jemand beobachtete. Doch er begegnete nicht vielen Leuten._

_Er hatte sich versteckt gehalten, wie man es ihm gesagt hatte, hatte den zehn Uhr Zug abgewartet, wie vereinbart, und sich dann auf den Weg gemacht. _

_Sie sahen alle so harmlos aus, dachte er. Doch das waren sie nicht. Das waren sie nicht. _

_Gott hatte ihn in diese Stadt geführt und Gott hatte ihm gezeigt, was er zu tun hatte. In der Kirche hatte er es ihm gezeigt. Er hatte ihm einen Boten gesandt, und jetzt war er dabei, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, und am Ende würde seine Schuld getilgt sein. Er würde die Schuldigen bestrafen und Mathilda konnte ihn nicht länger anklagen. Er würde sie alle bestrafen. Man hatte ihm gesagt wie._

_Seine rechte Hand umklammerte das Bündel, das man ihm gebracht hatte, und das er unter seinem Mantel versteckt hielt, das Werkzeug der Reinigung. _

_Nicht mehr weit, dann war er da, dann konnte er seine Arbeit beginnen. Er hatte sich alles noch in der Nacht angesehen, so dass er genau wusste, wie er vorzugehen hatte._

_Sie hatten es verdient. Sie waren Verbrecher, Mörder, und ihre Kinder würden ebenfalls zu Verbrechern heranwachsen._

_Der Mann in der Kirche hatte es ihm gesagt. Er war selber Opfer dieser Mörder geworden. Sie hatten seine Familie getötet, seinen Sohn. Und sie hatten Mathilda getötet. Es waren erst zwei dieser Verbrecher tot, aber die, die sich das alles ausgedacht hatten, lebten noch._

„_Warum haben diese Dr. Quinn und Hank Lawson wohl überlebt?" hatte ihn der Mann in der Kirche gefragt. „Weil sie gemeinsame Sache mit dieser Indianerin gemacht haben. Sie und dieser Mann namens Sully. Und die ganze Stadt steckt mit ihnen unter einer Decke. Sie wissen es alle. Und niemand hält über sie Gericht. Und der Tod ihrer Frau und der meines Sohnes bleiben ungesühnt. Man sollte sie mitsamt ihrer Brut auslöschen."_

_Und da hatte er gewusst, dass dieser Mann ein Bote war._

_Mitsamt ihrer Brut…_

_Er verharrte einen Moment, als er Kinderstimmen hörte, und suchte Zuflucht in einem Versteck. Sie durften ihn nicht entdecken, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Es war ihm gleichgültig, wenn er später offen in Erscheinung treten musste, aber dann würde sein Werk auch schon bald beendet sein. Jetzt war er erst am Anfang._

_Er wartete einige Minuten, bis es wieder ruhig war, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Und auch dann zögerte er noch einen Moment._

_Er faltete die Hände: „Ich tue das richtige, Herr, ich weiß, ich habe ein Zeichen empfangen heute Nacht. Ich darf jetzt nicht zweifeln. Es ist mein Auftrag. Auge um Auge…_

_Dies ist der Beginn…_

_Und dann jedes andere Gebäude in der Stadt, jedes andere Lebewesen. Der Reihe nach. Sie werden bezahlen für ihre Sünden. Ich bin das Werkzeug."_

_Und dann trat er vor und näherte sich dem Haus. Man konnte nichts von innen hören. Türen und Fenster waren fest verschlossen. Er wagte nicht, durch die Fenster zu sehen aus Angst, vorzeitig entdeckt zu werden. Und er musste sich beeilen._

_Er zog den Beutel unter seinem Mantel hervor und holte die Dynamitpakete heraus. Er wusste, wo er sie platzieren musste, damit sie ihre Wirkung taten. Der Mann hatte es ihm gezeigt. Er hatte das Dynamit auch besorgt. Und er hatte ihm gesagt, wann die beste Zeit dafür gekommen war, es zu tun.._

_Er war diesem Mann dankbar. Zum ersten Mal hatte ihm jemand geholfen, zum ersten Mal hatte ihm jemand zugehört, hatte ihm nicht gesagt, er solle sich nicht in etwas hineinsteigern, er solle sich heraushalten. Zum ersten Mal hatte ihn jemand verstanden, hatte verstanden, was es ihm bedeutete dieses Verbrechen zu vergelten. Zum ersten Mal hatte ihn jemand dabei sogar noch unterstützt. Oh ja, er war ihm dankbar._

_Er rollte die Zündschnüre ab und verlegte sie nacheinander über den Boden. Auch das hatte ihm der Mann gezeigt. Er solle lange Zündschnüre benutzen, so dass er bei vier Sprengsätzen Zeit hatte, sich weit genug zu entfernen. _

_Vorn bei der Brücke galoppierten drei Reiter aus der Stadt._

_Er schrak hoch._

_Hatte er da nicht etwas gehört? Eine Kinderstimme?_

_Sie wussten nicht, was in ein paar Minuten passieren würde, in ein paar Sekunden sogar._

_Er hatte nie ein Kind gehabt. Sie hatte es ihm verweigert. Sie hatte sich verweigert. Sie hätte ein anderes Leben haben können. Es hätte anders sein können. Sie hatte es so gewollt. Und dann hatte sie ihn zurückgelassen mit dieser Schuld. Ja, es war wie ihre Rache an ihm. Er hatte ihr Leben nicht retten können. Es hatte sich nicht genug Mühe gegeben, es zu retten. Das war seine Schuld. Er zündete die erste Zündschnur an. _

_Er hatte sie lange genug getragen, diese Schuld. Er zündete die zweite Zündschnur an._

_Jetzt würde sie getilgt sein. Er zündete die dritte Zündschnur an._

_Jetzt war er frei. Er zündete die vierte Zündschnur an._

_Er lief und lief, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass es tatsächlich so war._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

36.

„Ich werde ihn besser im Auge behalten und sehen, ob er die Stadt wirklich verlässt", sagte Cloud Dancing, als Karl sich vom Gefängnis entfernte.

„Ja, danke", entschlüpfte es Hank. Der Indianer, sowie auch alle anderen, sah ihn erstaunt an, und Hank war selber ein wenig überrascht über seine selbstverständliche Reaktion, doch er verzog den Mund zu einer Art Lächeln und nickte Cloud Dancing zu, dann ging er zu Wenona, die noch immer an derselben Stelle stand.

„Das war also damals kein Glückstreffer?" fragte er sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Nein, war es nicht."

„Na, dann war ich ja praktisch in Sicherheit", sagte er und grinste ein bisschen. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Ja, das warst du." Er erlaubte sich einen Moment lang in ihren Augen zu versinken und strich ihr mit dem Daumen zärtlich über den Handrücken.

„Was machst du jetzt?" fragte er sie dann.

„Ich möchte Sid sehen", erwiderte sie. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und fragte: „Sid?"

Sie seufzte und sah in die Ferne.

„Cass' jüngerer Bruder", erklärte sie. „Er war sechs Jahre alt, als ich in ihr Haus kam, und er war …er war etwas zurückgeblieben, verstehst du?"

Sie sah ihn an und er nickte.

„Er war total vernachlässigt . Niemand kümmerte sich um ihn. Karl hatte sowieso keine Kinder mehr gewollt und so einen wie Sid schon gar nicht. Cass war sein ein und alles. Aber Sid war ein lieber Junge, es ist kaum zu glauben bei der Familie, aber so war es. Er konnte nie irgendjemandem böse sein, egal wie er auch behandelt wurde. Er hing sehr an mir, und ich hab ihn praktisch aufgezogen. Naja, bis Warner dann kam und Cass und mich mitgenommen hat. Seitdem hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

Als sie mit ihrer Erzählung geendet hatte, entdeckte sie den Jungen, der gerade um die Ecke kam. Karl musste ihn wohl geschickt haben.

Er wirkte sehr schüchtern, doch er strahlte, als er Wenona sah, und eine große Wehmut kam bei seinem Anblick über sie.

„Bitte, Hank, lass mich ruhig mit ihm allein", bat sie ihn.

Er strich ihr noch ein letztes Mal über den Arm und ging dann Richtung Saloon.

Als er gerade eintreten wollte, stieß er fast mit dem Marschall zusammen. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er seinen ‚Zusammenbruch' vom Vortag beinahe vergessen, doch nun wurde ihm klar, dass er sich sofort eine Geschichte ausdenken musste.

Der Marschall war mehr als erstaunt. Der Mund stand ihm buchstäblich offen, und dann sagte er: „Mr. Lawson, das ist ja eine Überraschung. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Hank sah ihn mit unbeweglicher Miene an, und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er schließlich die Stirn runzelte und sagt: „Gut. Gut geht es mir. Warum fragt mich eigentlich jeder so erstaunt, wie es mir geht." Der Marschall war nur noch verblüffter.

„Entschuldigen sie, aber gestern schien ihr Zustand doch sehr … bedenklich." Hank sah ihn fragend an, als wüsste er nicht, wovon der Marschall redete.

„Sie hatten diesen schlimmen Zusammenbruch", erklärte der Marschall und plötzlich kam ihm die Erleuchtung: „Erinnern sie sich etwa nicht mehr daran?"

„Zum Teufel, nein, ich weiß von gar nichts. Nur dass ich heute Morgen in einem dieser Klinikbetten aufgewacht bin, und Michaela mir jetzt ständig den Puls fühlen und meine Pupillen kontrollieren will. Dr. Quinn, meine ich", fügte er hinzu.

Wie aufs Stichwort erschien Michaela gegenüber bei der Klinik. Besorgt sah sie Hank im Gespräch mit dem Marschall, und sie beschloss einzugreifen.

„Guten Morgen, Marschall. Hank, ich habe…"

„Nicht jetzt, Michaela, okay", unterbrach sie Hank vorsichtshalber, bevor sie etwas Falsches sagen konnte, „ich hab wirklich keine Zeit mir den ganzen Morgen von ihnen den Puls fühlen zu lassen. Ich kann mich an rein gar nichts erinnern, es geht mir gut, und ich habe jetzt zu tun." Er bedachte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick, den der Marschall zum Glück anders deutete als Michaela. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg hinter die Bar.

Michaela lächelte den Marschall verlegen an.

„Er kann sich tatsächlich an gar nichts mehr erinnern?" fragte dieser noch mal.

„Tja, nein,… kann er nicht", antwortete Michaela, „das… kann vorkommen. Wie bei einem epileptischen Anfall, …so ähnlich. Also jedenfalls hatte er Glück, und wir können alle froh sein."

„Die junge Frau, die bei ihnen arbeitet, wohl besonders?" meinte der Marschall lächelnd.

„Oh. Ja. Ich denke auch." Michaela fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl unter dem Blick der strahlend blauen Augen des Marschalls, die durch alles hindurchzudringen schienen. Zuviel hatte sie ihm zu verheimlichen.

„Aber, so gerne ich mich mit ihnen auch über so angenehme Dinge wie die glückliche Genesung von Mr. Lawson und das Gefühlsleben ihrer reizenden Assistentin unterhalten würde, leider gibt es im Moment ein paar unangenehme Dinge, denen ich nachgehen muss." Michaela war innerlich sofort in Aufruhr bei dieser Erklärung.

„Haben sie heute Morgen vielleicht den Reverend gesehen? Reverend Willoughby meine ich", fügte er hinzu. Michaela sah ihn erstaunt an und sagte dann: „Nein, Marschall, tut mir leid. Außerdem bin ich dem Reverend bisher noch nie begegnet, ich wüsste also gar nicht, wie er aussieht, falls ich ihn doch zufällig irgendwo gesehen hätte."

„Oh, natürlich, dumm von mir", entschuldigte sich der Marschall, „wissen sie, wer mir helfen könnte? Es ist wirklich sehr dringend. Ich muss den Mann finden."

Michaela fand er sah sehr besorgt aus und das machte ihr Angst. Sie dachte nach. Sully musste den Marschall begleiten.

„Mein Mann könnte ihnen wahrscheinlich helfen. Er ist noch drüben beim Sheriff." _Noch_. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Aber Marschall Reeves war nichts weiter aufgefallen.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, vielen Dank, Dr. Quinn." Er verlor keine Zeit und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

„Marschall Reeves?" Michaela konnte einfach nicht anders. Der Marschall blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ja?"

„Darf ich fragen, weshalb sie den Reverend so dringend suchen?" fragte Michaela, bemüht, nicht zu ängstlich, sondern lediglich interessiert zu klingen.

Der Marschall kam wieder ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und sagte dann mit ernster Stimme:

„Er glaubt offenbar, dass er den dritten Entführer ausfindig gemacht hat."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

37.

Wenona saß mit Sid auf den Stufen von Brays Laden. Er strahlte sie immer noch an.

„Kommst du jetzt wieder mit uns nach Hause?" fragte er sie hoffnungsvoll.

Sie sah in dieses Gesicht, dass dem von Cass in vieler Hinsicht so ähnlich war, ähnlich und doch so ganz anders. Vielleicht hatte sie Cass nur deswegen nicht früher umgebracht, weil sie Sid in ihm gesehen hatte. Jetzt war er schon achtzehn, und immer noch sah sie den kleinen Jungen von damals in ihm, der immer mit großen, tumben, liebevollen Augen zu ihr aufgeblickt hatte und nie etwas verstand. Der nicht wusste, warum seine Eltern ihn nicht liebten, der es vielleicht nicht einmal bemerkte, denn _er_ liebte _sie_. Und auch seinen großen Bruder, egal wie sehr dieser ihn auch verhöhnte. Und Wenona, die so schön und die immer gut zu ihm war.

Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf: „Nein, Sid, ich komme nicht mit. Ich bin jetzt hier zu Hause." Ein Schatten der Enttäuschung huschte über sein Gesicht, aber dann nickte er, als würde er sie verstehen und sagte: „Es hat dir bei uns nicht gut gefallen, nicht wahr?" Wenona schluckte und antwortete: „Nein, Sid, es hat mir nicht gut gefallen." Dann nahm sie seine Hand und sagte: „Du warst das Beste."

Aus dem Laden hörte man die Stimmen von Loren, Matthew und dem Reverend, nebenan trat Jake Slicker erneut vor die Tür und wartete auf Kundschaft, Preston eilte ein Haus weiter gerade zu seiner Bank zurück. Robert E. war aus dem Café an seine Arbeit zurückgekehrt und ließ den schweren Hammer rhythmisch auf ein Stück glühendes Eisen auf dem Amboss fallen.

Sully und Daniel standen vorm Sheriffbüro, wo Daniel seinem Freund schließlich eröffnet hatte, dass er Colorado Springs zu verlassen gedachte. „Wegen Wenona", hatte Sully sofort erkannt, und Daniel hatte ihm einen kurzen, schmerzlichen Blick zugeworfen und gedacht, dass er das wohl selber nie so genau wissen würde, wegen wem. Und in dieser Stadt würde er es auch nie herausfinden. Es würde weh tun, hier weg zu gehen, aber es würde noch viel mehr weh tun, zu bleiben.

Doch Sully verstand ihn. Ganz tief im Inneren, viel zu tief unten, als dass es jemals in Worten an der Oberfläche hätte auftauchen können, verstand er Daniel genau. Und unglücklicherweise war er der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, der ihm in dieser Sache Trost spenden konnte, obwohl er sein bester Freund war.

Marschall Reeves eilte an Wenona und Sid vorbei, wobei er kurz die Hand zum Gruß hob. Er entdeckte Sully und Daniel und lief direkt auf die beiden zu.

„Mr. Sully, bitte, kann ich sie kurz sprechen?" rief er ihm zu.

Wenona hörte nicht, was weiter gesprochen wurde. Sie saß bei Sid und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.

Michaela überquerte die Straße und ging zu Dorothy, die vor der Gazette stand. Aus dem Saloon kamen ein paar Gäste, die offenbar gerade abreisten, und auch Hank trat aus der Tür und gab den Leuten jovial die Hand. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz neben dem Eingang. Wenona wusste, dass er sie sicherheitshalber im Auge behalten wollte.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie einen Mann, der auf sie zukam und den sie flüchtig zu kennen schien, als sie genau hinsah. Er grinste sie auf unverschämte Weise an, aber wandte sich dann an Sid.

„Na, komm schon. Dein Vater hat gesagt, ich soll dich holen; wir reiten los. Sieht so aus, als würde man uns in dieser Stadt nicht sonderlich mögen." Wieder grinste er Wenona an.

Sid stand auf und folgte Floyd Madsen. Dieser tippte sich noch mal mit der Hand an den Hut und sagte dann in eindeutig zweideutigem Tonfall: „Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder."

„Ja, Wenona, wir besuchen dich", stimmte Sid freudig und arglos zu. Madsen lachte schallend. „Ja, Sid, das machen wir. Das machen wir."

Er merkte, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf sich zog. Matthew war aus dem Laden getreten, und Daniel und Sully unterbrachen ihr Gespräch mit dem Marschall. Hank hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und kam mit entschlossenen Schritten heran.

„Na, komm schon, Junge, wird Zeit, dass wir verschwinden", murmelte Madsen, „dein Vater wartet da vorne mit den Pferden." Wenona sah an ihm vorbei und entdeckte Karl in der Nähe der Brücke. Jetzt kam er ihnen ein Stück entgegen, Madsen und Sid gingen zu ihm, bestiegen die Pferde, und gemeinsam und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ritten die drei Männer in donnerndem Galopp aus der Stadt…

Matthew war wieder in den Laden gegangen, wo Loren mit dem Reverend eine rege Diskussion hatte…

Preston kam ein drittes Mal aus der Bank gestürmt, weil ihm eingefallen war, dass er etwas Wichtiges in seinem Telegramm vergessen hatte…

Bei Jake hatte sich ein neuer Kunde eingefunden…

Robert E. hämmerte auf sein Eisen…

Grace bereitete ihren Apfelkuchen vor…

Sully sprach wieder mit dem Marschall…

Hank begleitete Wenona zur Klinik…

Michaela verabschiedete sich von Dorothy, um ebenfalls in die Klinik zu gehen…

Und Teresa ließ ihre Schüler im Rahmen des Naturkundeunterrichts gerade Zeichnungen von verschiedenen Heilkräutern anfertigen…

Und dann…

Die Explosion war ohrenbetäubend und ließ buchstäblich die ganze Stadt erzittern.

Nach dem furchtbaren Knall und dem Schrecken, der allen in die Glieder gefahren war, herrschte ein Moment schockierter Lähmung, alles Leben schien still zu stehen. Doch dann begann der Tumult, und sie sahen die riesige Staubwolke, die vor der Stadt in der Luft hing. Sie rannten zur Brücke, Stoßgebete zum Himmel schickend, dass sie nicht sehen würden, was sie befürchteten. Aber sie sahen es doch, durch all den Staub, der noch immer die Luft über dem winzigen Hügel schwängerte: Es war die Schule.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

38.

Das dröhnende, vierfache Donnern der Explosion war noch bis zu der Stelle zu hören, wo Cloud Dancing die drei Reiter in einigem Abstand verfolgte. Er schrak zusammen und stoppte sein Pferd. Dass die Detonation in Colorado Springs stattgefunden hatte, konnte er ahnen, doch Gewissheit erhielt er, als er sah, dass die drei ebenfalls ihre Pferde zum Stillstehen brachten und ganz offensichtlich triumphierende Blicke austauschten. Er konnte nicht hören, was gesprochen wurde, aber Lachen drang an sein Ohr. Sie hielten sich nicht weiter auf und trieben ihre Pferde wieder an.

Cloud Dancing schwankte einen Augenblick zwischen dem Wunsch, in die Stadt zurück zu reiten, um zu sehen, was passiert war und seinem Instinkt, der ihm sagte, dass es wichtig war, diesen Männern zu folgen.

Er dachte an seine Vision von dem weißen Raben… War sie wahr geworden?

Er ritt weiter hinter den dreien her…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Die Schule war buchstäblich dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, weniger noch als ein Trümmerhaufen.

Nie hatte die Wiese mehr Leid erlebt.

Die Luft war voller Schreie; Eltern, die die Namen ihrer Kinder riefen, Frauen, die von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt auf der Straße zusammenbrachen, Menschen, die hilflos durcheinander liefen und es im Grunde nicht wagten, sich dem Schauplatz zu nähern, aus Angst vor dem Grauen, das sie dort erwarten würde.

Jake war als einer der letzten zur Wiese gekommen. Seine Augen hingen verstört auf der Stelle, wo vorher die Schule war. Seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos, immer wieder, immer wieder formten sie ihren Namen, bis es endlich als Schrei aus ihm heraus brach: „TERESA!"

Wieder und wieder rief er ihren Namen, schrie ihn, flüsterte ihn. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr, und er fiel hin, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben. Hank und Wenona liefen zu ihm. Wenona nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Loren näherte sich ihnen. „Jake", murmelte er und sah sich hilflos um, „mein Gott".

Eine Frau, gleich daneben, rief verzweifelt den Namen ihrer Tochter, und ihr Mann, dem Tränen übers ganze Gesicht liefen, versuchte sie daran zu hindern, zur Schule zu laufen.

Hinter ihnen tauchte Sully auf, sein Gesicht war versteinert, eingefroren zu einer schockierten Maske. Der Marschall, der ihn begleitete und nicht weniger bestürzt war, wie alle anderen, musste ihn nicht erst fragen, sondern konnte ihm ansehen, dass auch er ein Kind in der Schule gehabt hatte.

Sully brauchte eine Weile, bis ihm der Gedanke kam, Michaela zu suchen. Er sah sich um und konnte sie in all dem Durcheinander nicht finden, aber dann sah er sie doch. Sie war bei der Brücke und klammerte sich ans Brückengeländer, ihr ganzer Körper schien daran Halt zu suchen. Dorothy war bei ihr und hielt sie umfangen. Es war genau an der Stelle, von der aus Brian zum allerersten Mal das Schulhaus gesehen hatte, nach seiner Operation. Die Bilder von damals tauchten plötzlich in Sullys Kopf auf: wie die ganze Stadt dieses Schulhaus gebaut hatte, wie sie allen Zwist, alle Antipathien plötzlich zur Seite gelegt hatten, um den letzten, innigsten Wunsch eines kleinen Jungen zu erfüllen, dessen Leben auf der Kippe stand.

Und wie glücklich war er gewesen, als er es gesehen hatte…

„Brian", wimmerte Michaela leise immer wieder, zu schwach um ihre Stimme zu erheben, zu schwach, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Michaela", sagte Sully fast ebenso kraftlos, und er hörte seine Stimme wie von einem anderen Ort.

Sie fiel ihm in die Arme, nur noch ein verzweifeltes Bündel Mensch, nicht mehr fähig irgendetwas zu äußern, am Ende.

„Ma." Matthew war auf der Brücke erschienen. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen, aber er hatte den Ausdruck eines Menschen, der nicht bereit war, zu glauben, was er sah. Er legte eine Hand auf Michaelas Rücken. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, umarmte ihn, flüsterte seinen Namen.

„Ich werde ihn suchen, Ma", weinte Matthew. „Jemand muss…. jemand muss hingehen…"

„Nein!" stieß sie hervor und umarmte ihn noch fester.

„Ich werde gehen", sagte Sully, „bleib bei deiner Ma, Matthew."

„Sully, nicht", versuchte Dorothy ihn aufzuhalten, „lassen sie jemand anderen gehen." Doch Sully machte sich schon auf den Weg. Langsam, denn jeder Schritt tat weh.

Robert E. sah ihn und ging zu ihm, ebenso wie Daniel, Hank und Marschall Reeves.

„Sully, tue dir das nicht an", bat Robert E. „lass uns gehen."

Sullys Schritte wurden schwerer.

„Lassen sie mich gehen, Mr. Sully", sagte der Marschall und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. Sully nickte erschöpft und sank dann auf die Erde. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich, die Menschen, die Wiese. Die Stimmen, die Schreie drangen kaum noch zu ihm. Und er war dankbar dafür. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Soviel Leid und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Hoffnung…

Und dann hörte er diese Frau, wie sie den Namen ihres Sohnes rief: „BEN!" Sie schien alles zu übertönen, doch ihre Stimme war anders als die andren. Nicht verzweifelt, sondern... fassungslos…ungläubig….

Sully hob den Kopf und suchte die Frau und dann folgte er ihrem Blick zum Waldrand hinter der Schule.

Da stand ein kleiner Junge mit einem Zeichenblock in der Hand. Reglos stand er da und starrte auf seine zerstörte Schule. Und dann tauchte hinter ihm ein zweiter Junge auf, dann ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren, Nellie. Alle Blicke gingen nun zum Waldrand. Ein Kind nach dem anderen tauchte auf, alle mit Zeichenblöcken und Stiften bewaffnet und alle schockiert. Und ihre Eltern, Verwandte, Freunde auf der anderen Seite der Wiese, die Menschen aus Colorado Springs begannen allmählich zu begreifen, was passiert war. Irgendwann waren alle sechzehn Kinder aus dem Wald heraus getreten und Brian und Teresa waren mitten unter ihnen. Voller Entsetzen standen sie vor der Stelle, an der früher ihre Schule war, der Stelle, an der sie am gleichen Morgen noch Unterricht gehabt hatten. Und auch sie begriffen.

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte vollkommenes Schweigen und dann rannten beide Seiten aufeinander zu. Die Wiese hatte niemals mehr Glück erlebt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

39.

„Jake, sehen sie nur. Jake! Sie lebt." Wenona schüttelte ihn leicht. Ihr tränennasses Gesicht strahlte. „Alle leben."

Es war ein Wunder. Doch hätten sie gewusst, was in der Nacht zuvor in der Kirche besprochen worden war, hätte manch einer vielleicht gesagt: So etwas lässt sich Gott eben nicht gefallen.

Jake jedenfalls wusste nichts davon. Er konnte überhaupt keinen Gedanken fassen, als Wenona ihm auf die Beine half, außer dem einen, dass er jetzt zu Teresa musste, obwohl seine Beine schon wieder nachzugeben drohten. Sie war ganz hinten, hinter den Kindern, die ihren Eltern in den Armen lagen. Sie lief wie in Trance und setzte nur zögernd einen Schritt vor den anderen. Jake ging es genauso. Er nahm nicht wahr, was um ihn her vor sich ging. Er sah nicht Michaela und Sully, die sich selig umarmten, während Matthew seinen jüngeren Bruder herum wirbelte und ihn dann wieder freigab, damit er erneut von seinen Eltern geherzt werden konnte. Er sah auch nicht Marschall Reeves, der sich am Tatort zu schaffen machte und nach Indizien suchte.

Er sah nur Teresa. Sie war jetzt ganz nah. Er streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus, doch sie hielt sie fest, und als er ihr überrascht in die Augen blickte, entdeckte er den tief sitzenden Schock in ihr.

„Jake", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war merkwürdig sachlich, „die …die Schule… die Schule ist in die Luft geflogen. Hast du das gesehen, Jake? Sie ist weg."

„Ja, Teresa, „sagte er sanft, „ich hab's gesehen." Sie klammerte sich fester an seine Arme und redete weiter.

„Wir waren aber nicht da. Wir waren auf einer Exkursion, weißt du. Erst wollte ich mit Geschichte weitermachen, aber dann dachte ich, es ist so ein schöner Tag und Wenona hat mir neulich eine Stelle im Wald gezeigt, wo über 30 verschiedene Heilpflanzen wachsen, und ich dachte, na gut, dachte ich, dann machen wir mit Naturkunde weiter und gehen heute dahin, und die Kinder können Zeichnungen anfertigen, und ..und Wenona hätte dann in den nächsten Tagen kommen können und uns etwas darüber erzählen, weißt du. Ich dachte, das wäre eine gute Idee." Jake sah sie zärtlich an und meinte: „Das war eine wunderbare Idee, Teresa." Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

„Wir waren nicht da, Jake", stammelte Teresa und ihre Stimme begann zu zittern, „wir waren nicht da. Wir…wir haben den Knall gehört. Wir haben's gehört. Aber wir waren nicht da."

Jake zog sie in seine Arme, wo sie haltlos zu schluchzen begann. „Ihr ward nicht da", flüsterte er, und dankte Gott mit ganzer Seele.

…

Michaela hielt Brian eng umschlungen. Wie die meisten anderen hatte sie eine Zeitlang gebraucht, um ihr Glück zu fassen, um zu glauben, was sie mit eigenen Augen sah. Und genau wie Jake gewann sie ihre Kraft nicht von einer Sekunde zur nächsten wieder zurück, doch je länger sie Brian im Arm hielt, umso mehr begriff sie es, und sie strahlte und lachte und weinte zur gleichen Zeit.

„Ma, du erdrückst mich ja", Brian versuchte sich ein wenig Luft zu verschaffen, und Michaela lachte: „Entschuldige, ich fürchte, das wirst du dir heute gefallen lassen müssen."

Der Marschall war zu Sully getreten und wartete taktvoll ab, bis er das Gefühl hatte, stören zu können.

„Es waren anscheinend vier Sprengsätze Dynamit; haben sie eine Ahnung, wer so etwas tun könnte?"

Sully dachte sofort an Karl und seinen Kumpel, doch das war unmöglich, ein besseres Alibi als die beiden konnte man praktisch nicht haben, deshalb sagte er: „Nicht die leiseste, Marschall."

Der Marschall sah ihn an und seufzte: „Tja, wem sollte man so etwas auch zutrauen. Es ist einfach verrückt."

Michaela hörte nichts von dem Gespräch. Sie zupfte immer noch an Brian herum, ob er es sich nun gefallen lassen wollte oder nicht, und Matthew amüsierte sich darüber. Doch plötzlich wurde Michaelas Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt.

Da war eine Bewegung bei der Kirche, ein Mann. Er kam um die Ecke und bewegte sich langsam an dem Gebäude entlang, wobei er niemals den Blick von dem Geschehen auf der Wiese abwandte. Er war ziemlich weit entfernt, doch es war klar, dass es kein Einheimischer war. Und trotzdem hatte Michaela das Gefühl, dass sie den Mann kannte. Sie löste sich von ihrer Familie und näherte sich ihm, um ihn genauer sehen zu können.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Mann erkannte, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Er trat ein wenig von der Kirche weg und ging ebenfalls ein paar Schritte auf Michaela zu. Er lächelte sie auf unheimliche Weise an, und da erkannte sie ihn. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Ein einziges Mal. Und sie würde dieses Gesicht nie vergessen. Es war der Mann aus ihrem Traum.

„Sully!"

Sie torkelte rückwärts.

„Sully!" Er lief zu ihr.

„Was ist, Michaela?" fragte er alarmiert.

„Das ist er, Sully, der Mann aus meinem Traum". Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah den Mann.

„Das ist doch dieser Reverend", sagte Sully verwirrt.

„Das ist er", wiederholte Michaela panisch, „der Mann, der dich in meinem Traum… der dich umgebracht hat. Er hat sicher auch die Schule in die Luft gejagt. Er ist der weiße Rabe aus Cloud Dancings Vision."

Sully sah Michaela besorgt an, er hatte sie noch nie so erlebt, als würde sie den Verstand verlieren.

Mittlerweile waren auch andere Leute aufmerksam geworden.

Reverend Willoughby war stehen geblieben.

„Warte hier", sagte Sully und ging langsam auf den Reverend zu.

„Nein Sully, nicht" rief ihm Michaela nach, doch sie war wie gelähmt. Marschall Reeves ging an ihr vorbei und folgte Sully.

„Reverend?" rief Sully dem Mann entgegen.

„Ich habe versagt", sagte der Reverend.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Sully und ging weiter.

„Ich wollte zuerst eure Brut auslöschen", und bevor Sully klar wurde, was der Reverend da von sich gab, sagte dieser: „Aber dann…muss ich eben doch mit euch anfangen." Und mit diesen Worten zog er unvermittelt einen Revolver unter seinem Mantel hervor und richtete ihn direkt auf Sully. Keinen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später zerfetzte ein Schuss die Luft, und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Vormittag hallten gellende Schreie über die Wiese.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

40.

Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die einem den Atem verschlug, hatte Marschall Reeves seinen Revolver gezogen. Er lief an Sully vorbei, auf den am Boden liegenden und aus einer Wunde in der Brust blutenden Reverend zu und kniete neben ihm nieder. Kurz danach kamen auch Michaela, Sully, Wenona und die anderen an. Wenona kniete ebenfalls nieder, hob den Kopf des Verletzten auf ihren Schoss und wartete darauf, dass Michaela irgendetwas tun würde, doch sie stand nur da und starrte auf den Mann hinab.

„Dr. Mike!" sagte Wenona erstaunt, und langsam, aber mit sichtbarem Widerwillen ließ sich Michaela auf die Knie sinken und begann das Hemd des Reverends, der nur noch mit äußerster Mühe atmete, zu öffnen und die Wunde zu untersuchen. Sie sah, dass alle Bemühungen zwecklos sein würden und sah sich nach Reverend Johnson um.

Der Marschall jedoch versuchte inzwischen noch, Reverend Willoughby Fragen zu stellen.

„Reverend, haben sie das Schulhaus in die Luft gejagt?"

Der Reverend sah ihn nur mit aufgerissenen irren Augen an, dann schob er mit letzter Kraft Michaelas Hände von sich.

„Ihre Schwägerin hat mir gesagt, sie hätten etwas in Erfahrung gebracht? Ist das richtig?"

Der Reverend nickte schwach. Wenona sah erschreckt hoch, doch der Marschall achtete nur auf den Reverend und versuchte zu hören, was er leise röchelnd von sich gab: „…Stadt…Sünder…alle… Mörder. …mein Auftrag…."

Marschall Reeves wurde nicht schlau aus dem, was der Mann zu äußern vermochte.

„Welcher Auftrag?"

Der Reverend griff nach dem Mantel des Marschalls und hielt sich daran fest, als er sagte: „…alle schuldig… alle…, er hat es…..mir gesagt." Er ließ los und fiel wieder in sich zusammen.

Reverend Johnson war angekommen, und Matthew geleitete ihn nach vorn zu dem sterbenden Mann.

„Wer, wer hat ihnen das gesagt, Reverend?" versuchte es der Marschall noch einmal, doch Reverend Johnson hob sachte die Hand. „Entschuldigen sie bitte, Marschall, aber ich denke es ist jetzt Zeit für andere Dinge."

Und er wandte sich an seinen früheren Kollegen. „Haben sie noch etwas zu sagen, um ihr Gewissen zu erleichtern?"

Reverend Willoughby atmete flach und schnell, und dann sagte er leise und stockend, aber deutlich für alle, die im nächsten Umkreis standen: „Es tut mir… leid,…"

„Das ist gut", sagte Reverend Johnson, doch der Mann fuhr fort: „dass ich… versagt habe, dass ich… meinen Auftrag…. nicht…. ich konnte… meine Schuld…nicht tilgen,….. ich…"

Es war vorbei.

Reverend Willoughby war tot, und dass sein einziges Bedauern am Schluss noch sich selbst gegolten hatte, erschütterte die Umstehenden fast mehr, als alles zuvor. Indem er seine Schuld, von der er immer gesprochen hatte, auslöschen wollte, hatte er sie vertausendfacht. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, das einzusehen, und er würde sie mitnehmen, wo auch immer er nun hinging.

Wenona legte seinen Kopf auf die Erde und stand zitternd auf.

Sie hatte verstanden, was der Reverend gesagt hatte, und sie konnte sich ein Bild davon machen, was oder wer ihn getrieben hatte, den Anschlag auf die Schule zu verüben und warum.

Karl war es nicht genug gewesen, Rache zu üben, indem er die Menschen, die er für die ‚Mörder' seines Sohnes hielt, nur einfach umbrachte. Nein, er wollte Leid zufügen, das größte Leid, das es nur gab. Und er hatte einen verrückten, verzweifelten Mann dazu benutzt, dem auch Leid zugefügt worden war. Er hatte Hirngespinste in ihn eingepflanzt, ihm gesagt, was er machen sollte und wann. Und er selber hatte ein perfektes Alibi. Keiner hätte ihm diese Morde je anhängen können, denn eine ganze Stadt hatte praktisch gesehen, wie er unmittelbar davor weg geritten war.

Sie suchte mit den Augen Hank und sah, dass er dasselbe dachte, genauso wie Michaela und Sully.

„Es reicht jetzt", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und entschlossener Miene, drehte sich um und lief geradewegs zur Stadt.

„Was meint sie?" fragte der Marschall überrascht und sah ihr und Hank, der ihr sofort gefolgt war, hinterher.

„Sie meint, dass Reverend Willoughby nur benutzt worden ist", erklärte ihm Michaela, die sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte. Sully pfiff nach Wolf und rannte gleichfalls Richtung Stadt. Matthew, Daniel, Robert E. und Jake ebenso.

„Von wem benutzt?" fragte der Marschall und rannte neben Michaela her.

„Von einem Mann namens Karl", sagte Michaela.

„Wer zum Teufel soll das sein?"

Michaela stoppte in Höhe der Klinik. Wenona und Hank waren im Saloon verschwunden.

„Karl ist der Bruder von Warner und der Vater von Cass, den beiden Entführern von damals."

Sie rannte zur Klinik, um ihre Tasche zu holen und überließ Marschall Reeves seiner Verwirrung. Als sie raus kam, fragte er: „Und woher wissen sie das?" Michaela befestigte ihre Tasche an Flashs Sattel.

Wenona und Hank kamen aus dem Saloon, beide mit Gewehren.

„Dieser Karl hat heute morgen unser Leben bedroht", antwortete Michaela mit Blick auf Wenona und Hank.

„Wie bitte? Was geht eigentlich in dieser Stadt vor, und warum weiß ich nichts davon", brauste der Marschall einigermaßen ungehalten auf.

„Jetzt wissen sie's", sagte Hank ungeduldig und wandte sich an Wenona. „Bleib lieber hier. Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Was ist zu gefährlich? Was, verdammt noch mal, haben sie vor?"

Sully, Jake, Robert E., Daniel und Matthew kamen auf ihren Pferden angeritten. Alle bis auf Sully bewaffnet.

Wenona ging über die Straße auf den Marschall zu

„Wir verfolgen den Mann, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass die Schule in die Luft gejagt wurde, der die Kinder dieser Stadt umbringen wollte und der das Leben und die Seele dieses armen Mannes, der da hinten auf der Wiese gerade gestorben ist, auf dem Gewissen hat."

„Woher wissen sie, dass er es war?" fragte der Marschall und sah in die glühenden Augen der jungen Halbindianerin. „Weil ich es weiß. Niemand kann es ihm beweisen. Kein Gericht der Welt kann diesen Mann jemals verurteilen, aber er wird nicht so davon kommen. Die Zeiten sind endgültig vorbei."

Sie schwang sich auf ihr Pferd, genau wie Sully ritt sie ohne Sattel.

„Ich komme mit, weil ich den Weg weiß", sagte sie zu Hank, „und außerdem ist das meine Sache." Damit ritt sie los.

„Michaela, du bleibst hier", versuchte Sully ihr zu befehlen, doch Michaela hatte Flash bereits bestiegen.

„Vergiss es, Sully, es ist auch meine Sache." Und sie ritt Hank und Wenona hinterher. Sully trieb sein Pferd ebenfalls an und auch die anderen machten sich auf den Weg.

„Moment" rief Marschall Reeves, und lief nun selbst zu seinem Pferd, „ich würde eher sagen, das ist _meine_ Sache. Ich vertrete schließlich das Gesetz."

Doch Jake rief ihm im Vorbeireiten zu: „Heute sind wir das Gesetz."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

41.

Cloud Dancing hatte die Männer fast zwei Stunden lang verfolgt. Er war stets in sicherem Abstand geblieben, und ab und zu hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass er deutliche Spuren hinterließ. Ein sicheres Gefühl und die Reaktion der beiden Männer auf die Explosion, die zu hören war, sagte ihm, dass sie irgendetwas damit zu tun hatten, und er vermutete, dass noch mehr Leute in der Stadt auf diese Idee kämen und sie verfolgen würden. Und inständig hoffte er, dass den Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, nichts passiert war.

Die drei Männer vor ihm jedoch schienen aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht im Geringsten besorgt, dass ihnen jemand folgen könnte. Am Anfang waren sie noch zügig galoppiert, doch dann waren sie irgendwann in einen fast gemütlichen Trab verfallen. Der Weg, den sie einschlugen, führte in die Berge und wurde immer unwegsamer, wenn auch durchaus passierbar. Sie schienen genau zu wissen, wo sie hinwollten, und es sah so aus, als würden sie tatsächlich den Nachhauseweg ansteuern. So, als hätten sie alles erledigt, was sie vorgehabt hatten.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Karl war glänzender Laune. Es hätte einfach nicht besser laufen können. Dieser Idiot war wirklich ein Geschenk des Himmels gewesen. Er lachte laut auf bei diesem Gedanken: Ein Geschenk des Himmels. Tatsächlich. Schließlich war er ihm ja in der Kirche begegnet.

„Hey, was ist denn so komisch?" fragte Floyd, der nicht ganz so gut gelaunt war. Er hatte sich das alles etwas anders vorgestellt. Ihm war es egal gewesen, wer in dieser Stadt drauf ging, und ob Karl seine Rache bekam oder nicht, war ihm eigentlich auch egal, so lange er, Floyd, ebenfalls das erhielt, wonach er schon seit Jahren gierte. Und jetzt machten sie sich so einfach wieder auf den Nachhauseweg. Nein, Floyd war eigentlich eher enttäuscht.

„Du hättest diesen Typen sehen sollen, Floyd. Ich hätte ihm sagen können, der Präsident persönlich hätte seine Alte gekillt, und er hätt' es mir geglaubt. Der wär nach Washington gefahren und hätte dort ein kleines Feuerwerk veranstaltet. Übrigens vielen Dank noch mal, dass du neulich die Scheibe von dem Laden zertrümmert hast. Hat mir jede Menge Mühe und Ärger erspart. Ich musste praktisch einfach nur reinspazieren und mich im Keller ein bisschen umsehen." Karl lachte wieder. „Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben, wie einfach das alles war."

Sid ritt neben her und verstand nicht, wovon die beiden redeten. Er hatte sich erschreckt, als er die donnernde Explosion gehört hatte, aber als sein Vater und Floyd sich so sehr darüber amüsierten, dachte er, es würde schon in Ordnung sein. Sid freute sich immer, wenn andere sich freuten, und wenn sein Vater sich freute, bedeutete das, dass er nicht so unfreundlich zu ihm war und sogar mal einen Witz machte. Sid verstand jedoch meistens gleichfalls nicht, dass diese Witze fast immer auf seine Kosten gingen.

Er dachte an Wenona, und dass sie gesagt hatte, dass es ihr nicht gefallen habe bei ihnen, aber dass er das Beste gewesen sei. Niemand hatte ihn je für ‚das Beste' gehalten. Er würde sie vermissen.

Plötzlich hörte er etwas. Pferde. Vielleicht kam Wenona ja doch hinter ihnen her, vielleicht würde sie ja doch mitkommen.

„Pa, da kommen Pferde, vielleicht ist es Wenona", sagte er zu seinem Vater, der sich immer wieder vor Lachen ausschüttete und ihn jetzt verärgert ansah: „Unsinn, du Einfaltspinsel", fuhr er ihn an, doch dann hörte er es auch. Pferdegetrampel. Das Lachen blieb ihm augenblicklich im Hals stecken. Sie waren hinter ihnen her.

„Los!" rief er und spornte sein Pferd an.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Es war kinderleicht für die Truppe aus Colorado Springs gewesen, die Spur der Verbrecher zu verfolgen. Sie kannten, dank Wenona, die grobe Richtung, und den genauen Weg fanden sie durch Cloud Dancings Spuren, die Sully mühelos entdeckte. Da der Vorsprung der drei nicht allzu groß war und sie sich in Sicherheit wiegten, hatten sie sie nach kaum zwei Stunden bereits eingeholt. Marschall Reeves hatte versucht, sich durch weitere Fragen einen größeren Durchblick zu verschaffen und doch noch irgendwelche Beweise zu finden, für das, was Wenona behauptet hatte, doch irgendwann hatte Sully zu ihm gesagt, er solle ganz einfach warten, bis sie die drei eingeholt hatten und sehen, was passiert.

Wenona hatte natürlich gewusst, dass es riskant war, was sie getan hatte; sie hatte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt, den Marschall zu all diesen Fragen animiert, und es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass er die Wahrheit früher oder später herausfinden würde. Doch das war nebensächlich. Nichts war mehr so wichtig, als Karl die Rechnung für seine Taten zu präsentieren. Sie würde sich nicht mehr einschüchtern lassen, sie würde es nicht hinnehmen, was er getan hatte, auch nicht, wenn es ein Risiko bedeutete, auch nicht, wenn er sie mitriss. Es war zuviel.

Aber dass sie alle an ihrer Seite waren, ohne ihre Entscheidung, ihr Handeln in Frage zu stellen, gab ihr Kraft, eine Kraft, die sie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gespürt hatte, erst seit sie in dieser Stadt lebte, diese Menschen kennen gelernt hatte, Hank…

Das war wichtiger als alles andere.

…

Aus der Ferne sahen sie plötzlich Cloud Dancing auftauchen, er wartete auf sie, und sie beschleunigten noch einmal ihre Pferde.

„Sie sind da vorne, sie haben euch gehört", rief der Indianer und mischte sich unter die Reiter.

Die drei Männer vor ihnen trieben ebenfalls ihre Pferde an. Sully warf dem Marschall einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Jemand, der ein reines Gewissen hat und einfach nur nach Hause reitet, muss nicht die Flucht antreten, oder?" fragte er ihn. Der Marschall erwiderte nichts, aber seine Miene sagte, dass er der gleichen Meinung war.

Die Gegend wurde jetzt sehr felsig und steil, die Pferde konnten sich nicht mehr lange in dieser Geschwindigkeit bewegen und tatsächlich sahen sie, als sie um eine Ecke bogen, die drei Pferde der Flüchtigen verlassen am Fuße eines Berges stehen. Als sie bei ihnen ankamen, sprang Sully von seinem Pferd und untersuchte den Boden nach Spuren.

„Sie sind hier rauf", rief er den anderen zu und deutete auf den Berg, der im Wesentlichen aus mächtigen Felsen und Geröll bestand und kaum einen richtigen Weg aufwies.

„Sie werden wohl nicht annehmen, dass sie hier entkommen können", meinte Jake.

„Das wollen sie auch nicht", sagte Sully, „sie denken nur, dass sie uns hier besser treffen können, wenn wir ihnen hinterherkommen." Marschall Reeves nickte. „Tja, womit sie Recht haben dürften." Sully trat auf ihn zu. „Überzeugt sie das allmählich?"

Der Marschall sah ihn forschend an.

„Was haben sie vor, wenn sie sie erwischen?" fragte er scharf.

„Sie bekommen, was sie verdienen", antwortete Hank an Sullys Stelle.

„Also eine ordentliche Gerichtsverhandlung?" fragte der Marschall und bedachte ihn mit einem sarkastischen Blick.

„Haben sie nicht verstanden, was Wenona ihnen vorhin gesagt hat?" brauste Hank auf, doch Sully fiel ihm ins Wort: „Hank, willst du nicht noch ein bisschen lauter schreien? Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass dich die Kerle da oben auch wirklich hören." Hank verstummte, doch er war immer noch aufgebracht und sah den Marschall missmutig an.

„Marschall Reeves", sagte Sully ruhig, „wenn sie es wirklich fertig bringen, diese Verbrecher zu schnappen, ohne von ihnen erschossen zu werden, dann können sie sie gerne vor Gericht stellen. Aber sie sollten sich im Klaren darüber sein, dass wir wissen, wie skrupellos zumindest einer von ihnen ist, und er wird nicht zögern, jeden einzelnen von uns zu erschießen, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hat."

„Sully hat Recht, Marschall", warf Michaela ein.

"Wie, sagten sie, heißt der Mann?" fragte Marschall Reeves und drehte sich zu ihr um, doch Wenona antwortete: „Er heißt Karl Miller."

Der Marschall sah sie erstaunt an. „Sie wissen anscheinend eine Menge über ihn." Wenona hielt dem Blick seiner durchdringenden blauen Augen stand. „Ja", sagte sie dann, „er war sozusagen mein Pflegevater."

Michaela hielt die Luft an, Hank schloss für einen Moment die Augen, aber Marschall Reeves runzelte nur die Stirn. Einen winzigen Schritt weiter und er würde alles wissen, aber soweit war er noch nicht. Er sah Wenona nur an und schien sich zu wundern. Worüber konnte man nicht sagen. Über diese plötzlichen Zusammenhänge, die sich auftaten, oder über die Art und Weise, wie diese junge Frau auftrat und mit welch entschlossener Miene sie ihn ansah.

„Der Marschall legte plötzlich die Hände an den Mund und rief mit lauter Stimme: „Mr. Miller? Können sie mich hören? Ich bin Marschall Reeves." Er wartete, aber kein Laut der Erwiderung war zu hören.

„Mr. Miller, kommen sie runter. Ich muss mit ihnen reden. Es wird ihnen nichts passieren, das verspreche ich ihnen."

Nichts.

Der Marschall sah prüfend an dem Berg hoch, ließ seinen Blick hin und her gleiten.

„Mr. Miller!" rief ein letztes Mal, dann holte er sein Gewehr aus dem Halfter und begann es nachzuladen, und während er das tat, wandte er sich wieder an Sully: „Also, was schlagen sie vor?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

42.

Karl hatte den Marschall sehr wohl gehört. _Mr. Miller… _Woher wusste er das nun wieder? Natürlich von dieser undankbaren Indianer-Schlampe.

Er saß neben Floyd in einer Felsnische, der ideale Platz, um zu sehen, wer den Berg hochkam. Sie selbst waren weitestgehend geschützt und konnten nicht gesehen werden, außer von weiter oben, doch dort musste man erst einmal hinkommen. Sid hatten sie ein wenig abseits platziert, damit er ihnen nicht im Weg war. Dass er dabei möglicherweise in die Schusslinie geraten könnte, war ihnen ziemlich egal. Außerdem würde die gute Noni den anderen schon gesagt haben, dass sie den armen Sid verschonen sollten.

Aber Karl hatte eine noch bessere Idee gehabt.

„Sid?" rief er rüber zu seinem Sohn, dem er zuvor einen Revolver in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, ja?" Sid sah ein wenig unbehaglich zu seinem Vater hinüber, doch er nickte und ließ den Revolver zwischen seinen Händen hin und her gleiten.

Er hatte noch nie einen getragen, doch sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, dass es wichtig für ihn war, einen zu haben, denn wahrscheinlich war es notwendig Wenona damit zu verteidigen.

„Aber wieso denn?" hatte Sid überrascht gefragt.

„Tja, mein Junge", hatte sein Vater geantwortet, „diese Männer da unten wollen sie nicht zu uns lassen, sie wollen sie nicht gehen lassen, verstehst du?" Aber Sid hatte nicht verstanden, denn Wenona hatte doch gar nicht mitkommen wollen, sie hatte doch dieses neue Zuhause.

„Aber nein", hatte sein Vater ihm erklärt, „das hat sie doch nur so gesagt. Sie wollte mitkommen, allein schon dir zu liebe. Du siehst ja, sie ist uns sogar gefolgt. Aber sie hat's wohl nicht ganz geschafft, und jetzt sind diese Männer hinter uns her."

Jetzt stand Sid da und hatte den Auftrag sofort zu schießen, falls er jemanden sehen würde.

„Vertrau mir Junge. Tu einfach das, was ich dir gesagt habe. Es ist für Wenona."

Er vertraute seinem Pa.

Und für Wenona würde er alles tun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Die Gruppe hatte sich aufgeteilt. Robert E. und Michaela waren unten bei den Pferden geblieben. Doch Wenona hatte es entschieden abgelehnt, ebenfalls dort zu bleiben. Sully hatte zunächst den Berg ausgekundschaftet und dabei entdeckt, dass es einen mehr oder weniger direkten Weg nach oben gab, den die drei Männer genommen hatten und der sie höchstwahrscheinlich genau in deren Gewehrläufe führen würde, aber außerdem noch zwei weitere Wege: Einen sehr steilen im Norden und einen weiteren im Süden, der etwas leichter war, aber einen ziemlichen Umweg darstellen würde.

Marschall Reeves hatte sofort entschieden, dass er den direkten Weg nehmen würde. Und Daniel hatte nicht gezögert, sich ihm anzuschließen.

„Zwei Köder sollten aber reichen", hatte Marschall Reeves reichlich sarkastisch gemeint, denn es war allen klar, dass die beiden sozusagen auf dem Präsentierteller daher kommen würden.

Sully, Matthew und Jake nahmen den Weg im Norden, und Hank und Cloud Dancing begleiteten die starrköpfige Wenona auf dem etwas ungefährlicheren Südweg.

Ihre Hoffnung war, dass die Männer oben durch Marschall Reeves und Daniel abgelenkt würden, und Sully, Matthew und Jake über den anderen Weg an ihnen vorbei und dann von oben an sie heran kommen könnten. Hank, Cloud Dancing und Wenona sollten ihnen mehr oder weniger als dritte Verstärkung den Weg abschneiden, doch in Wahrheit wollte man hauptsächlich Wenona aus dem Geschehen so weit wie möglich heraus halten.

Bevor die drei Gruppen losgegangen waren, hatte sie alle noch mal daran erinnert, dass Sid, der Junge, auf keinen Fall getroffen werden sollte.

„Er weiß überhaupt nicht, was vor sich geht", hatte sie ihnen erklärt, „und er hat absolut nichts mit dem zu tun, was Karl getan hat."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Floyd Madsen hatte allmählich die Schnauze voll. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Erst hatte die Sache mit Wenona nicht geklappt, und jetzt saßen sie auch noch hier oben zwischen den Felsen und wurden von ein paar wild gewordenen Leuten und einem Marschall gejagt. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht im Sinn gehabt, als er damals von Colorado Springs nach Hause geritten war. Was hatte er mit Karls Rachefeldzug zu schaffen? Nichts. Cass war ein übles Früchtchen gewesen, und Warner hatte Floyd immer von oben herab behandelt. Also was tat er hier? Verdammt, dachte er.

Von unten drangen eindeutige Geräusche zu ihnen herauf. Sie kamen also zu ihnen hoch. Wie dämlich konnte man sein? Sie würden sie von ihrem Platz aus abknallen wie die Hasen. Aber wollte er das? Einen Menschen erschießen, einen Marschall noch dazu? Und vor allem, dafür ins Gefängnis wandern oder sogar gehängt werden?

Oh ja, Floyd Madsen hatte wirklich die Schnauze voll.

Karl war nicht so dumm. Er hatte gewusst, warum er Sid an dieser Stelle platziert hatte, und er war sich auch darüber im Klaren, dass es verschiedene Wege gab, auf einen Berg zu gelangen. Er beachtete die Geräusche von unten nicht weiter, aber er lauschte ganz genau, ob von irgendeiner anderen Seite nichts zu hören war. Die Nordseite war sehr steil, aber unmöglich war es sicher nicht, da raufzuklettern, jedenfalls nicht, wenn nichts Unvorhergesehenes passierte. Er steckte die Hand in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Eine Stange Dynamit hatte er sich noch aufgehoben. Er zog sie heraus und kürzte die Zündschnur soweit, dass sie in nur wenigen Sekunden den Sprengstoff erreicht haben würde.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte ihn Floyd argwöhnisch.

„Wirst du schon sehen", antwortete Karl grinsend.

„Hör mal zu, die Sache wird mir allmählich zu heiß", beschwerte sich Floyd. Karl lachte verächtlich. „Na, dann hau doch ab, du Schlappschwanz. Hätt ich mir gleich denken können, dass du so einer bist. Und du denkst, Wenona könnte etwas an dir finden? Die hatte es mit richtigen Kerlen zu tun, wie Cass einer war."

Floyds Gesicht glühte vor Zorn, doch Karl beachtete ihn nicht weiter. „Na los", munterte er ihn auf, „hau schon ab, wenn du einen Weg nach unten findest."

„Das werd ich auch", presste Floyd zwischen den Zähnen hervor, stand auf und lief an Sid vorbei. Da war noch ein Weg, den er zuvor beim Aufstieg gesehen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er auf diesem Weg weiter gehen wollen, aber Karl hatte beschlossen, ihren Verfolgern hier aufzulauern. Aber für ihn war dieses Spiel beendet. Und er betrat den Weg am Südhang des Berges, ohne zu wissen, dass er ihn genau dahin führen würde, wohin er schon lange gewollt hatte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

43.

„Würdest du bitte nicht so rennen", zischte Hank mit möglichst gedämpfter Stimme Wenona hinterher, die geradezu den Berg hochflog. Er selbst keuchte bereits und hielt sich die Seite. Der Weg im Süden war zwar nicht so steil, aber wesentlich länger. Wenona drehte sich ungeduldig zu ihm um und meinte, sie wolle möglichst gleichzeitig mit Sully und den anderen oben sein, und sie habe Angst um Sid. Dann sah sie Cloud Dancing, der noch hinter Hank war und ihr mit Gesten verdeutlichte, sie solle still sein und auf sie warten. Hank knurrte missmutig, als er merkte, dass sie auf den Indianer hörte und auf ihn nicht, aber Hauptsache, sie hörte überhaupt. Sie holten sie ein und von dem Moment an übernahm Hank die Führung.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sully, Matthew und Jake hatten erhebliche Probleme mit ihrer Seite des Berges. Er war an einigen Stellen steiler, als sie angenommen hatten, und ohne Seil extrem gefährlich zu besteigen, doch es war auf alle Fälle eine Abkürzung und schon bald glaubten sie hoch genug oben zu sein. Um genau zu wissen, wo die drei Männer waren, mussten sie noch auf ein Zeichen von Marschall Reeves und Daniel warten, was sie allerdings mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen taten, denn dieses Zeichen konnte gleichzeitig bedeuten, dass die beiden den Gewehrläufen der Männer ausgeliefert waren.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sid sah die beiden Männer schon von weitem. Sie kamen direkt zu ihnen herauf. Er wurde nervös. Floyd war kurz zuvor an ihm vorbei gestapft und seitdem hatte er sich nicht wieder blicken lassen, und sein Vater hantierte mit irgendeinem rötlichen Dings herum und beachtete ihn nicht. _Du weißt, was du zu tun hast._

Sids Hände waren schweißnass und zitterten, als er das Gewehr anlegte und ein wenig nach vorn trat. _Es ist für Wenona._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jake wäre fast abgerutscht, als er den Schuss hörte, und Matthew musste ihn am Arm halten, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor und abstürzte.

„Sie sind ganz in der Nähe", sagte Sully und verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass es womöglich entweder den Marschall oder Daniel erwischt haben könnte. Der Schuss war etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit ihnen abgegeben worden, also mussten sie noch ein Stück höher klettern, um von oben an sie herankommen zu können.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wenona zuckte zusammen, als sie den Schuss hörte und griff instinktiv nach Hanks Arm. Sie waren noch ein gutes Stück entfernt, aber sie wussten jetzt, wo sie hin mussten. Allerdings gab es auch nur einen Weg, dem sie folgen konnten und der vor ihnen jetzt eine Kurve um einen Felsvorsprung herum machte.

„Was ist, wenn sie den Marschall oder Daniel getroffen haben?" flüsterte Wenona. Hank wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und murmelte, das würde schon nicht der Fall sein. Als er sich gerade wieder nach vorn wenden wollte, sah er noch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Mann vor ihm auftauchen, doch schon spürte er einen heftigen Schlag in die Magengrube, der ihm den Atem nahm und in die Knie gehen ließ. Der nächste Schlag landete in seinem Nacken. Dann fiel er bewusstlos zu Boden, und Floyd Madsen stieß ihn mit dem Fuß zur Seite, das Gewehr, mit dem er Hank gerade niedergeschlagen hatte im Anschlag und ein erfreutes Grinsen im Gesicht.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marschall Reeves und Daniel duckten sich, aber die Kugel aus Sids Revolver war weit an ihnen vorbei geschossen. Doch wer konnte wissen, ob er beim nächsten Mal nicht zufällig einen Treffer landete.

Der Marschall sah nach oben. Da stand Sid, ohne jede Deckung, mit erhobenem Revolver, aber auch deutlich erkennbarer Angst.

„Sid?" rief der Marschall. Der Junge riss die Augen auf, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Haben sie keine Angst, Sid, wir wollen ihnen nichts tun. Wenona hat uns erzählt, dass sie nichts Böses getan haben."

„Lassen sie sie gehen", rief Sid, und es klang fast flehend, „wehe, sie tun ihr irgendetwas."

„Niemand tut ihr etwas, und ihnen auch nicht, Sid." Der Marschall ging ein paar Schritte weiter.

„Sid", blaffte ihn sein Vater an, „schieß endlich." Sid sah hilflos zu ihm hin. Er hatte sich zu einem Schuss durchgerungen, aber zu einem zweiten war er nicht fähig. Außerdem klang der Mann so freundlich. Karl stand auf und zog seinen eigenen Colt, doch in diesem Moment wurde er abgelenkt von einer Schar Vögel, die über ihnen aufgeflattert waren. Plötzlich. Nicht weit von ihnen.

Karl zog so schnell wie möglich ein Streichholz hervor, zündete es an und hielt die Flamme an die Zündschnur des Dynamits. Zwei Sekunden später warf er es weit nach hinten, von wo die Vögel aufgetaucht waren. Und gleich darauf erfolgte die Detonation.

Er würde die Kerle schon erwischt haben, entweder die Explosion hatte sie direkt in Stücke gerissen, oder sie hatte zumindest bewirkt, dass sie abstürzten.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„Kein Ton", hatte Floyd Wenona gewarnt, die bereits einen Schrei auf den Lippen hatte. Entsetzt starrte sie abwechselnd auf Hank, der ganz nah am Abhang lag und sich nicht regte und dann auf den Mann vor ihr, der immer näher kam. Eine Hand legte sich um ihren Arm und zog sie nach hinten. Sie hatte einen Moment lang gar nicht mehr an Cloud Dancing gedacht. Doch nun schob er sich schützend vor sie.

Floyd lachte nur hämisch.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich vor einem dreckigen Indianer Halt mache." Er setzte Cloud Dancing den Lauf des Gewehrs auf die Brust.

„Lassen sie ihn", rief Wenona, „was wollen sie?" Floyd grinste sie wieder so anzüglich an, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. „Na, was werd' ich schon wollen. Dich. Karl hat's mir versprochen, aber dann hatte er andere Dinge im Kopf. Aber ich nicht." Er ging weiter und weiter nach vorne, und die anderen beiden wichen zurück.

„Du wirst schon sehen, ich bin genauso gut wie Cass, da kann Karl sagen, was er will. Ich werd's dir schon…." Cloud Dancing hatte blitzschnell nach der Waffe gegriffen, sie zur Seite gezogen und Floyd gleichzeitig mit dem Fuß einen Stoss versetzt. Der Mann verlor das Gleichgewicht, Cloud Dancing entriss ihm die Waffe und stürzte sich auf ihn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„Hab ich's nicht gesagt?" flüsterte Sully Matthew und Jake zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass der Marschall jetzt noch einen Zweifel hat, dass Karl derjenige war, der die Schule in die Luft jagen wollte."

Nachdem sie den Marschall mit Sid hatten reden hören, hatten sie gewusst, dass ihm und Daniel nichts passiert war. Wenn aber Karl derjenige war, der das Dynamit besorgt hatte, dann war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er noch welches bei sich hatte. Um das herauszufinden und um Karl von Reeves und Daniel abzulenken, hatte Sully einen Stein auf eine Gruppe Vögel geworfen, die an der Felswand rastete. Und Karl reagierte prompt.

Sie waren nicht mehr weit von ihm entfernt, und wenn sie sich jetzt, wo er sich wahrscheinlich in Sicherheit glaubte, an ihn ranmachen könnten, hatten sie die Chance, ihn zu erwischen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sid war bei der Detonation so sehr erschrocken, dass er sich auf den Boden fallen ließ. Für kurze Zeit vergaß Karl die beiden Männer unten und verteilte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Triumph, über sein gelungenes Manöver und den gleichzeitigen Ärger über seinen zweiten Sohn.

Marschall Reeves scharfe Augen sahen ihn sofort, als Karl hinter dem Felsen, der ihm bis dahin Schutz geboten hatte, auftauchte, mitten in seiner Schusslinie. Doch er wollte ihn nicht töten, er hatte sich noch immer vorgenommen, den Mann vor Gericht zu bringen. Mit den Beweisen, die ihm inzwischen vorlagen und seiner Aussage würde es gelingen, ihn zu verurteilen. Der Marschall zielte genau und schoss knapp und bewusst an Karls Kopf vorbei.

„Ergeben sie sich Miller", schrie er ihm zu, als Karl, der buchstäblich den Luftzug der Kugel gespürt hatte, gegen die Felswand taumelte.

„Wenn ich sie treffen will, treffe ich sie auch, also seien sie vernünftig", rief Marschall Reeves.

„Dazu müssten sie mich erst mal erwischen", entgegnete Karl und schoss blindlings nach unten, „und wie wollen sie beide das so ganz alleine anstellen."

„Sie sind nicht allein" hörte er Sullys Stimme von dem Felsen über sich.

Karl fuhr überrascht herum, aber reflexartig hob er sofort den Revolver und schoss auf Sully, der rasch wieder in Deckung ging.

Karl jedoch trat die Flucht an. Auf dem gleichen Weg, wie zuvor sein Kumpel Floyd. Sid ließ er zurück.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

44.

Als Hank langsam zu sich kam, konnte er sich kaum bewegen. Was allerdings auch ganz gut war, denn bei der geringsten unbedachten Bewegung wäre er abgestürzt. Er fühlte den Felsen, auf dem er lag und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Er hörte Stimmen. Cloud Dancing, der Wenona irgendwelche Anweisungen zurief, während er mit einem Mann kämpfte. Sie solle weglaufen, schrie er sie an.

Hank hob den Kopf leicht an, seine Sicht war immer noch verschwommen, aber er erkannte Wenona, die sich an die Felswand gedrängt hatte und ganz offensichtlich nicht tat, was der Indianer ihr sagte. Sie hatte ihr Gewehr in der Hand, aber sie konnte nicht schießen, denn sie hätte genauso gut auch Cloud Dancing treffen können.

Warum zieht sie ihm das Teil nicht über seinen verdammten Schädel, dachte Hank und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. In dem Moment fielen die beiden Männer gegen Wenona und das Gewehr fiel ihr aus der Hand und rutschte in eine Felsspalte. Sie konnte es nicht mehr erreichen.

Verdammt, Wenona, dachte Hank und sah bestürzt, wie der Mann in dem Kampf die Oberhand gewann. Wenona stürzte sich von hinten auf ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, doch Madsen zog plötzlich ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel und schnitt ihr damit in den Arm. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ließ sie ihn los und taumelte zurück. Cloud Dancing versuchte das Messer, das sich nun bedrohlich seinem Hals näherte, abzuwehren, doch seine Kraft ließ immer mehr nach. Hank tastete nach seinem Revolver. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht genau würde zielen können, aber er schoss trotzdem.

Vorbei.

Trotzdem hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.

Floyd ließ von Cloud Dancing ab, denn es schien ihm wohl wichtiger, den Mann mit dem Revolver zuerst auszuschalten, bevor dieser doch noch in der Lage sein würde, besser zu schießen.

„Man soll doch wirklich alles zu Ende bringen" sagte er und ging auf Hank zu, Wenona hielt ihren verletzten Arm und schrie. Hank hob erneut den Revolver, aber Madsen war schon bei ihm. Ohne Mühe riss er ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und zielte damit auf Hank. Dann grinste er.

„Besser, wir lassen es nach einem Unfall aussehen", damit hob er den Fuß und wollte Hank über den Abhang stoßen. In diesem Augenblick landete ein hart geworfener faustgroßer Stein in seinem Rücken. Die Wucht des Steins, aber vor allem auch der Schrecken ließen ihn nach vorn stolpern, er verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel über Hank und weiter in den Abgrund.

Hank, der um ein Haar mitgerissen worden wäre, hielt sich an einem kleinen Stück Felsen, das aus dem Boden herausragte. Cloud Dancing, der den Stein geworfen hatte, lief sofort zu ihm und streckte ihm die Hand hin, die Hank ergriff und sich unter Stöhnen daran hochzog. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und im Gegensatz zu anderen Gelegenheiten wich keiner von ihnen aus. Ihre Erschöpfung spiegelte sich darin, aber auch so etwas wie Überraschung. Das Wort ‚Danke' lag in der Luft und beide hätten allen Grund gehabt, es auszusprechen, doch sie taten es nicht. Es war kein Moment für Worte. Es war einer der Momente, die blieben und ihre Spuren weit in die Zukunft trugen.

Doch rasch kam ihnen Wenona wieder in den Sinn. Wäre sie nicht normalerweise zu ihnen hergelaufen? Hank sah als erster zu ihr hin. Sie stand noch an der gleichen Stelle, ihren blutenden Arm haltend, doch sie sah an ihnen vorbei. Hank folgte ihrem Blick und auch Cloud Dancing drehte sich um. Vor ihnen stand Karl mit seinem Revolver in der Hand.

Hatte Sully nicht gemeint, das hier sei die ungefährlichste Rute, schoss es Hank kurz durch den Kopf.

„Hände hoch", sagte Karl zu den beiden Männern, während er sich Wenona näherte und hastige Blicke in die Richtung warf, aus der er gekommen war. Und wenig später hörten sie auch warum. Die anderen kamen kurz nach Karl um die Kurve, stoppten aber, sobald sie sahen, dass er Wenona vor sich hielt und mit dem Revolver auf ihren Kopf zielte. Auch Sid war bei ihnen. Daniel hielt ihn am Arm.

„Komm hier rüber, Sid", rief ihm sein Vater zu, „und ihr werft alle eure Revolver und Gewehre da runter. Schön langsam. Wenn auch nur einer von euch eine falsche Bewegung macht, puste ich ihr hübsches Gesicht weg."

Karl hatte nicht mehr viele Kugeln in seinem Lauf, es war ihm klar, dass er sie nicht alle erschießen konnte, aber für Wenona würde es reichen. Und das war seine Chance zu entkommen. Sie wussten, dass er nicht lange fackeln würde, und sie konnten nichts riskieren.

Einer nach dem anderen warf seine Waffe in den Abgrund.

Karl lächelte zufrieden.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal. Siehst du, Sid, jetzt kommt die liebe Noni doch noch mit uns."

Sid starrte seinen Vater an, wie er Wenona grob festhielt und dabei ihren verletzten Arm gepackt hatte, den Revolver an ihrer Schläfe.

„Du tust ihr weh, Pa", sagte er. Karl lachte leise „So, tue ich das?" Er ging rückwärts und zerrte dabei noch mehr an ihrem Arm, so dass sie schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.

„Pa, tu ihr nicht weh", drängte ihn Sid erneut.

„Ach was", höhnte Karl, „wie heißt es doch: ein Indianer kennt keinen Schmerz. Komm schon, du Idiot. Und wenn du denkst, ich sollte sie nicht am Arm packen, dann vielleicht so?" Er griff ihr grob in die Haare und zog sie daran mit sich. Wenona schrie auf.

„Pa!"

Hank, Sully und die anderen konnten nicht das Geringste tun. Sie mussten hilflos zusehen, wie Karl den Weg nach unten antrat und wie er Wenona quälte. Hank hatte dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht bereits drei Monate vorher schon einmal durchlitten, und er hätte nicht im Traum gedacht, dass es ihm noch einmal widerfahren könnte. Und Sully dachte mit Schrecken daran, dass dieser Mann unten auf Michaela treffen würde. Was hatte er vor?

Marschall Reeves trat plötzlich vor:

„Miller!" Seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis. „Sie werden mir nicht entkommen. Es gibt keinen Platz auf der ganzen Welt, wo sie sich verstecken können."

Karl sah ihn verächtlich an: „Tatsächlich Marschall? Wo sie nicht einmal den dritten Entführer, den sie die ganze Zeit gesucht haben, finden können, wenn er direkt vor ihrer Nase steht?"

Marschall Reeves kniff die Augen zusammen und alle andern hielten die Luft an.

„Hier, unsere süße Noni, wussten sie das nicht? Jetzt wissen sie's. Tja, diesmal war ich schneller als sie, was?" Karl zerrte Wenona, immer noch an den Haaren, weiter mit sich.

„Ich warne euch, wenn ihr uns verfolgt, ist die Kleine tot. Und diesmal ist es kein Witz."

Und damit machte er sich endgültig davon, Wenona mit sich ziehend und Sid vor sich her treibend.

Hank konnte es nicht aushalten, einfach nur stehen zu bleiben und wollte ihnen hinterher, doch Jake hielt ihn fest. „Du hast doch gehört, was er gesagt hat. Er wird sie umbringen, wenn wir ihr folgen." Hank riss sich los. „Was denkst du, wird er tun, wenn er unten ist? Sie hat seinen Sohn erschossen. Sie hat es ihm sogar noch gesagt. Er wird sie nicht davon kommen lassen."

Sully stimmte ihm zu: „Er hat Recht, sobald er sie als Schutz nicht mehr braucht, wird er sie erschießen."

„Und was sollen wir dagegen tun? Unsere Gewehre sind da unten", erinnerte Jake.

„Dann müssen wir sie eben holen. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht hier rum stehen und nichts tun", blaffte ihn Hank wieder an und begann, die Felsen hinunterzuklettern, um an die Waffen zu gelangen.

Sully hielt ihn fest: „Vielleicht sollte ich das besser machen." Hank nickte ihm dankbar zu, er hatte einem Moment lang vergessen, dass er noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe war.

Sully, Matthew und Cloud Dancing kletterten die Felsen hinunter, um die Waffen zu holen und der Rest der Gruppe folgte Karl auf dem gleichen Weg, den auch er genommen hatte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

45.

Michaela starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Berg hoch, suchend, hoffend. Sie hatte alles mitverfolgt, die Schüsse und die Explosion, und sie hatte auch undeutlich Wenonas Schreie gehört, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was da oben passiert war. Robert E. hatte das Gewehr im Anschlag und beobachtete ebenfalls aufmerksam den Berg.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit die anderen sich auf den Weg nach oben gemacht hatten, konnten sie nicht sagen. Es kam ihnen wie Stunden vor.

„Sie sind deutlich in der Überzahl, sie werden sie schon schnappen", versuchte Robert E. Michaela ab und zu zu beruhigen, doch seit sie die Explosion gehört hatten, schien er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Plötzlich hörten sie etwas. Schritte, die von der Südseite kamen. Robert E. hielt das Gewehr hoch und Michaela drückte sich eng an einen Baum, während sie erwartungsvoll in die entsprechende Richtung sah.

Es war Sid, der vor ihnen auftauchte. Allein.

Michaela trat vor und Robert E. ließ das Gewehr ein wenig sinken. Der Junge machte einen verstörten Eindruck, und Michaela machte Anstalten, zu ihm zu gehen.

„Sid?" sagte sie sanft zu ihm, „so heißen sie doch, nicht wahr?"

Der Junge sah sie an und öffnete langsam den Mund: „Mein Pa sagt, sie sollen das Gewehr fallen lassen, sonst wird er Wenona erschießen." Michaela wurde bleich. Was war mit den anderen passiert?

„Er sagt, sofort", sagte Sid noch einmal und sah Robert E. bittend an.

Der Schmid suchte Michaelas Blick, doch diese war zu schockiert, um auf ihn zu achten, und so warf er das Gewehr weit von sich und hob die Hände.

„Okay, Pa", rief Sid. Michaela hätte schwören können, dass es ihm zuwider war.

Und dann tauchte Karl auf. Wenona hatte er wieder am Arm gepackt. Sie sah schlimm aus. Ihr Arm war mittlerweile voller Blut, am Hals hatte sie Würgemale und aus ihrer Nase lief ebenfalls Blut. Karl war auf dem Weg nach unten nicht zimperlich mit ihr umgegangen.

„Wenona!" rief Michaela und wollte instinktiv auf sie zulaufen.

„Stehen bleiben" schnauzte Karl sie an.

„Sie ist verletzt, ich muss ihr doch helfen", sagte Michaela. Wenona sah sie nur mit trüben ausdruckslosen Augen an.

„Gar nichts müssen sie. Sid, hol die Pferde", brüllte er seinen Sohn an, und Sid tat augenblicklich, was ihm sein Vater sagte. Er brachte drei Pferde: Sein eigenes, das seines Vaters und das von Floyd.

„Dummkopf, wir brauchen nur zwei" sagte Karl. Sid sah ihn verständnislos an, doch Wenona wusste, was Karl meinte.

Karl bestieg sein Pferd. „Na los, Sid, wenn du mitkommen willst, dann steig auf", rief er seinem Sohn ungeduldig zu, dann zielte er mit dem Revolver auf Wenona. Sid sah ihn fassungslos an. „Du tust ihr doch nichts, Pa, nicht wahr, das hast du doch nur so gesagt."

„Zum Teufel, steig jetzt auf und hör auf mit diesem Idioten-Gefasel, du nichtsnutziger Tölpel", schrie er ihn an.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Sid" rief Wenona, „du warst der Beste".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sully, Matthew und Cloud Dancing konnten nicht alle Waffen finden, und manche waren unerreichbar, aber ein paar der Gewehre konnten sie sich wieder beschaffen und Sully hatte auch seinen Tomahawk wieder. Sie versuchten, so schnell wie möglich zu den anderen zu stoßen, die Karl, Sid und Wenona in einigem Abstand verfolgten.

Marschall Reeves hing in der Zwischenzeit seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er wusste nicht, worüber er mehr geschockt war, darüber, was dieser Karl Miller tat, oder was er über die junge Indianerin behauptet hatte. Sie sollte die Komplizin dieser brutalen Entführer gewesen sein? Es war für ihn unfassbar. Sie schien ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Stadt zu sein, akzeptiert, geachtet, geliebt sogar. Sie hatte von Anfang an einen aufrichtigen und warmherzigen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Er erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung, als sie so energisch auf ihren Tisch im Café zukam und als Hank Lawson diesen Zusammenbruch hatte,… von dem er sich so merkwürdig schnell wieder erholt hatte….

Allmählich begann dem Marschall ein Licht aufzugehen. Er sah Hank, der neben ihm lief, von der Seite an. Das war doch alles verrückt. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, dass Melissa St.Claire niemals bei ihm im Büro aufgetaucht wäre, um diese verdammte Aussage von dem dritten Entführer zu machen, doch ein anderer Teil, ein Gefühl, sagte ihm, dass es für ihn nichts Wichtigeres gab, als diesen Fall zu lösen, dass es nie etwas Wichtigeres gegeben hatte.

Sie hatten nur noch wenige Biegungen zu gehen, bis sie unten waren, als Sully bei ihnen auftauchte, hinter ihm Matthew mit zwei Gewehren und dann Cloud Dancing, der ebenfalls zwei Gewehre trug. Marschall Reeves und Hank nahmen sich sofort eines, ebenso wie Daniel. Eins behielt Matthew.

„Jetzt aber los", sagte der Marschall. Sie begannen zu laufen, so schnell wie der Untergrund es zuließ.

Als der Schuss fiel, waren sie nur wenige Schritte weit gekommen. Ein Schuss, der vom Fuß des Berges kam. Und für die, die sich auskannten, war es eindeutig der Schuss aus einem Revolver. Sie hielten schockiert inne.

„Nein, nicht", stammelte Hank atemlos und rannte los. Die anderen hinterher.

Als sie endlich um die letzte Biegung kamen, sahen sie als erste Michaela, die neben jemandem kniete, der am Boden lag. Robert E. stand bei ihr. Und ein paar Schritte dahinter war Wenona, die einen völlig verzweifelten Sid umschlungen hielt.

Michaela hörte die Männer und stand auf. Sie wirkte tief erschüttert. Sully lief augenblicklich zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Er hat ihn erschossen, Sully", sagte Michaela immer noch fassungslos, „Sid. Er hat seinen eigenen Vater erschossen, um Wenona zu beschützen."

Auch Hank hörte, was Michaela sagte; seine Augen hingen an Wenona, an ihrem schwarzen zerzausten Haar, ihrem blutenden Arm, den sie um Sids Schultern gelegt hatte, ihrem blutverschmierten Gesicht. Zum zweiten Mal hatte er geglaubt, sie endgültig verloren zu haben. Er wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn es wirklich geschah. Sie war alles, was ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete. Sie war alles…

Er wollte zu ihr laufen, sie berühren, festhalten, streicheln, doch er ließ ihr diesen Moment mit Sid, der schluchzend an ihrer Schulter hing.

„Ich hab ihm doch gesagt, er soll dir nicht wehtun. Ich hab's ihm doch gesagt", wiederholte Sid immer wieder, während Wenona ihm bekümmert und wortlos übers Haar strich.

Hank war näher gekommen. Er stand stumm daneben und wagte nicht, Wenona anzusprechen. Doch Marschall Reeves trat zu ihnen. Er nahm Sid bei der Schulter, warf Wenona einen beschwichtigenden Blick zu und sagte zu dem Jungen: „Sie haben das Richtige getan, Sid. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Niemand kann ihnen einen Vorwurf machen. Ihr Vater hätte auf sie hören sollen."

Es waren schlichte Worte für etwas, das eigentlich nicht in Worte zu fassen war, aber Worte, die Sid verstehen konnte, die zu ihm drangen und ihm halfen. Er hatte das Richtige getan… Sein Vater hatte immer von ihm gewollt, dass er das Richtige tat, dass er sich verhielt wie ein Mann'. Zum Schluss hatte Sid genau das getan, und es hatte seinen Vater das Leben gekostet.

„Kommen sie Sid, wir bringen sie nach Hause und ihren Vater auch", sagte der Marschall. „keiner wird erfahren, dass sie geschossen haben. Das ist nicht nötig."

Dann bat er Daniel darum, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen und den ortsansässigen Sheriff zu verständigen, mit dem er, Marschall Reeves, sich selbst noch in Verbindung setzen würde.

Der Marschall hatte die Situation völlig unter Kontrolle und mit seiner direkten und bestimmten Art, die Dinge anzugehen, sorgte er dafür, dass alle, sogar Sid, sich allmählich beruhigten.

Als sich der Marschall mit Sid entfernte, suchte Wenona zum ersten Mal Hanks Blick. Er streckte stumm seine Hand aus, und sie warf sich in seine Arme, schloss die Augen, wollte alles vergessen. Sie hörte nur noch die Geräusche um sich herum, aber sie wollte nichts mehr sehen. Sie wollte nur noch hier bei Hank sein und ihn festhalten.

Daniel machte sich unterdessen mit Sid und Karls Leiche, die sie auf sein Pferd gepackt hatten, auf den Weg.

Und dann trat Marschall Reeves erneut auf Wenona zu. Er atmete tief durch, als würde er eine schwere Bürde tragen. Kurz begegnete er Hanks Blick, der ihn argwöhnisch ansah und instinktiv seine Arme enger um Wenona schloss.

„Wenona?" sprach er dann die junge Frau an. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah zu ihm hoch. Es gab nicht viel, was Marschall Reeves erschüttern konnte, nicht einmal ein Junge, der seinen eigenen Vater erschoss, aber ein Blick aus diesen Augen konnte es. Er traf in mitten ins Herz. Und trotzdem musste er jetzt seine Pflicht tun.

„Stimmt es, was er über sie gesagt hat?"

„Sie hat unser Leben gerettet", platzte es sofort aus Hank heraus, „nur durch sie sind wir entkommen. Und sie wäre fast selber dabei umgekommen."

Michaelas Herz schien ihr in die Knie zu sinken. Sie war nicht dabei gewesen, als Karl Wenona verraten hatte, und so konnte sie die Zusammenhänge nur erahnen. Aber soviel war klar: Der Marschall hatte es herausgefunden.

„Stimmt es, dass sie an diesen Entführungen beteiligt waren", fragte Marschall Reeves noch einmal, ohne Hank zu beachten.

Michaela stürzte vor zu ihm.

„Marschall Reeves, sie wurde nur benutzt, verstehen sie. Die beiden Kerle haben sie genauso schlimm behandelt, wie jedes ihrer Opfer."

Marschall Reeves sah nur Wenona an. Traurig. Aber er fragte dennoch ein letztes Mal: „Hat er die Wahrheit gesagt?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_46._

_Die Welt hörte auf, sich zu drehen. Alles Leben hielt den Atem an, verstummte. So musste es sein, kurz bevor der Tod eintrat. Die letzte, die allerletzte Sekunde des Lebens würde noch einmal zu einer Ewigkeit werden, in der man allein mit seinen Erinnerungen war. Ein letztes Geschenk. _

_Die Wahrheit? Was war die Wahrheit? Nichts von dem, was wirklich wahr war, würde sie jemals erklären können. Die Wahrheit ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Keine Worte würden jemals ausdrücken können, was sie empfand, als sie ihre Mutter sterben sah, was sie empfand, wenn Cass sie mit Gewalt nahm, was sie durchmachte, als sie Warner zusah, wenn er einen Menschen tötete. Und keine Worte würden jemals ausdrücken können, wie sehr sie Hank liebte…_

_Sie würde Colorado Springs verlassen müssen, ihr Leben, das einzige Leben, das sie jemals als solches betrachtet hatte, seit ihre Mutter starb. Wäre es da nicht einfacher gewesen, Karl hätte sie erschossen, oder sie wäre schon vor drei Monaten gestorben?_

_Nein, dachte sie, und sie fühlte seine Arme um ihren Körper, und sie wusste, sie würde sie bis in alle Ewigkeit fühlen. Nein, es war nicht besser, denn wenn sie weg ging, konnte sie immer noch etwas mitnehmen: Ihre Erinnerungen._

_Erinnerungen an drei Monate Leben, Glück, Hoffnung…_

_Erinnerungen an ein Zuhause._

_Sie erinnerte sich an den ersten Moment, als sie in der Klink aufgewacht war, und Hank schlafend neben sich in einem Sessel sitzen sah._

_Sie erinnerte sich daran, als Dr. Mike ihr ihr Zimmer zeigte, und dass Katie auf dem Bett herum gesprungen war._

_Sie erinnerte sich an die erste Operation, bei der sie Dr. Mike assistiert hatte._

_Sie erinnerte sich, daran wie Sully ihr Cloud Dancing vorstellte und der Indianer sie auf Lakota begrüßte. _

_Sie erinnerte sich an Loren, der ihr fast jedes Mal, wenn sie in den Laden kam, ein Kleid aufschwatzen wollte, weil sie darin, wie er meinte, sicher hübscher aussehen würde, als in den derben Sachen, die sie meist trug; an Teresa, mit der sie sich oft über die Schule unterhielt. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Horace sie einmal unter vier Augen gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht ein Mittel gegen Heimweh kannte, weil er sich manchmal noch so nach seiner Familie sehnte._

_Sie erinnerte sich an Brian, der sie immer wie eine Art Heldin verehrt hatte, weil sie seine Mutter gerettet hatte; an Matthew, der ihr irgendwann ein Pferd vorbei brachte und fragte, ob sie reiten könne. Sie hatte als erstes den Sattel abgenommen und dann hatte sie es ihm gezeigt. _

_Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Preston sie einmal fragte, ob sie nicht ein paar Heiltränke für sein Kurhotel brauen wollte. Den Gewinn wollte er sich dann mit ihr teilen. Sie hatte freundlich aber bestimmt abgelehnt_

_Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie eines Tages mit Grace auf der Bank auf dem Friedhof saß und sie über Anthony geredet hatten, und über die Fehlgeburt, die nur wenige Monate zurücklag. Sie redeten über Schicksal und Schmerz und über vieles mehr. Stundenlang. Sie erinnerte sich an den innigen Händedruck von Grace nach diesem Gespräch und an Robert E., der sie an der Brücke abholte._

_Sie erinnerte sich an Jake, und wie er immer an der Säule vor seinem Laden lehnte, wenn er auf Kunden wartete. Und sie erinnerte sich daran, was der Reverend erwiderte, als Loren ihm sagte, dass es schade sei, dass er ihre schönen Augen nicht sehen könne: „Ich kann sie hören, Loren, glauben sie mir, ich kann sie hören."_

_Sie erinnerte sich an Dorothy, deren Augen immer leuchteten, wenn Cloud Dancing in die Stadt kam, an Daniel, der so freundlich war und immer zu stottern begann, wenn er sie sah und den sie so hatte enttäuschen müssen._

_Sie erinnerte sich an alle vertrauten Wege um Colorado Springs herum, die ihr zumeist Sully gezeigt hatte und die sie täglich mehrmals beschritten hatte, immer in dem Bewusstsein, frei zu sein._

_Sie erinnerte sich an Hank, wie er ständig in der Klinik auftauchte, wie er vor dem Saloon saß, wie er sie ansah…_

_Und sie erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht, als er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte. Sie hatte ihn gehört, und sie würde es nie vergessen. _

_Und dann …kehrte sie auf die Erde zurück, die Bilder verschwammen, sie begann wieder zu hören, zu sehen, zu spüren._

_Sie spürte Hank, der sie fest an sich gedrückt hatte, und sie sah Marschall Reeves, der sie ernst, ja fast traurig ansah. Er wartete auf ihre Antwort._

_Eine letzte Erinnerung drang zu ihr: „Und was kommt nach den Träumen?" - „Das Leben, Wenona."_

_Sie reckte den Kopf nach oben, wie sie es getan hatte, als sie vor dem Gefängnis Karl gegenübertrat._

_Es war ihr Leben…_

„Ja, es ist wahr."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

47.

Es war bereits gegen sechs Uhr abends, als sie wieder in Colorado Springs ankamen. Michaela und Hank hatten während des Rückwegs dem Marschall ausführlich und eindringlich die Ereignisse bei ihrer Entführung geschildert. Wie Warner und Cass Wenona behandelt hatten, wie sie mehrmals versucht hatte, ihnen zur Flucht zu verhelfen und wie sie, als alles scheiterte, in allerletzter Sekunde Cass erschossen und sich auf Warner gestürzt hatte, ungeachtet dessen, dass sie kaum eine Chance gegen ihn gehabt hatte. Und schließlich, wie sie auf ihrer Flucht durch den Wald angeschossen wurde und fast gestorben wäre.

„Marschall Reeves", beschwor ihn Michaela inständig, „Wenona ist keine Verbrecherin, das können sie doch sehen. Sie wurde da hineingezogen, gezwungen zu tun, was sie tat. Sie hat uns gerettet und ihr eigenes Leben dabei riskiert."

„Ich glaube ihnen das alles, Dr. Quinn", antwortete der Marschall, „wie sie sich in ihrem Fall verhalten hat, ist beeindruckend. Aber ein Gericht wird der Frage nachgehen, warum sie das nicht schon früher getan hat. Tatsache ist, dass sie an diesen Entführungen beteiligt war; in welcher Form und mit welcher Schuld, wie gesagt, das wird ein Gericht beurteilen müssen."

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass sie keine Chance hat, gerecht beurteilt zu werden", echauffierte sich Hank. Der Marschall, der ausdruckslos und scheinbar unbeeindruckt nach vorn sah, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und warum nicht?" fragte er.

„Weil sie eine Halbindianerin ist", antwortete Sully. „Sie können nicht so naiv sein und an Gerechtigkeit glauben, wenn es um Indianer geht." Der Marschall erwiderte daraufhin nichts.

Zahllose Bürger erwarteten ihre Ankunft in Colorado Springs und liefen ihnen entgegen. Doch die Freude, alle mehr oder weniger gesund wieder zu sehen, wich rasch allgemeiner Betroffenheit, als durchdrang, dass Marschall Reeves Wenona vor Gericht bringen würde.

Als sie von ihren Pferden abgestiegen waren, ging er zu ihr. Sie hatte den ganzen Rückweg über geschwiegen, nachdem sie ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage gegeben hatte.

Er deutete auf den Verband um ihren Arm und fragte freundlich: „Tut es noch sehr weh?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ist es ihnen Recht, wenn ich sie jetzt gleich verhöre?" Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Was wollte er denn noch von ihr wissen, er wusste doch schon alles.

„Das gehört dazu, und außerdem möchte ich wissen, was sie zu sagen haben", erklärte er ihr, und als Hank auf sie zutrat, fügte er hinzu: „Und ich möchte gerne allein mit ihnen reden." Wenona und Hank tauschten einen Blick aus, und er ging rüber zum Saloon, wo er sich auf die Stufe setzte und den Kopf in die Hände stützte. Michaela ging zu ihm: „Sind sie in Ordnung, Hank? Vielleicht sollten sie mit mir in die Klinik…" Sie verstummte von selber. „Lassen sie mich bitte in Ruhe, Michaela", murmelte Hank tonlos, „bitte."

Die Menge verlief sich und der Marschall nahm Wenona mit zum Büro des Sheriffs. Nur Hank verharrte regungslos vor dem Saloon, und Michaela und Sully setzten sich gegenüber auf die Bank vor der Klinik.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marschall Reeves bot Wenona als erstes einen Stuhl an. Es schockierte sie nicht, dass das Verhör im Gefängnis stattfand. Wo sonst? Sie setzte sich vor den Schreibtisch, und er nahm den Platz dahinter ein.

Und dann forderte er sie auf, zu erzählen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen, oder wo sie anfangen sollte, doch er meinte, sie solle einfach alles erzählen, was ihr einfiel, ob der Reihe nach oder nicht war, ihm egal.

Sie begann mit dem Tag, als Warner kam und sie und Cass mitnahm zu seinen ‚Unternehmungen'.

„Mich wollte er dabei haben, weil er meine Fähigkeiten nutzen konnte, bei dem, was er vorhatte", erklärte sie. Sie erzählte, welche Aufgabe er für sie vorgesehen hatte, dass sie alle Arten von Betäubung-, Beruhigungs- oder Lähmungstränken brauen musste. Sie erzählte von der ersten Entführung und von dem Moment, als Warner diesen unbekannten Mann vor Melissa St. Claires Augen skalpierte. Und vor ihren.

Dann erzählte sie von der zweiten Entführung, bei der er den Bruder der entführten Frau umbrachte. Sie erzählte von dem Augenblick, als klar wurde, dass das Geld für diese Frau nicht da war. Davon, dass Warner ihr, ohne zu zögern, ein Messer ins Herz gerammt und anschließend ihren Skalp an ihren Mann geschickt hatte.

Sie erzählte das alles, ohne zu versuchen, sich als unschuldig darzustellen, und dennoch entging dem Marschall ihre Erschütterung nicht. Sie musste nicht darüber reden, wie sie unter all dem gelitten hatte, welchen Horror sie erlebt hatte, denn das konnte er mühelos in ihrem Gesicht lesen.

Er fragte sie, ob sie ihr auch etwas getan hatten. Sie zögerte mit der Antwort.

„Warner hat mir nie ….direkt etwas getan. Ich hatte nur Angst vor ihm. Er war so gefühllos, ohne jedes Mitleid, ohne Gnade; es gab keine Vergebung, wenn man einen Fehler machte, wenn man nicht gehorchte oder sich sogar auflehnte. Und Cass… er hat mich vergewaltigt, seit ich in diese Familie kam, also war…ich es gewohnt. Das, was sie mir eigentlich angetan haben, war, mich diese Verbrechen miterleben zu lassen, …mich an ihnen zu beteiligen".

Marschall Reeves war zutiefst betroffen, doch er bemühte sich, seine Gefühle beiseite zu schieben und das Verhör so sachlich wie möglich weiter zu führen..

„Mit ‚diese Familie' meinen sie die Familie von Karl Miller?" vergewisserte er sich. Sie nickte.

„Wann sind sie dorthin gekommen?" fragte er.

„Mit dreizehn, als meine Mutter bei einem Überfall der Armee auf unser Dorf starb."

Der Marschall sah sie lange an.

„Und wie alt…", er räusperte sich, „entschuldigen sie, wie alt sind sie heute?"

„Fünfundzwanzig", antwortete Wenona.

Er schluckte. Dann stand er auf und begann in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern.

„Was war bei der Entführung von Dr. Quinn und Hank Lawson anders?" fragte er unvermittelt. „Wieso haben sie plötzlich um deren Leben gekämpft und ihr eigenes riskiert, wenn sie vorher soviel Angst hatten?" Er blieb wieder neben seinem Platz stehen.

Wenona sah auf ihre Hände.

„Es war Hank." Der Marschall nickte, als hätte er es sich schon gedacht. „Sie hatten sich in ihn verliebt."

„Nein", entgegnete sie, „das war es nicht."

„Was dann?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Er hat ausgesehen wie mein Vater", sagte Wenona.

Marschall Reeves ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „Was?"

„Er hat ausgesehen wie mein Vater. Er war ein Weißer. Ich habe ihn nie kennen gelernt, aber meine Mutter hat ihn mir oft beschrieben. Groß, schlank, lange blonde Locken, blaue Augen. Wie Hank."

Marschall Reeves saß vor ihr und sagte kein Wort. Ihr Vater.

„Sie sagen, sie kannten ihren Vater nicht?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Nein, meine Mutter war nicht mit ihm zusammen." Wenona hatte den Eindruck, dass der Marschall mehr erfahren wollte, und sie erzählte ihm die Geschichte, die sie damals auch Michaela und Hank erzählt hatte und über die sie bedeutend lieber sprach, als über Warner und Cass.

Marschall Reeves hörte gebannt zu, als Wenona von der Begegnung ihrer Eltern und deren Liebesgeschichte, die nur einen einzigen Tag dauerte, sprach. Als sie fertig war, stand er wieder auf und wanderte durchs Zimmer.

„Sie haben also ihre Fähigkeiten von ihrer Mutter", stellte er beiläufig fest.

„Ja", meinte Wenona schwermütig, „nur, dass sie sie niemals so eingesetzt hätte wie ich."

„Sie hätte sicher Verständnis gehabt", entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich. Wenona drehte sich zu ihm um, aber er hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt.

„Kennen sie den Namen ihres Vaters?" Er ging hinter ihrem Stuhl vorbei, auf und ab.

„Nein", sagte Wenona, „und meine Mutter kannte ihn auch nicht. Sie haben sich ihre Namen gegenseitig nicht gesagt. Ich glaube, weil sie wussten, dass sie sich nicht wieder sehen würden. Meine Mutter hat gesagt, sie wollte sich an ihn und nicht an seinen Namen erinnern."

„Dann…dann wissen sie also nichts von ihrem Vater außer, wie er ungefähr aussah?" fragte der Marschall und setzte sich schließlich wieder. Wenona fragte sich allmählich, wieso er das alles wissen wollte, und ob er womöglich schlechter über sie dachte, nachdem er die Geschichte ihrer Herkunft kannte. Ob er ihre Mutter verurteilte oder ihren Vater, den Mann, von dem sie nichts wusste, außer dass er ausgesehen hatte wie Hank.

„Nein", sagte sie und wich seinem Blick aus, „mehr weiß ich nicht."

Der Marschall senkte den Kopf und stützte seine Stirn auf seine gefalteten Hände, fuhr sich dann durchs Haar und sah Wenona wieder an. Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Es gibt doch noch etwas, was ich von meinem Vater hatte", sagte sie, und der Marschall sah sie gespannt an. „Früher hatte ich eine Locke von seinem Haar. Er hat sie sich abgeschnitten und sie meiner Mutter gegeben, und sie hat ihm eine Strähne von ihrem Haar gegeben."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause, bevor sie niedergeschlagen hinzufügte, dass sie diese einzige Erinnerung an ihren Vater und ihre Mutter bei dem Überfall auf das Dorf verloren hatte.

Der Marschall starrte sie wieder nur wortlos an, fast war es, als würde er durch sie hindurch sehen.

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt, nie war ein Fall so wichtig gewesen wie dieser, und nie war er ratloser gewesen.

Was sollte er mit Wenona tun? Wenonas Vater hatte gewusst, was er tun musste und hatte ihrer Mutter zur Flucht verholfen. Aber das war etwas anderes gewesen. War es etwas anderes?

Abrupt stand er auf und holte tief Luft.

„Ich denke, wir können hier abbrechen. Ich habe die Aussage von Dr. Quinn und Hank Lawson über alles, was während ihrer Entführung geschah und ich zweifle nicht daran. Trotzdem muss ich sie morgen mit nach Denver nehmen, wo man ihren Fall vor Gericht behandeln wird." Sein Tonfall war auffallend sachlich, aber er sprach leicht gehetzt, wie es nicht seiner Art entsprach.

Wenona ließ den Kopf sinken. Am Anfang und auch während sie von ihren Eltern gesprochen hatte, hatte sie ein wenig Hoffnung geschöpft, weil sie spürte, dass der Marschall ein guter, mitfühlender Mensch war, und weil er ihr das Gefühl gab, dass er ihr glaubte und Verständnis hatte. Doch er würde tun, was er nun mal tun musste, auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich schwer fiel.

Sie stand auf und wollte zu der Zelle gehen, doch er hielt sie auf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist, sie einzusperren", sagte er und nahm sie mit nach draußen. „Sie können bis morgen in der Klinik bleiben. Mit dem 10 Uhr Zug fahren wir dann zusammen nach Denver. Ich erwarte sie am Bahnhof." Wenona sah ihn sprachlos von der Seite an, während sie nebeneinander her gingen.

Michaela und Sully saßen immer noch auf der Bank und Hank vor dem Saloon.

An der Tür verabschiedete sich der Marschall von Wenona: „Ich vertraue ihnen, Wenona. Gehen sie jetzt hinein."

Sie tat, was er ihr sagte, warf noch einen raschen Blick zu Michaela und Sully, einen längeren zu Hank und wandte sich dann zur Tür.

„Wenona?" Marschall Reeves trat noch einmal ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Wie war eigentlich der Name ihrer Mutter?"

Wenona war erstaunt, denn kein Mensch hatte sie das je gefragt. Doch ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen, als sie ihm antwortete: „Sie hieß Mapiya…..das bedeutet ‚Himmel'"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

48.

Wenona lehnte am Fenster ihres Zimmers in der Klinik und presste ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe. Seit Stunden stand sie schon da und sah hinaus auf die inzwischen längst menschenleere Straße, die sanft vom Mond beschienen wurde. Es wäre ihr nicht im Traum eingefallen, sich schlafen zu legen; nicht in dieser letzten Nacht in Colorado Springs.

Gegenüber im Gold Nugget waren alle Läden geschlossen, die Lichter gelöscht. Der letzte Gast war Stunden zuvor nach Hause getorkelt. Von Hank hatte sie schon länger nichts mehr gesehen. Er war irgendwann mühsam aufgestanden und mit hängendem Kopf nach drinnen gegangen, ohne auch nur sein Pferd abzusatteln. Er hatte nicht einmal zu ihrem Fenster hochgesehen. Vielleicht war das seine Art, damit fertig zu werden.

Wie schnell sich die Dinge ändern konnten. Letzte Nacht war sie ein Zimmer weiter so glücklich gewesen, so hoffnungsvoll wie nie zuvor, und nur einen Tag später war all das ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Was würde sich erst innerhalb von zehn Jahren ändern?

Sie machte sich nichts vor: wenn sie am nächsten Tag die Stadt verließ, würde sie nie mehr zurückkehren. Nie mehr.

Sie sah hinunter auf die Straße und saugte alles in sich auf, stellte sich vor, wie es bei Tag hier aussah, wenn all die Menschen, die ihr in den drei Monaten hier so vertraut und lieb geworden waren, sie bevölkerten. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich die Geräuschkulisse vorzustellen. Die Hufe der Pferde, die durch die Straße trabten, das Geräusch der Wagenräder, der Lärm aus dem Saloon, das Gebell der Hunde, Stimmen, manchmal Leute, die nach Dr. Mike riefen, die Kirchenglocke am Sonntag, das metallische Klingen, wenn Robert E. in seiner Schmiede am Amboss arbeitete, …

Wenona machte die Augen auf und lauschte. Da war tatsächlich ein Geräusch. Unten an der Tür. Auch wenn man die Tür noch so vorsichtig öffnete, war trotzdem immer ein leises Knarren zu hören. Jemand war im Haus. Und jetzt kam er langsam die Treppe hoch.

Ihr Herz klopfte, aber sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Die Schritte kamen näher. Und dann öffnete sich langsam die Tür. Im Mondlicht zeichnete sich nur seine Silhouette ab, aber sie hätte sie unter tausenden erkannt.

„Hank!" Sie stürzte geradewegs in seine Arme, und er presste sie mit der gleichen Leidenschaft an sich. Eine Weile verharrten sie so, hielten sich einfach nur gegenseitig fest. Doch dann sagte Hank: „Schnell, pack ein paar Sachen zusammen, die du brauchst." Sie löste sich ein wenig von ihm und sah überrascht zu ihm hoch. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er seinen Hut, sowie seine Jacke und seinen Revolvergurt trug.

„Beeil dich", wiederholte er, „wir verschwinden von hier."

„Was?" fragte sie verblüfft und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Wir hauen ab. Ich hab alles vorbereitet. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich ins Gefängnis stecken".

„Hank, nein", sagte Wenona bestürzt, doch Hank hörte nicht auf sie.

„Ich kann nicht einfach zusehen, wie du weggehst. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Wir gehen zusammen. Jetzt gleich."  
"Hank, bitte", versuchte sie ihn zu unterbrechen. Sie spürte, wie seine Hände zitterten, und seine Stimme wurde immer erregter, als er einfach weiter auf sie einredete in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, sie zu überzeugen.

„Der Marschall hat dich sicher absichtlich hier gelassen. Er wollte dir die Chance geben, zu fliehen. Und ich komme mit dir. Wir gehen einfach weiter nach Westen, nach Kalifornien vielleicht."

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Bitte hör auf", flüsterte sie.

„Ich werde nicht allein hier bleiben, Wenona. Wir gehen jetzt. Ich lasse das nicht zu. Ich kann nicht." Seine Stimme schwankte.

„Nein, Hank", unterbrach sie ihn, und die Tränen liefen ihr jetzt übers Gesicht, „ich werde nicht weglaufen.

„Warum nicht?" brach es wild und verzweifelt aus ihm heraus, und er rüttelte sie, wie jemanden, den man zu Bewusstsein bringen wollte.

„Warum nicht?" Seine Stimme versagte.

Dann zog er sie wieder an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Warum nicht? Warum nicht? Warum nicht" flüsterte er immer wieder. Und dann wurde alles zuviel. Mit der Erkenntnis, dass jede Hoffnung mit ihrer Weigerung zur Flucht endgültig erloschen war, gewann der Schmerz die Oberhand. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und ließ sich einfach auf den Boden sinken, Wenona immer noch im Arm. Es war ihm egal, dass er die Fassung verlor. Es war ihm alles egal. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoss und schluchzte hemmungslos.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz brach. Nichts, was sie in ihrem Leben bisher erfahren hatte, hatte je so weh getan. Sie streichelte ihm zärtlich über den Kopf, doch sie hatte keinen Trost für ihn, denn sie fand selber keinen.

„Weißt du noch, damals, als du an diesen Baum gefesselt warst und du gehört hast, dass sie dich umbringen wollten… und wie", sagte sie nach einer Weile, „du warst so tapfer. Ich habe dich so bewundert. Du warst so unglaublich tapfer. Und das musst du jetzt wieder sein. Für mich. Bitte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sonst ertragen soll."

Er richtete sich auf und lehnte sich erschöpft mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Ich kann nicht weglaufen, verstehst du", versuchte Wenona zu erklären, „auf der Flucht zu sein, wäre nicht besser, als im Gefängnis zu sein. Ich will nicht weg von Colorado Springs. Ich bin keine Verbrecherin und will nicht leben, als wäre ich eine. Und ich will nicht, dass du dein Leben für mich aufgibst. Ich möchte wissen, dass du hier bist. Ich will mir vorstellen können, dass du vor dem Saloon sitzt oder betrunkene Raufbolde raus wirfst oder Dr. Mike ärgerst." Sie versuchte ein Lachen und nahm seine Hand. Er sah sie an. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht mehr würde überzeugen können. Im fahlen Mondlicht sah er, wie eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Locken in ihr Gesicht hing. Sanft strich er sie zur Seite, streichelte über ihre Wange, ihren Kopf und zog ihn schließlich zu sich heran.

Ihr Kuss war lang und innig, und wie damals ihr allererster Kuss in der Hütte trug er sie fort an einen Ort, wo es keine Gefahren, keinen Abschied, keine Zeit gab.

„Heirate mich", flüsterte er, als sie sich schließlich trennten. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, und dann trat ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und antwortete: „Nein, Hank, das werde ich nicht. Du sollst nicht an mich gebunden sein."

Er machte sich von ihr los und sah ihr in die Augen: „Aber …" Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund. „Nein", sagte sie bestimmt, „ich werde immer zu dir gehören. Aber ich werde nicht hier sein. Ich werde nicht heiraten, wenn ich keine Ehe führen kann. Und du sollst frei sein, für alles, was dir die Zukunft vielleicht bringt." Hank schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Wenona voller Zärtlichkeit, „das ist alles was zählt."

„Und ich liebe dich", erwiderte er leise. Sie lächelte und meinte: „Ich weiß." Und zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht musste auch er lächeln.

„Aber ich….ich möchte etwas anderes von dir", sagte sie dann zögernd und nahm wieder seine Hand. Er drückte sie und schwieg erwartungsvoll. Sie sah ihn an und sagte: „Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Jetzt." Sie spürte seine überraschte Reaktion, hörte, wie er kurz den Atem anhielt.

„Ich möchte nur gute Erinnerungen mitnehmen, wenn ich hier weggehe. Und ich möchte mich an _dich_ erinnern und nicht an Cass. Ich will, dass du diese Erinnerung auslöschst. Ich will wissen, wie es ist, wenn man es aus Liebe tut. Wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben."

_Aus Liebe_.

„Ich will noch diese eine Erinnerung, und dann kann ich gehen."

_Eine Erinnerung._

Nie hatte er darüber nachgedacht, welche Bedeutung es haben könnte, mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Er hatte es sooft getan und immer war es nur um die Befriedigung des Moments gegangen, der in der nächsten Sekunde schon wieder vergessen war.

Wenn er mit Wenona zusammen sein würde, würde danach nichts mehr so sein wie vorher, das wusste er. Es würde auch für ihn zu einer Erinnerung werden, die alles andere auslöschte. Ein Versprechen, ein Schwur, ein ‚Ich will'.

_Ich will._

Er stand auf, hob sie hoch und trug sie zu ihrem Bett. Dann zog er seinen Revolvergurt und seine Jacke aus und legte sich neben sie. Minutenlang lagen sie nur da, sahen sich an, streichelten sich, bevor er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie küsste, auf ihren Mund, ihre Wangen, ihre Augen, ihr Haar, ihren Hals…

Sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper schwerelos wurde, wie sie die Kontrolle über ihn verlor, wie sie _sich_ verlor in seinen Armen. Sie nahm kaum wahr, wie er ihr langsam die Kleider auszog, wie sie ihm die Kleider auszog, spürte nur seine Lippen, seine Haut, seine Hände. Jeder Kuss schmeckte nach Sehnsucht und Verlangen, jede Berührung ging wie ein Blitz durch ihre Körper und zog sie in ein Feuer von Gefühlen. Und dann waren sie eins, unzertrennlich, für den Moment und für die Ewigkeit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

49.

Sie hatten keine Minute geschlafen in dieser Nacht. Wortlos hatten sie beieinander gelegen, jeden Augenblick ihres letzten Zusammenseins ausgekostet und sich wieder und wieder geliebt.

Als der Morgen das Zimmer längst in sein helles Sonnenlicht getaucht hatte, standen sie auf und machten sich bereit. Wenona packte ein paar Habseligkeiten zusammen und setzte sich dann neben Hank aufs Bett. Sie hatte eine weiße Bluse angezogen und einen hübschen blauen Rock, den Dr. Mike ihr einmal geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte damals gemeint, er sei viel zu schön für sie und um damit im Wald umher zu streifen und Kräuter zu sammeln, aber Michaela hatte gemeint, dass irgendwann sicher einmal ein geeigneter Anlass kommen würde. Jetzt war er da.

Als es Zeit war zu gehen, ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Es war, als würden sich all ihre Eingeweide zusammenziehen, als sie seinen Schmerz fühlte und wie schwer es ihm fiel, diesen Gang mit ihr anzutreten. Aber sie fühlte auch, dass er sich bemühte, stark zu sein. Für sie. Und dasselbe würde sie für ihn tun.

Als sie vor die Tür traten, warteten Michaela und Sully auf sie, und keiner von ihnen war überrascht, Hank bei Wenona zu sehen. Neben ihnen standen Brian und Matthew, der Katie auf dem Arm hielt.

Michaela trat auf Wenona zu. Auch ihr fiel es sichtlich schwer, die Fassung zu bewahren, doch sie schaffte es, lächelte die junge Frau an und sagte: „Wir werden sie zum Bahnhof begleiten, Wenona." Wenona nickte dankbar und drückte Michaela an sich.

Von der Gazette her kamen Dorothy und Cloud Dancing und erklärten, dass sie ebenfalls mitkämen.

Als sie sich alle zum Gehen wandten, kamen Haley, Greer und Al aus dem Saloon und schlossen sich an. Auch aus dem Café kamen Leute, unter ihnen Teresa Slicker. Loren kam aus seinem Laden und führte den Reverend am Arm. Er lächelte Wenona kurz an und meinte: „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass sie in einem Kleid wunderschön aussehen würden." Wenona lächelte zurück und drückte ihm kurz die Hand. Jake trat aus dem Friseurgeschäft, ebenso der Kunde, den er gerade bedient hatte und der nur halb rasiert war, und beide schlossen sich der immer größer werdenden Menschenmenge um Wenona an. Grace und Robert E. kamen von der Schmiede und Preston aus der Bank. Auch Horace hatte aufgehört, Tickets für den Zehn-Uhr-Zug zu verkaufen und kam ihnen entgegen. Von überall kamen Leute.

Als sie den Bahnhof erreichten, war es, als stünde ganz Colorado Springs hinter Wenona.

Marschall Reeves stand bereits auf dem Bahnsteig und sah ihnen entgegen. Seine Miene war reglos, und man konnte nicht sehen, ob ihn diese Solidaritätsbezeugung einer ganzen Stadt in irgendeiner Form bewegte, doch sein Atem ging merkwürdig schwer.

Als Wenona auf ihn zutrat, lächelte er sie voll Wärme an.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass sie kommen, Wenona. Ich habe mich nicht in ihnen getäuscht."

Hank, der immer noch seinen Arm um Wenonas Schulter gelegt hatte, sah ihn nicht an, sondern richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne, nur darauf konzentriert, ruhig zu bleiben.

Der Zug stand bereits da und war bald zum Abfahren bereit. In wenigen Minuten würde alles vorbei sein.

Ein paar Leute sahen Michaela an, und Jake flüsterte ihr zu: „Dr. Mike, bitte sagen sie etwas, sie können das doch."

Michaela fühlte alle Blicke auf sich und trat nervös vor. Was sollte sie sagen, das sie nicht schon gesagt hatte? Mehrmals. Aber sie musste. Und sie öffnete den Mund: „Marschall Reeves, bitte, lassen sie mich…."

Der Marschall hob sofort die Hand und schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Dr. Quinn, sparen sich ihre Worte. Denn sehen sie heute", er warf einen Blick auf Jake, „heute bin ich wieder das Gesetz. Ich habe die letzte Nacht damit verbracht, meinen Bericht zu schreiben und die Akte zu diesem Fall endgültig abzuschließen. Ich denke, das Ergebnis ist eindeutig und plausibel, und es wird niemanden geben, der es anfechten wird."

Michaela ließ den Kopf resigniert sinken, doch der Marschall fuhr fort: „Melissa St. Claire hat ganz eindeutig von drei Entführern gesprochen, aber sie hat auch gesagt, dass der dritte Entführer ihr nie etwas zuleide tat, im Gegenteil, dass er freundlich und hilfsbereit zu ihr war und von den anderen beiden auch nicht sonderlich gut behandelt wurde. Es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass so jemand in Gesellschaft solcher brutalen Verbrecher lange überlebt, und das wiederum stimmt damit überein, was ich hier in Erfahrung gebracht habe:"

Er atmete tief ein, bevor er seinen Satz beendete: „Es gab nur zwei Entführer. Sollte es je einen dritten gegeben haben, ist er allen Erkenntnissen nach längst tot."

Wenona hob den Kopf, ihre Augen wurden riesengroß, sie fühlte, wie Hanks Finger sich vor Aufregung in ihre Schulter bohrten, aber sie glaubte nicht, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Sie öffnete den Mund, wollte fragen, wollte begreifen, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Es herrschte Totenstille auf dem Platz, denn die Worte des Marschalls waren nicht wirklich in ihre Köpfe vorgedrungen. Sie sahen ihn ratlos, entgeistert, ungläubig an, wagten kaum, das, was er gesagt hatte, zu deuten.

Der Marschall trat auf Wenona zu und nahm sanft ihre Hände in seine.

„Die Leute wollen keine komplizierten Geschichten hören, sie wollen die Welt schwarz oder weiß sehen, also tun wir ihnen den Gefallen. Im Übrigen, wer würde eine solche Geschichte schon glauben? Ich jedenfalls nicht, und deshalb habe ich dich in der Akte mit keinem Wort erwähnt, sondern das geschrieben, wovon ich überzeugt bin, und was du heute morgen, als du hier aufgetaucht bist, wieder bestätigt hast: Du bist keine Verbrecherin, die ins Gefängnis gehört." Und mit einem Blick zu Hank fügte er hinzu: „Du gehörst hierher."

Wenonas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und mit einem inbrünstigen „Danke!" warf sie sich zuerst Marschall Reeves um den Hals und dann Hank, der sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren verbarg und regelrecht vor Glück geschüttelt wurde.

Hinter sich hörte sie, wie ein Stimmengewirr einsetzte, das immer lauter und ausgelassener wurde, wie die Spannung sich in freudigen Jubel entlud. Die Leute kamen zu ihr, und Hank musste sie irgendwann wohl oder über loslassen, denn jeder wollte Wenona in die Arme schließen. Doch er bekam zumindest etliche Schulterklopfer ab.

Als Michaela zu Wenona kam, waren beide Frauen überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. Sie lachten und weinten gleichzeitig, während sie sich umarmten. Und Wenona flüsterte Michaela ins Ohr: „Danke." Michaela sah sie überrascht an und fragte: „Wofür?" und Wenona lächelte und sagte: „Für mein Leben."

Marschall Reeves stand etwas am Rand und sah dem Glück zu. Seine Augen glänzten feucht und ließen Wenona niemals los, die junge Halbindianerin, die ihren Vater nur aus den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter kannte.

Die Lokomotive pfiff, der Zug würde gleich losfahren.

Es wurde Zeit.

Er trat auf Wenona zu, die gerade wieder zu Hank wollte, und legte ihr sanft seine Hand auf den Arm.

„Darf ich dich kurz noch einmal sprechen, Wenona? Es dauert nicht lange, der Zug fährt gleich ab." Sie folgte ihm überrascht ein paar Meter über den Bahnsteig, so dass sie ungestört waren.

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und wieder, wie schon einmal, dachte er, dass sie die schönsten Augen hatte, und er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Dann fasste er in die linke Brusttasche seiner Weste und zog eine kleine, flache, runde Dose hervor, die einen sehr alten Eindruck machte. Er nahm Wenonas Hand und legte die kleine Dose hinein.

„Sechsundzwanzig Jahre lang habe ich das hier immer nah bei meinem Herzen getragen. Ich möchte, dass du es jetzt bekommst. Mach es bitte erst auf, wenn der Zug weg ist." Er schloss ihre Finger um die Dose, strich ihr mit der Hand kurz und leicht über den Kopf, nahm dann seine Tasche und bestieg den Zug, der sich auch schon in Bewegung setzte.

„Wenn du willst, komme ich wieder", rief er ihr noch zu. Dann hob er die Hand zum Abschied und warf einen letzten Blick auf Wenona, die verwirrt auf ihre Hand starrte.

Der Zug gewann langsam an Fahrt und entfernte sich immer weiter. Doch sie sah den Marschall noch an der Tür des letzten Wagens stehen. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach dem Deckel der kleinen Dose und klappte ihn schließlich auf. Was sie sah, ließ ihr augenblicklich die Tränen in die Augen schießen, Schauer liefen ihr über den Körper und ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen. Sie wollte dem Zug hinterherlaufen, aber nach ein paar Schritten wäre sie fast zusammengebrochen. Hank sah es mit Entsetzen und fing sie auf. Sie keuchte und konnte nicht sprechen, sie hielt ihm nur die Dose hin, und er sah, was darin war: Es war eine lange schwarze Haarsträhne.

Er sah sie verständnislos an, und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, hielt sich an ihm, während sie die Dose wieder in ihrer Hand verbarg wie einen Schatz.

„Er…er…er ist…mein… mein Vater."

Sie klammerte sich schluchzend an ihn, und er hielt sie fest. So standen sie noch lange; es waren längst keine Leute mehr auf dem Bahnsteig, als Wenonas Tränenstrom endlich versiegte. Und die ganze Zeit hielt Hank sie fest. Und als sie wieder ruhiger atmete und aufhörte zu zittern, fasste er sich endlich ein Herz. Er flüsterte es, ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, und dennoch klang es wie ein Hilfeschrei, ein inständiges Flehen: „Heirate mich."

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**xx**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**EPILOG**

Es war eine Hochzeit, wie sie Colorado Springs noch nie erlebt hatte.

Es war nicht die größte Hochzeit, aber bei weitem die ungewöhnlichste, eine, die keiner je so erwartet hätte.

Wäre Hank Lawson etwa ein halbes Jahr vorher so weitsichtig gewesen, Wetten abzuschließen, er hätte auf einen Schlag der reichste Mann der Stadt werden können, doch wahrscheinlich hätte er selber falsch gewettet.

Hank Lawson vor dem Traualtar in der Kirche war einfach ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und alles andere war eigentlich genauso unmöglich: Jake Slicker zum Beispiel, der in seinem besten Anzug neben ihm stand und zum hundertsten Mal nach dem Ring in seiner Tasche fummelte, möglicherweise, weil er sich vergewissern wollte, dass es tatsächlich einen gegenständlichen Beweis dafür gab, dass er in wenigen Minuten wirklich und wahrhaftig als Hanks Trauzeuge fungieren sollte. Oder die aufgeregte Menge, die sich versammelt hatte, um Zeuge dieses Spektakels zu sein.

Und alle, wirklich alle, waren sie da.

Grace und Robert E kamen gerade noch in letzter Sekunde in die Kirche gehetzt, weil sie die letzten Vorbereitungen für die anschließende Feier abgeschlossen hatten. Eine Reihe vor ihnen saß Horace, mit einem so glücklichen und zufriedenen Gesicht wie selten in den letzten Jahren. Glücklich, weil gleich neben ihm ein kleines blondgelocktes Mädchen und seine hübsche Mutter Platz genommen hatten. Myra war mit Samantha nach Colorado Springs gekommen, denn um nichts in der Welt hätte sie sich dieses Ereignis entgehen lassen.

In der nächsten Reihe saß Dorothy, die ihre unversöhnliche Haltung Hank gegenüber mehr und mehr abgelegt hatte, zwischen einem breit grinsenden Loren und Cloud Dancing, der eher still in sich hinein lächelte.

Auf der anderen Seite saß Teresa Slicker, die sich köstlich über ihren Mann amüsierte, der ihr so nervös erschien, als sollte er selbst noch einmal heiraten. Ihr zur Seite und sehr zum Missfallen von Jake, saß Preston, der sich von seiner charmantesten Seite zeigte.

Direkt davor, in hochgeschlossenen Blusen, die Haare züchtig nach oben gesteckt, waren Haley und Greer, die sich bereiterklärt hatten, weiterhin für Hank zu arbeiteten, wenn auch nicht in ihrer alten Position.

Matthew hatte ein paar Tage vorher bereits eine Überraschung erlebt, als Emma zu Besuch kam, und selbstverständlich hatte sie ebenfalls zur Hochzeit bleiben wollen. Sie hatten hinter Brian Platz genommen, der wiederum zwischen Sully und einem großen schlaksigen jungen Mann mit dunklen Haaren saß: Zack, Hanks Sohn.

Sully hatte Katie auf dem Schoß, und der Platz neben ihm, gleich neben dem Gang, war nicht besetzt.

Sie alle, wie auch eine Menge anderer Leute, die die Kirche bevölkerten, starrten erwartungsvoll, belustigt, ungläubig und irgendwie überwältigt nach vorn zum Bräutigam. Zum Bräutigam. Dieses Wort passte zu Hank wie ein schlecht sitzender Anzug, eine Tasse Kamillentee oder die-andere-Wange-hinhalten.

Aber an diesem Morgen war er genau das: ein Bräutigam, und ungeachtet der feixenden Mienen seiner Freunde war er genau wie jeder andere Bräutigam auf der Welt: gewaschen, gekämmt und rasiert, gut angezogen, nervös, mit schweißnassen Händen, trockenem Mund und der Frage, ob er nicht doch noch einmal hätte zur Toilette gehen sollen.

Alles war wie bei einer richtigen Hochzeit, also musste es wohl eine richtige Hochzeit sein.

Und doch fehlte noch etwas, das Ungewöhnlichste von allem: die Braut.

Hank stand mit dem Rücken zum Altar und schaute zum Eingang. Sein Herz klopfte, als wüsste er nicht, wer demnächst dort auf ihn zu kommen würde. Er wusste es und doch würde es so sein, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen, und er würde sie nie wieder so sehen. Er wollte keine Millisekunde verpassen und sich ihren Anblick für immer ins Gedächtnis brennen. Und jeden Moment war es soweit. Die Kirche war gefüllt bis auf den letzten Platz, der Reverend stand auf seiner Position, die Musik begann und alle Köpfe wandten sich nach hinten…

Zuerst kam Michaela als Brautjungfer durch den Mittelgang nach vorne, so strahlend, als würde sie ihre eigene Hochzeit noch einmal erleben. Sie stellte sich auf die linke Seite vom Altar und Hank musste bereits zum ersten Mal schlucken.

Und dann war sie da.

In einem weißen indianischen Hochzeitskleid, das bis zum Boden reichte und mit feiner Seidenstickerei verziert war, ein weißes Stirnband im schwarzen Haar, die atemberaubenden Augen glänzend wie zwei funkelnde Edelsteine, ging sie am Arm ihres Vaters den Kirchengang entlang. Ihr Gesicht leuchtete vor Glück und ihr Lächeln, das ihn von jeher so bezaubert hatte, war niemals strahlender gewesen.

Wenn Liebe jemals greifbar war, so war es in diesem Moment, in dem sich das unmöglichste Brautpaar, das man sich vorstellen konnte, in diesem kleinen Kirchenraum begegnete, am Ende aller Träume, am Beginn ihres gemeinsamen Lebens.

Während der gesamten Zeremonie wandten sie nicht ein einziges Mal die Augen von einander ab, als könnten sie es immer noch nicht fassen. Im Herzen hatten sie es schon längst gesagt und jetzt taten sie es vor der Welt: _Ich will_.

Als er ihr den Ring ansteckte und ihre kleine zarte Hand hielt, dachte er für einen Moment daran zurück, wie sie ihn zum ersten Mal damit berührt hatte, und dass diese Hand es war, die sein Herz für sie geöffnet hatte.

Der Reverend hätte eigentlich auf die übliche Erinnerung, dass der Bräutigam die Braut nun küssen dürfe, verzichten können, denn bevor er auch nur die ersten Worte richtig ausgesprochen hatte, hingen Hank und Wenona bereits in einen innigen Kuss versunken aneinander. Es war wahrscheinlich der längste Hochzeitskuss in der Geschichte von Colorado Springs, und die allmählich verlegen werdende Menge war Grace dankbar, als sie als Erste aufstand und meinte, dass doch sicher jetzt _alle_ hungrig wären und etwas zu essen vertragen könnten.

Und es wurde gegessen und getrunken und getanzt und gelacht und geküsst…sogar Brian wurde von der allgemeinen Küsserei, die unter den Erwachsenen im Laufe des Tages mehr und mehr in Mode kam, angesteckt, und in einem unbeachteten Moment verschwand er mit Nelly hinter Lorens Laden, und als er zurückkam, war er um eine Erfahrung reicher und fühlte sich fast soweit, dass er sogar einen Whiskey vertragen hätte, …fast natürlich nur…

Zack hatte ständig seinen Zeichenblock dabei und machte einen Skizze nach der anderen.

Michaela und Sully waren an diesem Tag ebenfalls besonders glücklich, und einer der Gründe dafür war ein spezieller Hochzeitsgast, der im Laufe des Nachmittages aufgekreuzt war und ganz besonders Wenona von Herzen gratulierte: Daniel hatte es nach Colorado Springs zurückgezogen, doch er kam nicht allein. In seinem Arm war ein weibliches Wesen, das ungefähr halb so groß war wie er, wie Hank später immer wieder gerne bemerkte, und das sehr hübsch, sehr nett, unglaublich temperamentvoll und sehr verliebt zu sein schien. Und offensichtlich war Daniel es auch.

Das Brautpaar selbst war irgendwann verschwunden. Sie schienen sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Nicht etwa, dass sich jemand Sorgen machte. Loren, der schon ein paar Gläser Punsch mit ‚Schuss' zuviel getrunken hatte, meinte, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich ins nächste Tipi zurückgezogen hätten, was ihm einen fürchterlichen Blick von Dorothy einhandelte. Doch als sie Cloud Dancing schmunzeln sah, verflog ihr Ärger. Und immerhin, was keiner wusste, kam Loren der Wahrheit erstaunlich nahe.

Marschall Reeves hatte den Nachmittag genutzt, um ausgiebig mit seiner Tochter zu tanzen, und so nahm er es Hank nicht übel, dass er sie nun ganz für sich haben wollte. Er unterhielt sich prächtig, und Sully war dankbar dafür, dass er seine tanzbegeisterte Frau nicht zu jedem Tanz begleiten musste, sondern in Marschall Reeves jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn gern ab und zu ablöste. Denn selbst wenn Sully das Tanzen inzwischen ganz gut gelernt hatte, gehörte es nach wie vor nicht zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

Doch als es allmählich dunkel wurde, musste er doch noch einmal ran.

„Der letze Tanz ist immer reserviert für meinen Lieblingspartner", raunte ihm Michaela mit tiefer, lasziver Stimme ins Ohr, als er gerade entspannt und amüsiert Brian und Nellie beobachtete, und sie zog ihn mit immer noch erstaunlich viel Energie auf die Tanzfläche und presste sich beim Tanzen eng an ihn.

„Michaela?" Sully sah sich etwas unsicher um.

„Mhmmm", antwortete sie mit der gleichen tiefen Stimme.

„Hast du…" er gluckste amüsiert, „hast du etwas getrunken?". Michaela wich empört von ihm zurück. „Wie kommsu darauf?" Sully konnte kaum das Lachen unterdrücken. „Naja, du …du bist etwas …komisch."

„Ich hab nur von dem Punsch getrunken, und den hat Grace gemacht. Da is kein Alohol drin."

Sully sah Michaela entgeistert an und wusste nicht, ob er sich Sorgen machen oder in Lachen ausbrechen sollte.

„Michaela, in dem rechten Topf war der Punsch für die….naja….es war… Hanks Spezialpunsch."

Michaela sah ihn entsetzt an und Sully versuchte weiter verzweifelt sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Das…das kann doch nich sein, das hätte ich doch….oh, dieser….".

„Schon gut, Michaela, so schlimm ist das nicht. Du bist ja nicht so sehr betrunken. Wir sagen es keinem."

Michaela stand immer noch der Mund offen vor Empörung. „Ich bin nich so sehr…? Sully!" Doch er versuchte die Situation zu überspielen, indem er einfach weiter mit ihr tanzte.

„Hank, darf das nicht erfahren, Sully. Wenn er das erfährt, wird er mich bis in alle Ewigkeit damit hicks."

Das war zuviel für Sully. Er klammerte sich an Michaela, presste sein Gesicht in ihre Schulter und schüttete sich aus vor Lachen. Michaela war einen Moment lang wie erstarrt, dann begannen ihre Lippen zu zittern und schließlich platzte es auch aus hier heraus.

Sie lachte mit Sully um die Wette, so sehr, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Auch wenn sie versucht hätten, sich zu beherrschen, sie hätten es nicht gekonnt. Sie hingen aneinander, stützten sich gegenseitig, krümmten sich und lachten und konnten einfach nicht aufhören.

Ihr unbändiges Lachen hallte weit durch Colorado Springs. Michaela lachte so sehr wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie lachte und lachte und lachte. Aber sie musste nicht befürchten, dass irgendjemand sie schief ansah, schließlich hatten sich noch mehr Leute aus dem falschen Topf bedient.

„Oh mein Gott, Sully", japste sie, als sie schließlich wieder Luft bekam, „das ist doch einfach nicht möglich."

„Du hast doch heute gesehen, was alles möglich ist", meinte Sully achselzuckend. Michaela gluckste noch mal in seine Schulter. „Und hast du nicht einmal gesagt, dass du glaubst, dass nichts unmöglich ist?"

„Nein" widersprach Michaela entschieden, „ich habe gesagt, dass ich glaube, dass alles möglich ist."

Sully stutzte. „Das ist doch dasselbe."

„Nein ist es nicht…. Oder doch?" Sie brachen erneut in Lachen aus.

Aus der Ferne sahen sie Hank und Wenona aus dem Wald kommen und langsam Arm in Arm über die Wiese schlendern.

„Und wer weiß" sagte Sully grinsend bei ihrem Anblick, „vielleicht fliegen die Menschen ja doch irgendwann einmal zum Mond."

_**ENDE**_

110


End file.
